A Series of Pointless Oneshots
by gothic goddess 14
Summary: Chapter nineteen: "Then the strangest thing happened, he looked at her, his eyes making contact with her purple orbs and his mouth twisted upwards into a huge grin." BBRae, RobStar
1. fireworks

HI! This story is a rob/star paring. It's my first attempt at this so please be nice. Please read and review!

'Fireworks'

"Friends!" Yelled Starfire entering the main room of Titans Tower. "Today is the July 4th."

Raven's eyes were still glued to her book. Beast Boy and Cyborg's eyes never left the gamestation.

"And I was wondering…" Continued Starfire. " If we may go see the woks of fire in the sky tonight?" She asked.

"Do you mean fireworks?" Asked Raven her eyes still looking at her book.

"Yes I-." Began Starfire.

"Dude, if I were you I'd go ask Robin…I mean he usually has our whole day planned right?" Asked Beast Boy.

"BOOYA!" Yelled Cyborg. "I just beat your sorry green butt at yet another video game."

"You cheated!" Yelled Beast Boy.

"Did not." Yelled Cyborg.

"Did too." Said Beast Boy.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Boys." Mumbled Raven from the couch.

"Thank you friend Beast Boy I shall go find Robin now." Said Starfire walking out of the room Beast Boy and Cyborg's arguments still echoing throughout the tower.

Starfire stopped in front of Robin's room and knocked on the door. "Friend Robin…are you there?" She asked.

There was some noise in the room and finally after countless minutes of waiting Robin opened the door. "Hey Starfire. What's up?" He asked.

"Ummm…the ceiling?" She asked.

Robin smiled. He loved how she was so native. "I mean what's going on." He said.

"Oh." Said Starfire blushing. " Well, today is the July 4th and I was wondering if we may go to see the works of fire-I mean fireworks." Said Starfire.

"You mean…just us?" Asked Robin beginning to sweat.

"Well, I had asked the others to come but friend Beast Boy told me to come ask you because he did not know if you had anything scheduled for today." Said Starfire.

"Oh." Said Robin slight disappointment in his voice. "Well I don't see why not…what time?" He asked.

"I believe it is the 9 of PM." Said Starfire.

"OK." Said Robin.

"So…we may go?" Asked Starfire.

"Sure." Said Robin.

Starfire flung her arms around him. "Thank you friend Robin I shall go tell the others." She said Breaking the hug and flying down the hall.

"Yeah." Said Robin blushing. He turned and walked back into his room.

**8:45 PM **

"You guys ready?" Asked Robin looking at all of the titan's faces.

Raven didn't look to amused. Beast Boy was still glaring at Cyborg for beat-err-cheating in the video game. Cyborg was smirking triumphantly down at Beast Boy and Starfire was smiling at him nodding her head.

"I believe we are all ready friend Robin." Said Starfire.

Robin nodded. "OK lets go." Said Robin.

They arrived at a grassy spot about 10 minutes latter.

"So…when's this thing start again?" Asked Cyborg looking at the digital clock built into his arm.

"Should be about 5 more minute-." Began Robin but he was cut off by a 'bang' going off behind him.

"Looks like they're starting early." Said Raven.

Starfire's eyes gleamed as she watched two colored lights shoot up into the air and burst with light.

"They are marvelous…yes?" She asked.

"Yeah…beautiful." Said Robin keeping his eyes on Starfire.

Cyborg nudged Beast Boy who nudged Raven. All three of them smirked.

Robin looked back at his smirking teammates as he head 3 more bangs go off.

They instantly looked back to the fireworks.

Robin glared at them and turned forward. His mind raced with thoughts of Starfire, he just couldn't get her out of his mind. No matter what he did she was always in his mind. He knew he loved her he had loved her ever sense he had first met her. The thing he wanted to know was…did she feel the same way. He had a feeling he'd find out tonight.

_How could I pay 1,000 dollars for some stupid lights to go up in air? _ He looked over at Starfire. _That's why. _His mind thought.

"Robin you do not enjoy the works of fire?" Asked Starfire.

Robin pulled himself away from his thoughts. "What? Oh no I was just-." Began Robin.

He was cut off by loud bangs going off in the air.

Robin gulped.

"Hey ya'll it's the finale." Said Cyborg from behind them.

Starfire turned her attention back to the fireworks watching the different colors in awe.

Suddenly they stopped.

"That's it?" Asked Beast Boy.

"I must admit it was most amusing." Said Starfire smiling widely.

"Yeah…whatever if it's over can we go home now I was in the middle of a good book and-."

Raven was cut off by 16 lights shooting up into the air.

"Dude look at that!" Yelled Beast Boy.

Starfire turned around to watch the lights form into letters.

Robin gulped. _Please let her feel the same way. _He silently prayed.

Starfire gasped watching the words 'I love you Starfire' form in the air for all of jump city to see.

"Please…someone…loves me?" Asked Starfire.

"I think Robin knows this 'someone'. Said Raven watching Robin blush a deep red color.

Starfire looked at each of her teammates. "Robin…do you know who this 'someone' is?" Asked Starfire.

Robin glared at Raven and turned to Starfire. "I am the somebody." Said Robin

Starfire smiled. "Oh I am most pleased to know this…I love you also Robin." Said Starfire blushing.

Robin looked at her confused. "You…do?" He asked.

Starfire nodded.

"Well this was bound to happen someday." Said Beast Boy.

Cyborg and Raven nodded in agreement.

"So…do you want to go now or-." Began Robin.

Starfire smiled and nodded giving him a quick peck on the cheek before getting inside the T car.

Robin stood there dumb struck.

"Come on lover boy." Called Cyborg from the T car. "Before we leave without you."

Robin shook himself out of his daze and climbed inside. They took off down the street towards the tower. _So…this day didn't turn out so bad after all. _Thought Robin to himself smirking. Robin turned around to look at Starfire who was gazing out her window. _No not bad at all. _

**So…what did you think like I said this was my first attempt at Rob/Star. I know July 4th was yesterday but I couldn't help myself. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll have more one shots up latter when I think of some ideas. **

Gothicgoddess14


	2. Skinny Dipping

Chapter two 'Skinny Dipping'

Beast Boy looked at his digital clock. The time was 12:24, 12:24, 12:24. It blinked three times before he sighed and rolled over to the other side of his bed.

"Well this is boring." He mumbled. Beast Boy rolled onto his back and shoved his pillow on top of his face groaning into it. He took the pillow off of his face and looked back to the clock. 12:25. Only one minute had passed sense he last looked at the clock.

Beast Boy flung the covers off of his bed and sighed again. Why did the air conditioner have to overheat and blow up?

_Because you tried to make it work faster. _Thought his mind. "Oh…yeah." He said to himself.

Suddenly an idea popped into his head. "I know." Said Beast Boy sitting up in his bed. "I'll go for a swim…just to cool off…no one will know…right?"

The green boy sprung out of his bed and ran over to his dresser digging through it tossing clothes out of it. "Not here." He said.

Beast Boy looked around his room searching for his swim trunks. "Oh come on they've gotta be here somewhere." He said. Beast Boy sighed and flopped on the ground.

"Well…no ones up there anyway right?" He asked himself. Beast Boy quickly got up off the floor and grabbed a beach towel and headed to the roof of the tower.

When he reached the top of the tower a light was already on. He closed the door quietly and walked over to the side of the pool. _Someone must have left it on when they went inside. _He thought to himself.

Beast Boy quickly slipped his boxers off and jumped into the water. He felt a little weird swimming in the nude but it wasn't like there was anyone else up there right? RIGHT? Wrong.

Suddenly he heard a sound of water splashing on the other side of the pool.

_Crap. _He mentally thought to himself. Beast Boy looked around frantically trying to find a way to escape.

_What weirdo would be in the pool at this time of night? _He thought to himself. _Don't answer that. _

Beast Boy stopped looking around and focused his eyes on the person who was also in the pool letting his eyes get used to the dark.

He saw purplish hair appear at the top of the surface, her pale face looking up towards the sky.

_Ohhhhh…crap. _Beast Boy thought mentally. _Now what should I do I can't-_

"What are you doing?" Asked a monotone voice pulling him away from his thoughts.

"Raven…I-uhhh-what are you doing here?" He asked.

Raven quirked an eyebrow at him. " I thought I asked you?" She asked.

"Well…I couldn't sleep so I figured I'd get cooled off seeing how the air conditioner broke and it feels like a desert in there." Said Beast Boy.

Raven nodded. "Look I've been in here for about an hour now and I'd like to get out." She stated.

Beast Boy nodded. "K." he said.

Raven groaned. "I need you to leave for a minute so I can get my towel." She said pointing to a towel lying on the ground near the pool.

Beast Boy laughed nervously. "Well, you see I kinda…can't." He said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Why?" Asked Raven skeptically.

"Well…you see..." Beast Boy paused laughing. "I kinda couldn't find my swim trunks…so…I mean I didn't think that anyone would be up here at this time of night and-wait a minute why can't you get out and get your towel without me leaving?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven blushed glad that it was dark and he couldn't see her face all too clearly or could he? He did have animal senses and maybe he could see in the dark clearly. Raven sighed. "I…didn't think anyone would be here either." She said.

"Wait…hold up." Said Beast Boy. "Are you saying that you aren't wearing anything under there?" He asked.

"Are you?" Asked Raven quirking an eyebrow.

Beast Boy sighed. "No." He said. "So…who's getting out first?"

Raven groaned and slid under the water.

"Hey!" Yelled Beast Boy. "Are you ignoring me?" he asked.

Raven popped her head out from under the water again. "Can you please just go get dressed?" She asked.

"I'm not getting out of here." Said Beast Boy folding his arms across his chest.

"Well, neither am I." Said Raven.

They stared at each other waiting for someone to say something.

"That's it." said Raven. "I'll turn around and you get out to get dressed." She said.

"How do I know you won't look at me?" Asked Beast Boy quirking an eyebrow at her.

Raven sighed. "I won't look at you." She said.

"Why won't you look at me?" He asked in a whining voice.

Raven groaned. It was going to be a loooooooong night.

**10 minutes latter: **

"One of us has to get out sometime." Said Raven.

"It's not going to be me." Said Beast Boy stubbornly.

"How long have we been in here anyway?" Asked Raven.

"Who knows." Said Beast Boy. "Hey you wanna play truth or dare?" He asked.

"No." Said Raven sighing.

"Okay…truth or dare?" Asked Beast Boy.

Raven groaned. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. "Truth." She said in her monotone.

"Okay hmmm…do you like someone in titans tower?" Asked Beast Boy smirking at her.

Raven sighed knowing he wouldn't stop bugging her till she answered. "Yes." She said.

"YOU DO?" Asked Beast Boy. "Who is it? Is it Robin? Is it Cyborg? Is it ME?" he asked his eyes getting wide.

Raven sighed. "Truth or dare?"

Beast Boy paused contemplating this. "Dare." He said.

Raven smirked she knew he would pick dare. "I dare you to get out and put your clothes on." She said.

"Awe…come on Rae that's not fair." Said Beast Boy.

Raven sighed. "One, don't call me Rae. Two, I really don't feel like staying in here till morning so someone's going to have to get out soon." She said.

Beast Boy didn't answer.

"Did you even here me?" Asked Raven.

"Hey wanna hear a joke?" Asked Beast Boy. "Okay so these two guys are walking and one of them walks into a bar…get it he literally walked into a bar!" Yelled Beast Boy.

"You're hilarious." Said Raven sarcastically.

"Okay so you didn't like that one…how bout this one okay so there's this cat and…"

Raven groaned and sunk under the water.

"You'll have to come up for air sometime Raven." Said Beast Boy. "…Raven?"

**20 minutes latter: **

"…So he says that's no llama that's my wife!" Said Beast Boy cracking up laughing.

"Beast Boy." Said Raven sternly. "This is the fifteenth joke you've told and do you realize that I haven't laughed at any of them?" Asked Raven.

"Someday I'm going to get you to smile Raven…by the way you still didn't tell me who you liked." Said Beast Boy.

"Nor will I ever tell you." Said Raven.

"I think my leg's numb." Said Beast Boy.

Raven groaned. "Can you please just go get dressed?" She asked.

"Why can't you?" Asked Beast Boy. "Don't you trust me?"

"It's not that." Said Raven.

"Then what is it?" Asked Beast Boy. _Say you like me, say you like me._ He silently pleaded.

"You're a little pervert everyone knows that." Said Raven.

"Oh." Said Beast Boy his ears drooping.

"What did you think I'd say?" Asked Raven.

"Nothing." Said Beast Boy quickly.

Raven sighed. "What time is it?" She asked.

"I don't know." Said Beast Boy. "You wanna hear another joke?"

Raven glared at him.

"Heh, take that as a no." Said Beast Boy. "Okay we have to get out, if we're not out by morning the others are going to come looking for us, eventually they'll find us, then Cyborg will make fun of me for life." Said Beast Boy.

"You've had a lot of time to think about this haven't you?" Asked Raven.

"Yes…I mean no…I mean…hey why can't you just levitate your towel over here?" he asked.

"Because I don't want to get it wet. It's supposed to be used to dry myself off." Stated Raven. "But I could always levitate those over to you and then you could get out." Said Raven pointing to his boxers on the side of the pool.

"Dude come on that'll be uncomfortable." Complained Beast Boy.

Raven groaned. "Okay how about we both get out at the same time." Said Raven.

"On the count of three." Said Beast Boy.

"One…two…three." Said Raven.

No one moved.

"GAH! This is hopeless!" Complained Beast Boy flopping into the water.

"Fine we have to agree to get out deal?" Asked Raven.

"Deal." Said Beast Boy.

"One…" Said Raven.

"Two…" Said Beast Boy.

"Three." Three both said simultaneously.

They both quickly got out of the pool quickly running over to where their clothes were.

"You dressed?" Asked Raven facing the opposite way as him.

"Yep…you?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Yes." Said Raven.

They both turned around facing each other. There faces both red with embarrassment.

"So…can I walk you to your room?" Asked Beast Boy catching up with her as she walked down the stairs.

"Ummm…I guess so." Said Raven.

"You know we should do this again sometime." Said Beast Boy.

Raven looked at him with a glare.

"Not like that…I mean both fully clothed." He said laughing nervously.

Raven rolled her eyes. "I'd like that." She said.

"I mean I know that-wait…you would?" Asked Beast Boy.

Raven nodded her head nearing the door to her room.

"So…you know I still didn't get you to smile yet." Said Beast Boy.

"Please don't attempt to tell another joke." Said Raven. "Because you're not funny."

"Oh…right." Said Beast Boy.

"But I would like you to keep trying." Said Raven a small smile playing at her lips.

"You-you would?" Asked Beast Boy.

Raven nodded reaching the door to her room. "Goodnight Beast Boy." Said Raven her door sliding open.

"Night Rae…you know Raven…" He said.

Raven turned around facing him. "Hmmm?" She asked.

"You never did tell me who you liked." He said a smirk playing on his lips.

Raven rolled her eyes and walked back up to him kissing his cheek lightly before walking inside her room.

Beast Boy stood there with his mouth gaping. "Wait…does that mean it's me?" He asked the door.

He heard Raven groan from inside.

**So that was chapter 2. There you go everyone who asked for BB/Rae, I hope you enjoyed this. **

Gothic goddess 14


	3. Sleep over madness

**This story has a little bit of everything BB/Rae, Rob/Star, and Cy/Bee…enjoy**.

Chapter 3 'sleep over madness'

"Friend Raven do you wish to partake in the act of staying up late at night, eating various foods that will make our stomachs ache in the morning, and-."

Raven slammed her book shut. "Okay…what are you talking about?" She asked.

Starfire smiled innocently. "I would like to know if you would like to partake in the act of the 'sleep over'." She said.

"Starfire…you do realize that I'm not into that kind of stuff…right?" Asked Raven.

Starfire put her head down. "I am sorry friend I forgot that you do not like to do the 'hanging out' with me." She said sadly.

Raven sighed. "I'm going to regret this in the morning." Said Raven. "Fine, I'll go to your little sleep over." She said rolling her eyes.

Starfire flew up into the air. "Oh thank you friend Raven! I shall go inform friend Bumblebee of the titans east!" Squealed Starfire.

"Bumblebee's coming?" Asked Raven quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh yes she agreed to come on certain conditions." Said Starfire flying through the door.

Raven sighed. "Like I said…I'm really going to regret this tomorrow." She said sitting on the couch and picking her book back up.

"GIVE THAT BACK YOU LITTLE GRASS STAIN!" Yelled a loud booming voice.

Raven winced. Couldn't they get along for one minute?

As if on cue Cyborg and Beast Boy came running through the main room. Beast Boy was carrying something in his hand that Raven figured was a video game. That was all they ever fought about anyway…well unless you counted their constant fighting over which was better…meat or tofu?

"I said that you could have it after I was done with it…now give it back!" Yelled Cyborg running after Beast Boy who was running around the couch.

Raven clenched her teeth. Couldn't they let her have peace for ONE minute?

"You've had it for an hour…I think that's long enough." Said Beast Boy. Pausing to stick his tongue out at him.

Cyborg let out a loud battle cry and jumped at him. Beast Boy screamed and ran for fear of his life.

"THAT'S IT!" Yelled Raven standing up.

The boys paused in their position. Cyborg holding Beast Boy up in air and Beast Boy swinging his fists but missing him by at least four inches. They blinked stupidly at her.

"I don't feel like putting up with your childish antics today, I'm going to suffer enough tonight!" She yelled. "You!" Raven snapped at Cyborg. "Put him down." She said pointing to Beast Boy. Cyborg dropped the changeling on the ground. "And you." She snapped pointing at Beast Boy who was lying on the ground. "Give him back whatever you took…NOW!" She yelled her eyes glowing a vivid red color.

Beast Boy laughed nervously getting up. "Umm…here Cy." Said Beast Boy shoving the game into his hands and running out of the room.

Cyborg looked at Raven nervously. "I'm gonna go do the thing that I need to do in the room…okaybye." He said before running through the door and running smack into his green friend.

"What are you doing?" Asked Cyborg.

"Didn't you hear Raven…something's going on tonight…something that we're not suppose to know about." Said Beast Boy looking around as if someone was behind him.

"Dude, please tell me you're not going to spy on her." Said Cyborg.

"Nope…me and you are going to follow her around till we know what's going on." Stated Beast Boy.

"Ummmm…isn't that the same thing?" Asked Cyborg.

"NO!" Defended Beast Boy. "Okay so maybe it is but anyway…" Said Beast Boy.

Cyborg groaned "I'm not going to like this but come on." He said.

The two traveled back into the main room. Raven was reading her book not even glancing up at them when they sat down beside her. Beast Boy to the right Cyborg to the left.

"Hey Rae!" Chirped Beast Boy.

Raven looked up from her book. Looking from Beast Boy to Cyborg then back to Beast Boy.

"What?" She asked in her monotone.

"Are you thinking about going to that dark and depressing café that you usually go to…cause me and Cyborg we're wondering if we could come along." Said Beast Boy.

Raven quirked an eyebrow at him.

"We were?" Asked Cyborg.

Beast Boy gave him a knowing look.

"We were." Said Cyborg.

Raven rolled her eyes. "No, tonight I have to go to some stupid sleep over that Starfire's throwing." Said Raven sighing.

Beast Boy smirked at Cyborg. "Oh…okay well…see you latter Rae bye!" Yelled Beast Boy Cyborg and him running out of the room.

"Boys." Mumbled Raven opening her book back up.

"So." Said Beast Boy slyly. "They're having a sleep over…"

"Don't even think about it." Said Cyborg.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Asked Beast Boy.

"I mean don't go attempting to spy on the girls tonight when they're having their sleep over." Said Cyborg.

"I never thought of that…thanks Cy!" Said Beast Boy.

Cyborg slapped his hand over his face. "Me and my big mouth." He mumbled.

"Okay so here's what we do-."

"WE?" Asked Cyborg. "Oh no your not pulling me into this."

"Come on Cy!" Whined Beast Boy. "It'll be fun…sides, I bet Bumblebee's coming." He said smirking.

Cyborg looked down at him thinking about this. "Well…okay." He said. "So…what are we gonna do?"

"Okay listen up…."

-----------------------------------------------

"How do we know they're sleeping in Starfire's room anyway?" Asked Cyborg walking down the hall along side of the green boy.

"Because." Stated Beast Boy. "Raven never lets anyone in her room."

"Ohhhhhhhh." Said Cyborg. "I thought that was just you."

"Has she ever let you in her room?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Point taken." Said Cyborg sighing.

"So…where are the cameras?" Asked Beast Boy smirking.

"Right here." Said Cyborg holding up a few wires with small ball-looking ends. "All we have to do is put them somewhere where the girls won't see them."

"But where?" Asked Beast Boy. They both walked into Starfire's room making sure no one was there and that's when they saw it. Rows and rows of stuffed animals across the room.

"I believe we have found our spot." Said Cyborg.

Beast Boy nodded and walked around the room surveying it. "How many cameras do we got?" Asked Beast Boy.

"About four, so I say we plant them in each corner of the room so we have four different angles." Said Cyborg sticking a camera between a stuffed monkey and a giant panda bear.

Beast Boy nodded.

"You have no idea what I'm saying do you?" Asked Cyborg.

"No clue…but if you know what you're talking about then go ahead and do it." Said Beast Boy.

Cyborg sighed and continued to plant the cameras in different places in the room.

Suddenly just as the last camera was in its place the door flung open. Beast Boy and Cyborg froze as they watched Starfire walk into her room and look at them confused.

"Friends…what are you doing in my sleeping quarters?" Asked Starfire carrying about ten movies in her arms.

"We…uhhhh…ummmm." Began Cyborg.

"What are YOU doing here?" Asked Beast Boy.

Starfire and Cyborg both quirked an eyebrow at him. "It is my room…is it not?" Asked Starfire confused.

"Yes it is…and that's why we were just leaving…right Cy?" Said Beast Boy.

"Right." Said Cyborg. "See you latter Starfire!"

They both ran out of the room before Starfire could ask any more questions. "This was…odd…yes?" Starfire asked herself. She shrugged and dumped the movies on her bed.

"That was close." Said Cyborg.

"Yeah." Said Beast Boy. "So…how do we see them again?" he asked.

Cyborg sighed obviously not amused with the changeling. "In my room, there is a giant TV I can control the different angles of the room with this remote." He said pulling out a small device. "I installed a mike in each camera so we can also hear what they're saying." He added smirking.

Beast Boy smirked. "Sweet!" He yelled. "So when do they start the party?"

Cyborg shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to keep watch." He said.

The boys quickly ran down the hall into Cyborg's room. And sat in front of the TV just waiting for something to happen.

Just then a thought dawned on Beast Boy. "What if they find the cameras?" He asked.

"Don't worry they'll be to busy and no one else would-where's Robin?" Asked Cyborg suddenly.

Beast Boy paused. "I don't know…do you think we should tell him about this I mean after all he does like Star and-."

"Tell me what?" Came a voice from the other side of the door.

Cyborg answered the door to find Robin on the other side hand raised ready to knock. "Hey Robin…how are you?" he asked.

Robin peeked inside quirking an eyebrow at the two of them. "What are you two doing?" He asked.

Cyborg grabbed Robin and pulled him inside shutting the door tightly behind him.

"What's going on?" Asked Robin looking at the screen of Starfire's bedroom from one angle.

"Your girlfriend is having a sleep over." Stated Cyborg.

"And let me guess…Bumblebee and Raven are invited." Said Robin dully.

"Yes." Said Cyborg and Beast Boy high-fiving each other. Robin rolled his eyes.

"What time is Bumblebee coming over?" Asked Cyborg rather impatiently.

"And you say that me and Starfire are obvious?" Asked Robin.

"Hey!" Said Cyborg. "Just because I talk around you guys like this doesn't mean that I talk around her that was like someone I could name…Robin."

Beast Boy laughed. "It's true." He said.

"Well…at least I don't like Raven!" Yelled Cyborg.

"Hey! Raven is so much hotter then Bumblebee." Said Beast Boy.

"I-wait…you really DO like her?" Asked Cyborg.

Beast Boy blinked stupidly. "I thought you knew that." He said eyes getting wide.

Suddenly voices came from the TV. The boys stopped arguing as they watched Starfire, Raven, and Bumblebee walk into Starfire's room.

"So Rob… care to join us?" Asked Beast Boy gesturing to the TV screen.

Robin looked at the screen. "You know what you two are doing is morally wrong right?" Asked Robin.

Beast Boy and Cyborg shrugged and turned to the TV.

"Well…maybe just for a minute or two." Said Robin sitting down.

"Robin…welcome to the dark side." Said Cyborg.

-----------------------------------------------

"This is boring." Complained Beast Boy.

" I know." Said Cyborg. "They aren't doing anything, all they've been doing for the past two hours are watching movies…and they aren't even good!" He complained.

The boys watched as the third movie ended. Apparently all Starfire picked to watch was romance movies. It ended just as the other one the two lovers realized their feelings and told each other at the very end. Then Starfire would ask a few questions Raven and Bumblebee would answer them and Raven would once again ask if Starfire had any _other_ type of movie.

But this time something new happened. "Friends which movie shall we partake in watching next?" Asked Starfire holding up some random movies.

"And they all look so good." Said Raven sarcastically.

"I've got a better idea." Said Bumblebee smirking at them. "Truth or dare."

Starfire blinked a few times. And Raven rolled her eyes.

"Please what is this 'truth or dare' of which you speak of?" Asked Starfire.

"It's a pointless game where you either pick truth or dare if you pick truth someone has to ask you a question and you have to answer it. If you pick dare someone has to dare you to do something it's childish really." Said Raven folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh it sounds most amusing. We have a game like this on my home planet but if you answer untruthfully they send you to the holplestarks to be eaten alive." Said Starfire smiling brightly. "Please we will not be sent to the holplestarks will we?"

"Ummmm…what's a holplestark?" Asked Bumblebee.

"No Starfire we do not get sent to the holplestarks." Said Raven. "But the point of the game is to answer truthfully."

"May we play?" Asked Starfire.

"Sure." Said Bumblebee.

"If we must." Said Raven rolling her eyes.

"So who's gonna start?" Asked Bumblebee.

Bumblebee and Raven looked at Starfire smirking.

"Starfire." Said Bumblebee. "Truth or dare?" she asked.

Starfire paused thinking about this. "Ummm…I shall pick the dare." She said.

"Darn I had a good question too." Said Bumblebee. "Oh well, let's see dare…I can't think of anything." She said.

"Starfire I dare you to…" A small smirk played on Raven's face. "I dare you to go give Robin a kiss." She said.

Starfire laughed nervously. "But Robin is my friend and I-."

"Oh come on everyone can tell you guys like each other." Said Bumblebee.

Starfire gulped. "I suppose I could-."

"Great now go." Said Bumblebee.

"But what if he does not-."

"Starfire he LIKES you, don't worry so much." Said Raven.

Starfire sighed. "I shall go-."

"Goodbye." Said Raven.

Starfire sighed and walked out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------

"GUYS! What am I gonna do?" Yelled Robin.

"Hmmm…well considering the fact that you like this girl I would suggest that you let her kiss you." Said Cyborg.

"But she has no idea where I am, I have no idea where she is and-."

"ROBIN!" Yelled Cyborg. "Shut up!"

Robin glared at him from under his mask. Quickly Cyborg picked him up by his shirt collar and tossed him out of the room. "And don't come back till-oh hey Starfire!" Said Cyborg laughing nervously and running back into his room.

"Robin? What are you doing in the hallway outside of friend Cyborg's room? Oh were you also having the 'sleep over'?" Asked Starfire.

Robin stood up, brushed himself off, and laughed. "Nah, I was just asking Cyborg something." He said.

"Oh..." Said Starfire.

"So how's your sleep over going?" Asked Robin.

"How did you know I was having the 'sleep over'?" Asked Starfire.

"Well…umm you-you just told me remember?" Asked Robin.

"Oh yes…well I must be getting back but I…Robin?" Asked Starfire her eyes looking at the ground.

"What is it Star?" Asked Robin trying to keep himself from smiling.

"I must be getting back goodnight Robin." She said quickly kissing his lips lightly and running down the hall.

Robin smiled and then dropped to the ground.

The door to Cyborg's room opened and Beast Boy stuck his head out. "Uhhh…Cy I think Robin might have…died."

Cyborg came to the door. "Nah he's just unconscious." Said Cyborg. "Come on pull him inside I think she's back in her room." He said tuning to the screen.

"So…how'd it go?" Asked Bumblebee watching Starfire walk into her room.

"It went well." Said Starfire smiling.

"You kissed him and ran didn't you." Said Raven.

Starfire sighed. "Yes."

"Okay well at least you followed through with the dare." Said Bumblebee. "Now pick someone Star."

"Ummm…Friend Bumblebee. Truth or the dare?" Asked Starfire.

"Dare." Said Bumblebee.

Starfire paused. "I know!" she exclaimed. "You must scream at the top of your lungs the boys name that you have an affection for." Stated Starfire.

"What?" Asked Bumblebee and Raven.

Starfire looked at them confused. "Was I not supposed to say that?" She asked.

"No actually Starfire that was pretty good." Said Raven.

Starfire smiled. "Thank you friend Raven."

"No way." Said Bumblebee.

"Why not?" Asked Raven. "Is it because he lives in this tower? Is it because he's half-metal half man? is it because his name starts with a C, is it-."

"Okay, okay." Said Bumblebee. "Yes you're right." She whispered.

"Yes!" Yelled Cyborg punching his fist in the air.

"Shut up I'm watching this." Snapped Beast Boy. The boys looked back to the screen.

"Now don't you have a dare to do?" Asked Raven.

"No way I can't do that!" said Bumblebee.

"But…I thought that you must do the dare?" Asked Starfire.

"She's right." Said Raven smirking.

Bumblebee sighed. "Fine." She took a deep breath and then bellowed out one name. "CYBORG!"

Starfire giggled and Raven continued to smirk.

"Okay." Said Bumblebee sitting down beside them. "Raven…truth or dare?"

Raven sighed. "Truth." She said.

Bumblebee sighed. "Okay hmmm…can you pick dare?" she asked.

"No." said Raven.

"I have got one!" said Starfire. "Which boy do you have a strong affection for?" she asked.

"I did always wonder that." Said Bumblebee.

"Are you asking who I like?" Asked Raven.

The girls nodded.

Raven sighed. "I like…mph." She said mumbling something at the end.

"What was that I couldn't hear you Raven…speak up." Said Bumblebee.

Raven glared at her. "I said that I liked…mph mph." She mumbled again.

"Friend Raven I still could not-." Began Starfire.

"I said BEAST BOY OKAY!" Yelled Raven. A few various items becoming surrounded with a black aura.

The girls blinked stupidly at her.

"YAAAAAAHOOOOOOOO!" a loud voice echoed throughout the tower.

"What was that?" Asked Raven looking around.

"What the heck was that about?" Asked Cyborg looking down at his green friend.

"She likes me Cy!" Yelled Beast Boy.

"Ugh…what's going on?" Asked Robin popping his head up and looking at his two friends.

"Raven likes me, RAVEN likes me. Do you know what this means?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Uhhh…that she likes you?" Asked Robin.

"No that…no wait…yes that's exactly what it means." Said Beast Boy.

Cyborg rolled his eyes. (In this case eye.) "Wait something's going on." He said pointing to the screen.

The boys looked back to the screen to see the girls staring directly at one of the cameras.

"They know." Whispered Beast Boy.

"What's that?" asked Bumblebee pointing to the camera.

"I do not know." Said Starfire pushing her face up to the camera.

"Wait a minute I know what this is." Said Raven. "It's a camera…the boys have been spying on us." She said her eyes glowing red for a second.

"Why do you have to like someone smart?" Asked Cyborg looking down at Beast Boy.

"Shut up." Said Beast Boy.

"Robin?" Asked Starfire putting her eye up to the camera trying to look inside of it.

"Sparky." Hissed Bumblebee.

And then it came…. "BEAST BOY!" Screamed Raven.

Beast Boy eeped and looked at Robin and Cyborg. "Latter guys." He said turning into a fly and zooming out the window.

Cyborg looked back to the TV screen. "Hey…where'd the girls go?" he asked.

Robin shrugged.

Suddenly there was a loud pounding at the door. "Open up sparky, we know you guys are in there." Snapped Bumblebee.

"Robin…hold me." Said Cyborg.

Robin looked at the half-robot and rolled his eyes from under his mask.

**That was chapter three thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this. Please review. **

Gothic goddess 14


	4. Birthday List

Chapter 4 'Birthday list'

**Birthday list: **

**1.**Mega Monkeys 5

**2.**Moped

**3.**A kiss from Raven.

Beast Boy sighed looking at the last one. "It'll never happen." He whispered sticking the list under his bed. "But I can dream right?" he asked himself.

He sighed. One more day and it would be his birthday. He usually never got anything he ever wanted on his birthday. Last year he got training equipment from Robin, a vegetarian cookbook from Starfire who at the time was discovering the many different foods on earth, a load of comic books from Raven, and game for the game station from Cyborg that Cyborg _still_ hadn't let him play yet.

"Oh well at least they try right?" He asked himself.

"Beast Boy we're going out for pizza are you coming?" Asked a monotone voice from the door.

"Raven." Squeaked Beast Boy. "Uhhh…yeah I'll be right there." He said.

"Well you might want to hurry up before we leave without you." She said.

The door suddenly flung open. "Ready." Stated Beast Boy.

Raven sighed. "So I take it you're going barefoot?" She asked.

Beast Boy looked down realizing that he forgot to put on his shoes. "Uhhh…never mind." He said.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Meet us down in the main room and hopefully we'll still be here." She said.

Beast Boy sighed sadly. "Okay." He said waking back into his room.

**5 minutes latter: **

"Man how long does it take to put on a pair of shoes!" Yelled Cyborg. "Can we just go?"

"We can't just leave him here it's his birthday tomorrow Cyborg." Said Robin.

"Fine. Raven go get him again." said Cyborg.

"Why me?" Asked Raven.

"You are closest to the door." Said Starfire.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Fine I'll go get him…again." she walked out of the room quickly.

"Does…anyone know what he wants for his birthday anyway?" Asked Cyborg.

Robin and Starfire shrugged.

Raven knocked at the door labeled 'Beast Boy'. "Come on Beast Boy open up." She said obviously not amused with him. "I'm not kidding either open up or I'm coming…in?" Raven opened the door to not find anyone there. "Well that's weird." She said. Suddenly a small piece of paper caught her eye. It was lying under his bed halfway sticking out, and labeled 'birthday list' out of curiosity Raven walked over to the side of the bed and picked it up.

"**1**." She read aloud. "Mega Monkeys 5…I didn't even know they came up with a fifth one." She said to herself. "**2** Moped." Raven rolled her eyes. "When is he ever going to give up on that?" She sighed. "**3 **a kiss from-." Raven's eyes got wide and she dropped the piece of paper on the ground.

"Raven." Came a voice from behind her.

Raven jumped and turned around to find Robin standing at the doorway. "Beast Boy's downstairs…what's that?" He asked pointing to the list in her hands.

"Nothing." Said Raven quickly tucking it inside her cloak.

"Okay well come on." Said Robin.

"I'll be there in a minute." Said Raven.

Robin shrugged and walked away. As soon as he was out of site Raven pulled the list back out making sure she read it correctly. Sure enough number three on the list was 'a kiss from Raven'. Raven blinked stupidly at the paper as if expecting Beast Boy to jump out and say 'just kidding' but nothing happened it was quiet in the room. Raven sighed and tucked the paper back inside her cloak.

When she got back downstairs they were all looking at her disapprovingly.

"What?" She asked in her monotone.

"What took you so long!" Exclaimed Cyborg waving his hands in the air.

Raven rolled her eyes. "I got sidetracked." She said.

"Well come on I'm starved." Said Cyborg running out of the room.

"It makes no difference he's always hungry." Said Raven rolling her eyes.

-----------------------------------------------

They got to the pizza place and after about a half an hour of arguing over what kind of pizza to get they decided on something.

"So B…your birthday's coming up tomorrow." Said Cyborg. "Any idea of what you might want?" he asked taking a large bite of his pizza.

Raven choked on her slice of pizza and quickly ran back to the bathroom.

"Is friend Raven going to be all right?" Asked Starfire confused.

"Why don't you go check." Said Robin. "She has been acting strange lately." He said. "Come to think of it, it was right after she came out of your room." Said Robin looking at Beast Boy.

"My room?" he asked.

"Yeah, when we sent her to go get you for the second time." Said Robin. "She was holding some piece of paper that she wouldn't let me see."

Beast Boy's eyes became fearful. "Oh no…I-I've gotta go I'll see you guys latter."

They watched as he turned into a bird and took of towards the tower.

Cyborg shrugged. "More pizza for Me." he said taking another two slices.

"You know they've been in there for a long time." Said Robin looking back at the bathroom.

"Friend Raven you must come out." Said Starfire banging on the bathroom stall.

"I don't _have_ to do anything Starfire." Stated Raven.

Starfire sighed. "Friend please open the door the boys may be getting the 'worried'." She said. Starfire stopped banging on the door and sat down on the hard tile floor.

Raven sighed from inside the stall and walked out. "I'm not going back out there."

"But…why not?" Asked Starfire.

Raven sighed. "I found something in Beast Boy's room." Said Raven. "It was his birthday list."

"I do not understand what is so wrong with finding his-." Began Starfire.

Raven sighed again holding out the slip of paper for Starfire to see. Starfire hesitantly took it and looked over the list. Suddenly she gasped. "Oh friend Raven this is wonderful friend Beast Boy feels the same that you feel about him!" She exclaimed happily.

"What?" Asked Raven quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Oh…I merely thought that you felt the same…you do not like friend Beast Boy?" Asked Starfire.

"Yes…I mean no…ugh I don't know." Said Raven.

Starfire sighed. "May we please go back to our friends now?" She asked.

Raven groaned. "Fine we'll go…but if-."

"Friend Raven I do not think friend Beast Boy is there anymore." Said Starfire peeking out the door.

"What?" Asked Raven walking up to the door and looking out too.

Robin and Cyborg looked over at them oddly.

"What are they doing?" Asked Robin.

"Who knows with Starfire it's usually something weird." Said Cyborg.

Robin glared at him.

"Heh, not that I'm insulting your girlfriend or anything." Said Cyborg chuckling lightly.

"She's not my-."

"Sorry we took so long." Said Raven sitting back down.

"Yes we had-where is friend Beast Boy?" Asked Starfire.

"He took off after I said something about that piece of paper that you had in your hand Raven." Said Robin.

Raven smacked her head in down on the table.

"You know I still have to buy the little grass stain a gift what about you guys?" Asked Cyborg.

"Me too."

"Yes I also must purchase a gift."

They all looked at Raven.

"Yeah I have to get something too." She said.

"We must go to the mall of shopping, come friends!" Yelled Starfire getting up from her seat and taking off.

Raven sighed. "Saw that coming." She said.

"Yup." Said Cyborg and Robin.

-----------------------------------------------

"So we'll meet back here at two okay?" Asked Robin looking around at his friends

"Yeah man whatever now can we just hurry up please?" Asked Cyborg.

Robin sighed. "Yeah, yeah."

They all took off in different directions.

Raven looked around. Where would she find _Mega Monkeys 5?_ Well at a video game store of coarse but where was that at? Raven sighed and sat down on a nearby bench she hit her head against the back of the bench until something caught her eye. Right in front of her was a video game shop. She stood up and walked right into the store as if she hadn't been banging her head on a bench for the last three minutes.

"Great." Said Raven sarcastically looking around at all of the games.

"Can I help you miss?" Asked a salesman from behind her.

Raven sighed. "Yeah, do you have _Mega Monkeys 5_?" She asked folding her arms across her chest and looking a little impatient.

"I'll go check." Said the salesman walking away.

Raven sighed and looked up to the clock hanging on the wall. Her friends were going to kill her if she didn't get back in time. She tapped her foot waiting…and waiting…and-.

"Here you go miss." Said the salesman walking back up to her. "There was one left. This must be your lucky day."

Raven rolled her eyes. _Yeah right. _She thought. Suddenly she caught sight of the price. _85 dollars for a game? _She asked herself. She sighed and pulled out her money handing it too the salesman and walking out of the store. "Ugh I can't believe I just paid 85 dollars for a stupid video game." Mumbled Raven. "And all for that stupid, irritating, annoying, cute-." Raven froze. "Did I just call him cute?" She asked herself. Raven shook her head and continued walking.

"Friend Raven!" Yelled a happy voice.

Raven sighed and turned around to find Starfire floating behind her. "What is it Starfire?" Asked Raven.

"Friend Cyborg and Robin have purchased their gifts and we were wondering if you are done with the shopping." Said Starfire.

Raven sighed. "Yeah I'm done…can we go now?"

-----------------------------------------------

"Come on, come on where is it…it has to be here." Said Beast Boy digging under his bed looking for something. Actually the something he was looking for was his birthday list. "Come on please be here, Please be here." He said continuing to dig tossing things out from under his bed. "Old sock…no…old tofu…no…old-there's something looking at Me." he yelled beginning to panic. Beast Boy jumped banging his head on from under his bed and scattering to the far corner of the room.

"Dude…what was that thing?" He asked himself. Suddenly there was a noise from down the hall. Beast Boy opened his door and caught sight of something walk past his room and turn the corner.

Cautiously he stepped out of the room and followed behind whatever it was. He could only see its shadow but Beast Boy being well…Beast Boy figured that it was some kind of intruder.

"Maybe I should call Robin…no I can deal with this myself…I think." Said Beast Boy. He followed the things shadow until it stopped directly at Raven's room.

"No one ever goes in Raven's room…I'm not even allowed in there." Beast Boy ran down the hall. "Okay who are you and what are you doing going into Raven's room?"

"Beast Boy you idiot it's-."

Beast Boy continued to charge tackling them to the ground.

"Beast Boy." Came a low growl. "What are you doing?"

Beast Boy blinked looking down. "Oh ummm…Raven I-but you were- I thought you guys-so when did you guys come back?" he asked.

"Can you please get off me?" Asked Raven.

Beast Boy laughed nervously and stood up offering his hand for her to take. Raven grabbed it and stood up rubbing her head glaring at him.

"So…what did you buy?" Asked Beast Boy trying to look into the bag she was holding.

"None of your business." Said Raven.

Beast Boy smirked. "Is it for…me?" he asked raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Why would I be buying something for you?" She asked.

"Because tomorrow's my…oh…never mind." Said Beast Boy sadly. "Well I'll see ya latter." He said walking off.

Raven looked down at the bag and then back to him. She watched as Beast Boy turned the corner looking sadly down at the floor.

"He actually thought I forgot his birthday." Said Raven. She sighed and walked inside her room tossing the video game on her bed and pulling Beast Boy's birthday list back out.

"He'll be looking for this and if he knows I have it…ugh." Said Raven. She tucked the list in her cloak and walked out the door.

Raven walked down the hall to Beast Boy's room. _What if he's in there?_ She wondered to herself. _What am I suppose to do just hand him the list and tell him I took it from his room. He'll hate me…wait why do I even care? _

Raven knocked on the door. No reply. "Beast Boy…are you in there?" She asked. Still no reply. Raven sighed and walked through the door looking around it seemed that his room was even messier then before. Quickly she walked over to the side of the bed and dropped the list under his bed.

She sighed slightly relived that she had returned the list without him knowing she had it. Okay well he might have thought that she had it but she knew once he found it he would think it was lying in his room the whole time.

Raven walked over to the door but just as she was about to exit she heard someone come down the hall. Raven looked around trying to figure out what to do. Thinking quickly she phased through the floor just as the door swished open reveling Beast Boy.

Beast Boy looked around his room again. But this time he saw something. He quickly ran over to the bed and pulled out the paper labeled 'Birthday list'. Beast Boy stood up and plopped himself on his bed. "She didn't find it." He breathed. "But…why do I feel like I wanted her too."

Beast Boy shook his head and laid back sinking into sleep.

-----------------------------------------------

The next morning Beast Boy was awakened by the most awful sound he thought he had ever heard, well unless you count the time Silkie had a stomach ache, those little guys sure did make loud noises when they were in pain.

Beast Boy sat up and climbed out of bed flinging open the door and looking down the hallway. No one was there nor on the other side. Suddenly the noise stopped Beast Boy stepped out of his room and walked down to the main room. No one was there.

Beast Boy sighed and turned around to come face to face with his four friends. "Happy Birthday Beast Boy." They all said.

Before Beast Boy could talk banners popped down from the walls confetti poured from the ceiling.

"Dude, you guys did all this for me?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Of course you are our friend." Said Starfire.

Beast Boy smiled. "Thanks guys."

"So who wants cake?" Asked Cyborg.

"Cake for breakfast, sweet." Said Beast Boy.

"Ummm…Beast Boy it's almost twelve thirty." Said Raven.

"Okay cake for lunch." He said still smirking.

Raven rolled her eyes.

After they all ate cake and Beast Boy had opened his presents, more training equipment from Robin, a c.d. from Starfire, something to upgrade the game station with from Cyborg which meant this would be another present for 'both' of them, and then there was Raven's present _Mega Monkeys 5. _

"Dude Raven where'd you find this?" He asked turning to her.

Raven shrugged. "Some video game store."

Beast Boy smiled. "Wait…how did you know I wanted this anyway?" He asked.

Raven shrugged again.

"Well ya'll this was fun but I think I'm going to go wax the T-car, B you wanna come?" Asked Cyborg.

Beast Boy blinked stupidly. Cyborg never let anyone touch the T-car. "Ummm maybe latter Cy."

Cyborg shrugged and walked out of the room.

"Robin I wish to show you something in the other room." Said Starfire pulling him out of the room and sending a knowing look to Raven.

Raven glared at her and sighed.

"Ummm…what was that about?" Asked Beast Boy.

Raven shrugged. "I'm gonna go meditate."

Beast Boy's ears drooped for a moment. "Okay." He said.

Raven looked at him. He looked so sad. "Beast Boy…" She said not quite sure what she was doing.

"Yeah Rae?" He asked looking at her confused.

Raven sighed pulling her hood back and leaning in closer to him. "Happy Birthday." She said before pressing her lips against his.

When she pulled away Beast Boy just stood there dumbstruck. "What was-."

"I found your Birthday list." Said Raven sighing. "And I just wanted to tell you that…I like you too."

Beast Boy smiled. "You know the only thing that could make this day better…is a moped."

Raven groaned.

**Yeah…please tell me what you think. This story is to my grandma whose birthday's in a couple of days. She's always believed in me when I really need her so I'm dedicating this to her. Please review. I hope to have another story up real soon.**

Gothic goddess 14


	5. Self Defense

Chapter 5 'Self Defense'

The four titans looked up at Robin from the couch with blank expressions.

"Okay Robin why did you call us here?" Asked Raven slightly angry. "I was in the middle of a good book and-."

"As you all know our last battle with Mumbo didn't go too well…" Said Robin.

**Flashback: **

_"Mumbo jumbo." Yelled Mumbo holding out his hat. A flock of white doves flew out towards Raven just as she was about to say her three magic words._

_Raven fell to the ground glaring at him. Quickly Cyborg shot his sonic cannon at him but Mumbo dodged the attack. He held out his wrist making a stack of cards fly at Cyborg knocking him backwards. _

"_Now you see me…now you don't." Said Mumbo just as Starfire flew down at him. _

"_Huh?" Said Starfire confused. _

_Mumbo suddenly appeared behind her pulling a long band of handkerchiefs out of his hat and tying them around Starfire. _

_Robin quickly rushed over to help trying to untie the knot. "Titans!" Yelled Robin. "I'll help Starfire get Mumbo!" _

"_Umm…dude…where'd he go?" Asked Beast Boy. _

_The rest of them looked around. _

"_Up here Titans." Said a voice. _

_They all looked up to see Mumbo holding out his hat towards them. _

"_Don't let him suck you in." Yelled Robin. _

_But oddly enough they didn't get sucked inside. Instead, a purple colored blast flew out of the hat and hit all five of them knocking them down. _

_When they opened their eyes Mumbo was standing by them leaning on the side of a building. _

"_Titans GO!" Yelled Robin. _

"_Ummm…friend Robin." Said Starfire still wrapped in the handkerchiefs. _

_Robin quickly pulled out a bird-a-ring slashing the sides. Starfire stepped out and paused. "Robin something is wrong." She said. Starfire. "I can not fly." _

_Robin looked at Mumbo and then to the others who were confused as well. _

"_Man this is messed up." Said Cyborg. "I can't use any of my weapons." He said. _

"_Azerath Metrion Zinthos." Said Raven. Nothing happened. _

"_Dude!" Yelled Beast Boy. "I can't morph." _

"_What did you do to them?" Yelled Robin turning to Mumbo. _

_Mumbo shrugged. "I got rid of their powers." He stated._

"_What!" Yelled all of the titans. _

"_It's only temporary." Said Mumbo. "Now if you don't mind I'll be going." He said grabbing a sack of money and taking off. _

"_I don't think so." Said Robin running after him leaving the others behind. _

**End Flashback**

"So…seeing how most of us don't know how to fight without using our powers…I've signed us all up for…"

-----------------------------------------------

"Karate?" asked Cyborg looking up at the building.

"You've got to be kidding me." Said Raven.

Robin sighed and walked inside. "Come on." He said.

"Robin please what is this karate?" Asked Starfire following behind him.

Robin suddenly stopped. "Here we are." He said opening a door to another room.

"He can't be serious about this." Whispered Beast Boy.

"Sadly enough I think he is." Said Raven sighing.

As soon as Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven were inside the room they spotted Robin talking to what they figured was the karate instructor.

"Okay guys I say we make a run for it now before he spots us." Said Cyborg looking back to the door.

Raven and Beast Boy nodded. "But…why do you wish to run from friend Robin?" Asked Starfire.

"Well Star-." Began Beast Boy.

"Your boyfriend's a loon." Said Cyborg.

Starfire opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Ignore them Star." Said Robin.

"All right everyone!" Yelled the karate teacher from the front of the room. "Welcome to your first day at karate class. I'm going to need everyone to pair up now." He said.

Starfire quickly looked at Robin. "Robin do you wish to be my partner?" She asked.

Robin smiled at her. "Sure Star." He said.

The other three watched them walk off. "Well…didn't see that coming." Said Cyborg sarcastically.

"Yep." Said Beast Boy. "So what do you guys say we make a run for it now before they realize we're gone. " He said.

Cyborg smirked but before he could speak he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to find…

"Jinx?" Asked Cyborg confused.

Jinx smirked. "You up for a little competition?" She asked.

"What me vs. you?" Asked Cyborg. "Come on you might break a nail."

Jinx glared at him.

"Heh, on the other hand…" Said Cyborg. Jinx and him walked away.

"Well…that was strange." Said Raven.

"You two in the back come up here." Said the karate teacher pointing directly at…

"Oh no I'm not with-." Began Raven.

"Now, now don't be shy." Said the teacher.

"Come on Ravie." Said Beast Boy grabbing her arm and practically dragging her to the front.

"DON'T…call me Ravie." Said Raven ripping his grip off of her arm.

"All right lets begin." Said the teacher.

"I thought you wanted to leave." Said Raven folding her arms across her chest and glaring at him.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Maybe it'll be fun." He said.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Why the sudden change of attitude?" She asked.

"Why all of the questions?" Asked Beast Boy.

-----------------------------------------------

"Robin, you are sure I will not hurt you?" Asked Starfire.

"Starfire I'm positive." Said Robin.

"But I fear that my strength will-."

"Starfire you're not going to hurt me." Said Robin.

"But-."

Robin put his hand over Starfire's mouth. "Trust me." He said.

Starfire sighed and nodded. She grabbed Robin by the arm and flung him over her making him land on his back.

Starfire smiled. "That was-."

"Ice." Squeaked Robin.

Starfire gasped. "Friend Robin I did not mean to harm you. Oh, it is all my fault." Said Starfire.

Robin sat up rubbing his arm. "It's okay Star…you didn't hurt me…too much." He mumbled.

"Then you are uninjured?" She asked smiling brightly.

"Mostly." He said.

"Oh I am elated to see that you are well." She said pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Star…fire…can't breathe." Said Robin.

Starfire gasped and dropped him to the floor.

-----------------------------------------------

"You're suppose to flip me." Stated Jinx.

"Girl, I ain't going to flip you." Said Cyborg.

"Why not we fight in battles all the time." Said Jinx. "What's so different about this?" She asked.

Cyborg seemed lost for words. "Well…I uhhh…you-."

"Just shut up and flip me." She said glaring at him.

Cyborg shrugged and grabbed her flipping her over his shoulder. She landed on a mat with a thump. Jinx looked up at him stunned.

"What?" Asked Cyborg looking confused.

Jinx glared. "I can't believe you flipped Me." she said.

"You told me to." Said Cyborg.

"Well I didn't actually think you'd do it." Snapped Jinx.

Cyborg groaned.

Suddenly a scream from the front rang through the room. "Beast Boy you idiot get off me!"

Everyone stopped staring at the two in the front of the room. Apparently Beast Boy had somehow fallen on top of Raven leaving the two in a very awkward position.

"Beast Boy." Growled Raven.

"Heh, look Raven I didn't mean too-."

"Get off." Snapped Raven.

Beast Boy quickly stood up offering her his hand. A small smirk crossed Raven's face. She took his hand and allowed him to help her up. Once fully standing Raven squeezed his hand tighter.

"Ummm…Raven what are you gonna-."

But before Beast Boy could finish Raven flipped him over her making him land face down on a nearby mat. "Owww." Squeaked Beast Boy.

Raven stood looking down at him hands on her hips looking satisfied. Beast Boy sat up rubbing his head. He looked down at his left arm. "I think you broke my arm." He said.

"What?" Asked Raven a look of pure shock crossing her face.

"I said…I think you broke my arm." Said Beast Boy.

Raven bent down next to him. "Let me see your arm." Said Raven taking his arm and holding her hand out over it. She stared at him confused. "I don't think your arm's broken…I don't even think that it's fractured-."

Beast Boy smirked, grabbing her arms and pulling her forward quickly pressing his lips on hers.

-----------------------------------------------

"Friend Robin…what type of move is that?" asked Starfire pointing to Beast Boy and Raven.

"Uhhh…Starfire that's not really a-." Began Robin.

"Should we try?" Asked Starfire.

Robin smiled. "Well…we could…that is if you want too." He said.

Starfire shrugged and pressed her lips on Robin's.

-----------------------------------------------

"Your friends are quite odd." Said Jinx looking up at Cyborg.

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah…I know…so you wanna go get a burger?" he asked.

Jinx nodded. "Yeah, sure…but you do realize that this doesn't mean I'll go easy on you next time I see you right?"

Cyborg nodded.

"Glad we agree." Said Jinx. Cyborg and her slipping out of the door.

**Okay…I don't know much about karate but I just thought this would be funny to do. Anyway please review and I'll update soon.**

Gothic goddess 14


	6. Dancing with destruction

Chapter 6 'Dancing with destruction'

"DUDE!" The loud voice of Beast Boy echoed through the tower.

Everyone burst into the main room quickly. "What's wrong?" Asked Robin panting.

Beast Boy held out an envelope for them to see. "We got a letter from Batman…The Batman!"

Robin glared at him grabbing the letter and opening it up. The other titans watched intently as Robin scanned the letter.

"He wants us to go undercover at a dance in Gotham." Said Robin shrugging. "It says something about some villain planning to crash it…they still don't know who though or how they're going to do it."

"Oh." Said Beast Boy. "Well…glad everyone wasn't busy." He said.

Cyborg glared at him wiping some grease off his face. "Yeah…me too." He said sarcastically.

"Friend Robin when is this dance of which you speak?" Asked Starfire.

"In two days." Said Robin shrugging and putting the letter down on the table. "Now I'm going back to the training room." He said beginning to walk away.

"Ummm…Robin…didn't you read the bottom of the letter?" Asked Raven.

"What do you mean?" Asked Robin stopping and turning around to face her.

"It says you need a date." She said pointing to the letter.

"A…what?" He asked.

Starfire's eyes lit up and she flew over beside him as if claming he was hers.

Robin looked at her and smiled. "Starfire would you-."

Starfire gasped. "Of coarse friend Robin I would love too." She said bouncing up and down happily.

"Great." Said Robin. "Then meet me in the gym in ten minutes and we'll spar a little." He said walking away.

Starfire looked down. "Oh…of coarse." She said.

They watched Robin walk away.

"I must go." Said Starfire sadly floating out the door.

"Wait a minute!" Yelled Beast Boy peering over Raven's shoulder. "It doesn't say anything about a date!" He yelled.

Raven glared at him. "So…what's wrong with giving them a little push…you two idiots do it all the time." She said. "Anyway I'm going to go meditate." She said walking away.

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other.

"Hey Raven wait up!" Yelled Beast Boy running out the door after her.

"What?" Asked Raven glaring at him.

"I didn't know you wanted them too get together." Said Beast Boy.

"It's kind of obvious that they like each other." Said Raven rolling her eyes from under her hood.

"So…you don't like Robin?" Asked Beast Boy.

Raven stopped walking and looked over at him confused. "What?" She asked. "Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Well…after that whole Trigon thing you two were pretty close and I just thought that maybe you might have-so you don't like Robin?" He asked.

Raven sighed continuing to walk. "Yes I do." She said.

Beast Boy quirked an eyebrow at her confused. "But you just said that-."

"Robin's my friend, I like all of my friends." She said.

"Oh…so you like me?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Yes." Said Raven. "Now I have to go meditate…I'll see you latter." She said stepping into her room.

"So…she likes me…but not in that way." Said Beast Boy his ears drooping.

-----------------------------------------------

Robin dogged a few punches from Starfire. "So…about that whole dance thing." Said Robin ducking from her punch.

"Yes friend Robin?" Asked Starfire leaping up from his kick.

"I was umm…wondering…if you would-whoa!"

Robin collided into Starfire sending them both to the ground.

"Ummm…sorry." He said sitting up and rubbing his head.

"It is okay friend." Said Starfire smiling and beginning to stand up.

"Wait." Said Robin grabbing her arm. "I wanted to ummm…ask you if maybe you'd like to go along with me…to the dance…if you didn't have anyone else in mind…I mean if you do that's okay because I'll just-."

Starfire gasped flying up into the air. "I would love to go to the dance with you friend Robin!" She said pulling him into one of her bone-crushing hugs.

"Great…now could you…let me go before…you kill me?" Squeaked Robin.

Starfire dropped him on the ground. "I must go tell friend Raven and ask her to travel to the mall of shopping with me tomorrow!" She said zipping out of the room.

Robin sighed.

-----------------------------------------------

"Friend Raven!" Yelled Starfire the next morning. "Friend Raven you said you would go along with me to buy a dress for the dance…friend…Raven?" Asked Starfire pressing her ear against the door. "She must still be sleeping." Whispered Starfire to herself.

Starfire sighed and held her hand up to the door making a fist.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

Starfire pounded on the door. "Friend Raven it is almost noon!" She yelled.

The door flung open revealing Raven. "What do you want I was trying to meditate…but I can't considering the fact that _you_ keep yelling." She snapped.

Starfire blinked stupidly at her. "Friend you promised to go to the mall today." She said.

Raven groaned. "Fine I'll-."

"Come friend!" Yelled Starfire grabbing her wrist and pulling her down the hall.

-----------------------------------------------

"So it finally happened didn't it?" Asked Cyborg. "You finally asked Starfire out."

"Took long enough." Said Beast Boy rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Said Robin. "So who are you guys taking?" He asked.

"Ummm…" Said Cyborg nervously. "I'm…meeting someone there." He said.

"Me too!" Added Beast Boy.

"You're not asking Raven?" He asked looking at Beast Boy confused. "I thought you told us you liked her?"

"Shhhhh." Snapped Beast Boy. "Besides she doesn't like me in that way." He said.

"How do you know?" Asked Robin. "Anyway where's that invitation?"

"W-why do you wanna see that?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Because, I want to see what time we need to be there." Said Robin looking around.

"I'll look latter." Said Beast Boy. "You wanna play some video games?" He asked plopping onto the couch and holding up the controller.

"Here it is." Said Robin picking up the invitation. They watched his mask scan over it again and his face become an angry shade of red. "It doesn't say anything about a date in here." He said glaring at the two.

The two boys looked at each other and then back to Robin. "It was Raven's idea." They both said.

-----------------------------------------------

The next day was filled with stress…for most of them anyway. The morning was filled with arguing…mostly by Robin and Raven because of her little 'prank' that she decides to pull. After that they had to find tuxedos for Beast Boy and Cyborg. **(Robin has one right?) **Which was a problem because of Cyborg's size and the fact that every tuxedo Beast Boy picked out clashed with his skin. Once both of them had found something they all had to get ready…that didn't go well either. Starfire was trying to fix Raven's hair and after countless minutes and hours Raven agreed to keep the hairdo in for an hour. What Starfire didn't realize was that the dance was in two hours.

Finally it was time to go and everyone was ready…mostly everyone.

"Come on Raven!" Yelled Beast Boy pounding on the door.

"Go without me."

"Come out."

"No."

Beast Boy sighed. "What do you want me to tell the others?" He asked.

"That I'm not coming." Said Raven.

A smile formed at the corner of the changeling's mouth. "Okay." He said sighing.

"Okay?" Asked Raven.

"Okay." Said Beast Boy. He turned into a fly and zipped under the door.

"Well…that was easy." Said Raven. "I can't believe I actually let Starfire talk me into wearing a dress." She mumbled. "Oh well it doesn't matter at least I don't have too-."

**BANG!**

"Beast Boy what are you doing?" Asked Raven looking at the green boy on the floor.

"Heh, how ya doing Raven?" He asked sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Get…out." She said.

Beast Boy blinked a few times staring at her. She was wearing a long black sleeveless dress with long black gloves that went just above her elbows.

"What?" Asked Raven quirking an eyebrow at him.

"N-nothing." Said Beast Boy quickly. "Now come on we gotta get going the others are-."

"I'm not going…I told you this already." Said Raven.

"So you're quitting a mission? That doesn't sound like you Rae…ven." Said Beast Boy.

"I'm not quitting a-."

"Great lets go." Said Beast Boy.

"I'm not-."

"If that's how you wanna be okay." Said Beast Boy transforming into a large ape and picking Raven up slinging her over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Yelled Raven a few objects blowing up.

Beast Boy drug her down to the main room and plopped her on the ground. He transformed back into himself and looked down at her smiling.

Raven glared at him.

"So…are we all ready to go?" Asked Cyborg.

-----------------------------------------------

When they reached the dance Starfire was bouncing up and down in the back seat. Raven was still glaring at Beast Boy. Beast Boy was attempting to get Raven to smile…and failing. And Robin and Cyborg had declared themselves sanest people in the car.

"Okay, act like you belong here…which means don't do anything stupid or cause any attention." Said Robin.

All four of them turned to Beast Boy. "What?" He asked.

Robin groaned. "Never mind." He said. "So…Starfire…do you wanna dance?" He asked turning to the beauty beside him.

Starfire gasped. "I would love to friend Robin!" She exclaimed grabbing his hand and pulling him onto the dance floor.

"That took long enough." Said Cyborg. "Well, I'm going to go see what they have to eat around here." He said walking away.

Beast Boy sighed and looked over at Raven who was watching Starfire and Robin dance. "You wanna dance don't you?" He asked.

"No." Said Raven sending him a glare.

"Oh…" Said Beast Boy.

Raven sighed. "I know you want too…so why don't you just go ask someone?" She asked.

"But…won't you feel lonely?" Asked Beast Boy.

Raven looked at him confused. "Sense when do you care what I feel…besides I'm not allowed too feel remember." She snapped.

"Oh…right." Said Beast Boy.

They both stood there silently except for the sound of Beast Boy shuffling his feet on the floor.

"Just ask someone to dance you're bugging me." Snapped Raven.

"I will…" Said Beast Boy. He paused looking around. "I like this song."

Raven glared at him. "Then go ask someone to dance!" She yelled.

A loud bang echoed through the room. Raven and Beast Boy looked over to see Cyborg who was stuffing his face with food now covered in green goo, they guessed it was Jell-O. Robin sent the two a glare from the dance floor though he wasn't sure if they could see him.

"Okay." Said Beast Boy. "You really want me to ask someone?"

"I just want you to stop bugging me." Said Raven.

Beast Boy smirked. "And if I do ask someone…do you promise they won't get mad?"

Raven looked at him confused. "How should I know?"

Beast Boy's smile became wider. "Wanna dance?" He asked holding out a gloved hand.

Raven stood there looking at him with a shocked expression. "I-ummm…"

"Raven is that a yes or no?" Asked Beast Boy.

Raven sent him a glare. "If something blows up I'll-."

"I'll take that as a yes." Said Beast Boy grabbing her hand and pulling her onto the dance floor.

-----------------------------------------------

Starfire smiled watching Robin. "Friend Robin I am very happy that you asked me here." She said.

"Yeah…no problem." Said Robin nervously.

"I believe I like this dance better then the last one." Said Starfire. "I could not stand that Kitten." She said her eyes glowing green for a moment.

Then it hit Robin why they were really here. "Have you seen any villains around that may be disguised?" He asked.

Starfire's smile faded. "Oh…no I have not." She said sighing.

Robin smiled at her. "Good, I wouldn't want to see Kitten again either. Who knows maybe they won't show up." He said.

"Yes then it will just be us." Starfire's eyes widened realizing what she just said.

Robin laughed. "Yeah…umm…Starfire, there's something I want to tell you…"

"Yes, Robin?" She asked her eyes gleaming.

Suddenly a loud bang went off in the far corner of the room. They both stopped dancing and turned to the noise to see various objects being blown up.

Robin groaned. "I'll be right back." He said. "Wait here."

Robin walked up to Beast Boy and Raven. "Look I can see that you two are having fun…but you're causing a commotion." Said Robin.

Raven sighed looking from Beast Boy to Robin and then back to Beast Boy. "I told you I couldn't dance with you." She said.

Robin quirked a masked brow at her. It almost sounded like she wanted to dance with Beast Boy…did she like him too?

"I…have to go." Said Raven walking away.

"Dude!" Snapped Beast Boy sending Robin a glare.

"Sorry, but we have to keep a low profile." Said Robin.

"Oh and you get to dance with the girl you like but I can't!" Said Beast Boy.

"Well, it's your fault that I didn't get to tell Starfire how I felt." Said Robin.

Beast Boy glared at him.

Robin sighed. "Fine…you really wanna dance with her…go out there no one will see the things blowing up then." Said Robin pointing to the outside.

Beast Boy looked at him confused. "It's dark outside. Plus there's no music and-."

"Just go…unless you want someone else to dance with her." Said Robin looking over at a guy walking towards Raven.

Beast Boy let out an EEP and ran towards her.

Robin shook his head and walked back over to Starfire.

"Robin what was going on?" She asked confused.

Robin laughed. "Raven's emotions were going crazy and she was blowing things up…nothing new."

Starfire smiled at him. "Robin…what were you going to say…before…"

Robin blushed. "Oh…that." He said sighing. "Starfire, you're an amazing person…and ever sense I met you I've always liked you as a friend and…what I'm trying to say is that…Starfire I umm…I love you."

Starfire smiled and pulled him into a hug. "I love you also Robin." She whispered.

"Kiss the girl already!" Yelled a loud voice.

Robin and Starfire looked up to see Cyborg and the rest of the room looking at them. They both blushed and turned away from each other.

"Awe looked they're shy!" Said another person.

Robin was trying his hardest to restrain himself from lunging out at whoever said something about them but was pulled away from his thoughts about killing the next person who said something when Starfire pressed her lips against his.

"All right Robbie!" Yelled Cyborg laughing.

"We all saw this coming…hey sparky."

Cyborg turned around to see Bumblebee behind him. "Hey Bee." He said.

"So did you dance with anyone yet?" she asked.

"Is everyone here?" Asked Cyborg looking around.

"Nah…just me and Speedy…we were sent undercover." She said shrugging.

"Oh…so did you wanna-."

"Bumblebee." Came a mocking tone from behind Cyborg.

He spun around coming face to face with…

"Jinx?" He asked.

"I haven't seen you sense you betrayed headmaster." Said Jinx glaring at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee let out a huff. "Well I wasn't expecting to see you here I thought we were sent here for a good reason not to defeat you guys like that." Said Bumblebee snapping her fingers.

"What do you mean like that?" Asked Jinx copping her motion. "And besides I'm not here to crash this party, for your information I was invited."

"Why would they invite you?" Asked Bumblebee.

Jinx glared at her. "Cyborg…haven't seen you for a while."

"Stay away from him." Snapped Bumblebee.

"Oh is someone jealous?" Asked Jinx giving her a catty smile.

"No…it's just I-I mean-." Began Bumblebee.

Jinx laughed. "You're just jealous because I got to asked him to the dance before you." She said.

"I could care less what went on while I was at the hive." Said Bumblebee.

"But you care what happens now don't you?" Asked Jinx.

Bumblebee glared at her, her anger rising. And in one quick second she tackled Jinx to the ground while Cyborg stood there dumbfounded.

-----------------------------------------------

"You do know that was very rude." Said Raven.

"Yeah well I didn't trust that guy…sides Robin said we could lay off the mission for a little while and come out here to dance." Said Beast Boy. "That is…if you want too…I mean if not then-."

"Well you've already drug me out here so why not." Said Raven.

Beast Boy smiled and grabbed her hand pulling her farther and farther away.

"Were are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see." He said in a singsong voice.

Raven looked at him confused. "Do you even know where we're going?" She asked.

"Yes." Said Beast Boy pulling her around the corner to reveal a small white gazebo.

"How did you even know where this was?" Asked Raven.

"Animal instincts?" He said laughing nervously.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"So…" Said Beast Boy. "Do you wanna-."

"Come on." Said Raven sighing and pulling him over to the gazebo.

Beast Boy was tempted to do a small victory dance but figured that everything was going smoothly now and that he probably shouldn't ruin another 'moment'.

"Can I ask you a question?" Asked Raven.

Beast Boy smiled thinking that maybe…just maybe she was going to say something about her liking him, after all she did dance with him, so there was still hope right?

"How are we suppose to dance without any music?" She asked.

"Oh." Said Beast Boy. "Umm…well, there doesn't _have_ to be music does it I mean, there's not a law or anything that says that there _has_ to be music when you dance…is there cause-."

"Beast Boy." Snapped Raven. "Please…just shut up and take my hand."

Beast Boy smiled and took her hand placing his other hand around her waist. "So…ummm are you having fun?" Asked Beast Boy.

"I don't do fun." Said Raven.

She watched as Beast Boy's face saddened.

"But if you are asking if I'm having a good time…then yes I guess I am." Said Raven.

"Really?" Asked Beast Boy.

Raven nodded.

"Raven…umm…there's something I want too…ask you."

"Hmmm?" Asked Raven.

"I umm…heh…do you…do you think Robin and Starfire make a good couple?" He asked.

"What?" Asked Raven looking at him confused. That wasn't what she was expecting. "I guess so." She answered.

"Yeah…me too." Said Beast Boy. "So…sense they're going to get together and Cyborg will probably get together with Bumblebee or Jinx…who do you think we'll end up with?" He asked.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Well, you'll end up with some blonde bimbo. **(No offense to anyone who's blond I'm blonde too…okay actually it's blondish brownish but anyway…) **and I'll end up alone." She said.

"What if I don't want a blonde bimbo?" Asked Beast Boy.

Raven quirked an eyebrow at him. "What are you saying?" She asked.

Beast Boy sighed. "Umm…that I…love you?"

Raven's eyes widened. "What?" she asked.

"I…umm…said I love you." Said Beast Boy sheepishly.

"Beast Boy you do realize that I'm not supposed to feel right?" Asked Raven.

"Yes." Said Beast Boy sighing.

"And while I love you too I'm not sure if I'm allowed to show it." She continued.

"Yeah I-what did you just say?" Asked Beast Boy.

Raven blushed.

"Are you-did you just-and I-."

Raven rolled her eyes at him. "I'm going to shut you up now."

"Huh?" Asked Beast Boy.

He was quickly cut off when she pressed her lips against his.

**BAM**

They quickly pulled away to see the roof of where the party was going on blow up.

Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other, and then a loud scream that sounded oddly like Robin filled the air. "RAVEN! BEAST BOY!"

"So…should we go now?" Asked Beast Boy.

Raven nodded.

**So…what'd you think about it? Review please! A big thanks to Samanthe2121 for giving me the cy/bee/jinx idea. My school's starting tomorrow and hopefully I can still update regularly anyway hope you enjoyed the story.**

Gothic goddess 14


	7. Double Date

Chapter 7 'Double Date'

Cyborg and Beast Boy eyed the two teens on the couch.

"When are they just going to give in and tell each other how they feel?" Asked Beast Boy rolling his eyes.

"I know they act like this everyday but still no one confesses." Said Cyborg.

"You do realize I can hear you right?" Asked Robin.

The two boys let out a loud EEP and turned back to their video game.

"Friend Robin what are friend Cyborg and friend Beast Boy talking about?" Asked Starfire.

"Ignore them." Said Robin shooting the two a glare. "Come on." He said grabbing Starfire's hand and pulling her out of the room.

"Man, he so likes her." Said Cyborg.

"You know…we should help them." Said Beast Boy.

"What do you have in mind?" Asked Cyborg quirking an eyebrow at the changeling.

"Hmmmm…I've got it!" Said Beast Boy leaping up off the couch.

"What is it?" Asked Cyborg.

"Wait…never mind." Said Beast Boy.

Cyborg groaned. "Figures." He mumbled.

"Hey what's that spose to mean?" Asked Beast Boy.

"I got it!" Said Cyborg. "We set them up on a date…but how?" He asked himself.

"We could always tell him to go along on a double date with one of us…then he'd have to ask Starfire." Said Beast Boy.

"Whoa…that was actually one of your good ideas." Said Cyborg.

"Thanks! Hey wait a minute-."

"So which one of us is going to go?" Asked Cyborg.

"You can go…just ask Bumblebee or Jinx or…someone." Said Beast boy shrugging.

"Number one, Robin gave Bumblebee a vacation this week because she said that her team was getting on her nerves." Said Cyborg. "Number two, I can't ask Jinx…do you know what Robin would do to me if he found out I was dating a villain?" he asked.

"Oh…right." Said Beast Boy. "Then who's going to go?"

"You." Said Cyborg shrugging.

"Me!" Yelled Beast Boy. "I don't know anyone to ask…I mean who else do we know that wants to see those two stop flirting constantly and get together!"

Cyborg stroked his chin thinking. "Well, there is _one_ girl I know you could ask." He said.

-----------------------------------------------

"Please!"

"No."

"But Raven, come on!" Complained Beast Boy.

"No." Said Raven glaring at him.

"But it's for Robin and Starfire…I mean you can't tell me that you're not sick of them flirting all the time." Said Beast Boy.

"You do realize that by getting them together they'll only flirt more right?" Asked Raven. "Anyway I'm sorry I can't help you." She said turning back and walking into her room.

"But, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!"

Raven looked behind her to see him on the ground clinging onto her cloak. "How'd you get in here?" She asked.

"Umm…through the door. Anyway, come on Raven it's just for one night and its not like we're really on a date." Said Beast Boy.

Raven sighed. "Fine…but for your sake they better get together." She said glaring at him.

Beast Boy leapt up and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks Raven!"

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Beast Boy pulled away and laughed nervously. "Umm…that was for…you know saying that you'd go…to help Robin and Star…okaybye!" He said quickly running out the door.

Raven groaned. "I can't believe I just did that." She said.

-----------------------------------------------

"I can't believe she did that." Said Cyborg.

"What are you talking about you told me to ask her." Said Beast Boy.

"Yeah…but I didn't think she'd actually say yes!" Said Cyborg. "Anyway now the fun part begins. Go tell Robin."

Beast Boy nodded and took off down the hall in search of the masked boy. "If I was Robin where would I be…" he asked himself. "Oh duh…with Starfire. But where is Starfire?"

"You wish to see me friend Beast Boy?" Asked a voice from behind him.

Beast Boy turned around to see Starfire standing there and right beside her of coarse was Robin. "Actually…I need to ask Robin something." He said.

"Oh of coarse I shall be in the main room when you are finished." Said Starfire flying off down the hallway.

"What is it Beast Boy?" Asked Robin.

"Okay…well you see I have this date tonight…and I was wondering sense you and Starfire are getting so close…if maybe you guys would like to double with me?" Asked Beast Boy.

Robin looked at the changeling like he was growing an extra eyeball from his forehead.

"What?" Asked Beast Boy. "Oh come on everyone knows you like her even my date knows it…are you coming or not?"

Robin sighed. "I'll ask Starfire…and your date better appreciate this, by the way who is your date?" he asked.

"Oh don't worry you guys both know her." Said Beast Boy walking off. "Oh and tell Starfire to be ready by six!" he yelled.

Robin sighed. "How did I get myself into this again?"

-----------------------------------------------

Robin walked slowly into the main room hoping that maybe Starfire wasn't in there. Too bad Robin apparently had the worst luck. He found the Tamaranian sitting on the couch watching her favorite TV show: World of fungus. Robin plopped down beside her and sighed…maybe she wouldn't notice him.

"Friend Robin…what is wrong…you look…" Began Starfire turning to him.

"Starfiredoyouwannagoonadatewithmetonight." Said Robin quickly.

"Umm…I could not hear you correctly Robin." Said Starfire slightly confused.

Robin sighed. "I said…do you want to go on a date with me…tonight."

Starfire gasped her eyes turning into hearts. "I would love too Robin…oh I must go tell friend Raven!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah…just be ready by six." Said Robin. "Beast Boy said he has a date too so we're doubling I guess." Said Robin.

Starfire nodded giving Robin a quick hug before flying out of the room.

Robin sighed and sat back on the couch.

"Awe now wasn't that just the sweetest thing you've ever seen?"

Robin turned around glaring at the half-man half-machine. "Cyborg don't-."

"Don't worry Robin I'm not going to make fun of you…yet." Said Cyborg. "That's my job for the ride there." He said.

"What do you mean ride there?" Asked Robin.

"Who do you think is driving you guys?" He asked. "Besides this is too good of an opportunity to pass up." Said Cyborg laughing.

Robin glared at him. "You know I hate you right?"

"Yep." Said Cyborg smiling. "You don't mind if I take pictures do you?" Asked Cyborg pressing a button on his arm. A small camera popped out and flashed making Robin unable to see for a second.

"Actually I do." Said Robin rubbing his eyes.

"Oh." Said Cyborg. "Well, I still can take pictures of BB and Rae for blackmail." He said shrugging.

Robin looked at Cyborg confused. "Beast Boy and who?"

-----------------------------------------------

"Friend Raven…Friend Raven I wish to speak with you." Said Starfire knocking on the door.

"What?" Asked Raven her eye peeking out of the door.

Starfire smiled. "Robin has asked me on a date!" She paused briefly before panicking. "What should I wear…what should I say…friend Raven I believe I need help." Said Starfire grabbing Raven's shoulders.

Raven sighed and pulled away from her grasp. "Don't worry about it Starfire I'll be there to help you…sadly enough." She mumbled.

"You will?" Asked Starfire. "Oh thank you friend!" She exclaimed pulling her into a hug.

"Starfire." She squeaked.

"Oh yes I forgot." Said Starfire dropping her onto the ground.

Raven sighed and watched the alien zoom down the hallway.

"Again I wonder why I agreed to this."

-----------------------------------------------

"Yo man chill out its not that funny…really." Said Cyborg watching Robin rolling around the floor laughing like a crazy man.

"Robin…are you going to be okay?" Asked Cyborg peering down at the boy.

The doors swished open to reveal Beast Boy. He looked at Robin on the floor and then to Cyborg who looked a little bit afraid of Robin at this time.

"Ummm…Cyborg…what's wrong with Robin?" Asked Beast Boy walking up beside Cyborg and looking down at Robin.

Robin took one look at Beast Boy and began laughing harder.

"Man, why didn't you tell him you were taking Rae out on a date?" Asked Cyborg looking at Beast Boy.

"You told him!" Yelled Beast Boy

"Well how was I supposed to know that he didn't know!" Cyborg yelled back.

They both looked back down at Robin who seemed to be calming down a little… okay well not too much.

"Dude…it's not that funny." Said Beast Boy.

"I know it's not but I can't get him to shut up." Said Cyborg.

A swishing sound filled their ears and they both turned to see Raven walk in a cup of tea in her hands.

"Don't come over here." Said Cyborg.

Raven rolled her eyes and walked over to them sitting down on the couch.

Robin stopped and stared at her for a few seconds before he fell back onto the ground laughing uncontrollably once again.

Raven sighed looking at the two 'sane' boys in front of her. "You told him didn't you?" She asked.

Beast Boy sighed. "Cyborg did." He said.

"Well it's not my fault…how was I suppose to know he didn't know that you were taking Raven on a-."

"Shhhh." Said Beast Boy slapping his hand over Cyborg's mouth. "Not in front of Robin."

Raven sighed. "Well get him to shut up before he goes completely insane and doesn't get to take Starfire on a date." She said.

-----------------------------------------------

After countless minutes of trying to get Robin to stop laughing he shut up. Although they had to get Raven and Beast Boy out of the room before he did. Then they had to get ready…Starfire was the first one ready…about seventy minutes ready to be exact. She paced around the main room until Robin walked in. Then Cyborg had to ply the overly giddy girl off of Robin. By that time Beast Boy and Raven had entered the room. And it took a death glare from Raven to make Robin not laugh insanely again. Finally they were all ready and they loaded into the car.

"Friends I did not know that you were doing the 'dating'." Said Starfire smiling at Beast Boy and Raven.

"We're n-."

Beast Boy put his hand over her mouth quickly. "I just asked her today." He said laughing nervously. "Right Raven?"

Raven sighed. "Right."

"Oh that is wonderful friends when we return I must recite the love poem from my home planet." Said Starfire happily.

"Ummm…yeah." Said Raven raising her eyebrow at her. "Cyborg are we almost there?"

"Are we a little anxious Rae?" Asked Cyborg from the driver's seat.

Raven glared at him.

"Heh, ummm…almost." He said.

"Where are we going again?" Asked Starfire smiling at Robin.

Robin looked back at Beast Boy. "Where are we going anyway?" He asked.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well, I did know a place that had great pie…but I figured that we'd just go out for dinner and a movie." He said.

"Oh that sounds wondrous." Said Starfire.

"Yeah…but don't you think we're a little underdressed to go to a fancy restaurant?" Asked Raven watching Cyborg pull up into the parking lot.

"Hmm…never thought of that." Said Beast Boy.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Figures."

"Okay ya'll get out of my car I'll be back in an hour to take you guys to the movies." Said Cyborg.

"You know we could just walk to the movies." Said Raven.

"Yeah…but then I'd miss all the fun." Said Cyborg.

Raven glared at him before opening the car door and stepping out. "For your sake…this better work." She whispered to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy laughed nervously. "Don't worry it will…I think." He said.

"You think?" Asked Raven.

Beast Boy didn't answer.

"You did get reservations to this place didn't you?" Asked Raven.

"Yes…I'm not that stupid am I?" Said Beast Boy.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Asked Raven.

"Name." Said the waiter.

"Oh…umm it's under Garfield."

Raven looked at Beast Boy confused. "Garfield?" She asked.

"Don't ask." He said.

Raven shrugged and looked over towards Robin and Starfire who seemed to suddenly be very shy towards each other.

"How can they talk for three hours straight at the tower and now when they're actually out together in public they won't talk?" Asked Beast Boy.

Raven opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when the waiter came back with four menus. "Your table is this way, follow Me." he said walking away.

The four teens followed him to a small private room lit by candlelight and a small table in the middle of the room.

"Robin is it not beautiful?" Asked Starfire clasping her hands together and smiling at him.

"Yeah." Said Robin not taking his eyes off of Starfire.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Did you pay for all of this?" She asked looking at Beast Boy slightly astounded on how he got the money.

"Well…Cyborg chipped in a little." He said.

Raven quirked an eyebrow at him. "Okay so Cyborg chipped in a lot." He said.

Raven felt a small smile tug at her lips but quickly pushed it away. "So…I guess we should sit down." She said.

Beast Boy nodded and took his seat across from Raven leaving Robin and Starfire to sit across from each other.

"Just tell me when you want to order your drinks." Said the waiter standing in the corner.

"Dude…when I paid for this I didn't know I paid for a chaperone too." Said Beast Boy.

"When y_ou_ paid for it?" Said Raven.

"Okay when Cyborg paid for it." Said Beast Boy. "But seriously dude could you like give us some space?" He asked.

"Actually…I believe I am ready to order my beverage." Said Starfire.

"Yeah me too." Said Robin.

The waiter gave Beast Boy an I-told-you-so look and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. "And what will you have sir?" He asked looking down at Robin.

"I'll have a soda."

"Herbal tea."

"Soy milk."

"Mustard."

The waiter stopped writing and looked up from his pad of paper to Starfire. "Excuse me miss…did you just say-."

"It is considered a beverage on my planet." Said Starfire.

The waiter groaned and wrote it down. "Teenagers." He mumbled walking away.

Raven sighed and looked across the table at Beast Boy who was what looked like inspecting his fork. Raven glared and kicked his leg from under the table.

"OWWW." Yelled Beast Boy leaping up and grabbing his leg.

"Friend Beast Boy…" Said Starfire confused.

"Heh ummm…I'm okay, there must be some type of animal in here." He said sitting back down and giving Raven a glare.

"Do something." Mouthed Raven to him looking over at Robin and Starfire.

Beast Boy sighed. "So…you guys don't mind what movie we see do you?" He asked. "I was thinking of Wicked Scary Two…what do you guys think?"

"They have a second one?" Asked Raven dully.

"Oh that sounds wonderfully horrible…I am anxious to see what happens next." Said Starfire smiling.

"Yeah…but are you sure that's a good idea Beast Boy…I mean after what happened last time and all." Robin said looking over at Raven who shot him a death glare.

"We don't speak of that anymore Robin." Said Raven. "And it really doesn't matter to me what we see." Raven said watching the waiter come back with their drinks. Raven picked up her tea and took a sip still glaring at Robin.

"Yes…Robin has told me how you and Beast Boy will probably not be watching the movie anyway." Said Starfire not noticing Robin waving his hands indicating for her to stop although Starfire didn't seem to notice. "Friend Cyborg seemed to agree also that you two would be doing the 'making out' during the movie." She continued.

Raven's eyes snapped wide open and she spit out her tea. "What?" She snapped her eyes glowing a bright red color.

Starfire laughed nervously. "Ummm…I did not-."

"Well…I can see that you need to few more minutes to decide what you want to order...I'll be leaving now." Said the waiter running away.

"Raven clam down." Said Beast Boy. "I'll deal with Cyborg latter."

Raven looked at him slightly confused. Was that Beast Boy…actually sounding mature? "Yeah…" said Raven quirking an eyebrow at him.

-----------------------------------------------

After dinner they found themselves standing outside waiting for Cyborg who was now five minutes late.

"Maybe Raven's right…maybe we should walk." Said Beast Boy.

"No…I don't think so." Said Raven. "I have a few things to say to Cyborg." She said folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah…that's what I'm afraid of." Said Beast Boy.

Suddenly a loud screech filled their ears and the T-car rounded the corner pulling up in front of them. "Sorry ya'll I was-."

Raven glared at him. "I'll kill you." She said.

"Look Rae I'm sorry I'm late but-." Began Cyborg.

The car door became surrounded in a black aura and was ripped from its hinges. "MY BABY!" Yelled Cyborg.

"Robin…you do not think friend Raven is serious…do you?" Asked Starfire looking worried.

"I'm not sure." Said Robin.

"How dare you say that-."

"Okay that's enough." Said Beast Boy grabbing Raven and pulling her away. "We'll meet you guys there!" He yelled.

Cyborg shrugged. "So…how are you two love birds doing so far?" he asked. Before Robin or Starfire could talk he popped the camera out of his arm and snapped a picture of them.

Robin glared at him and hopped in the car after Starfire. "Just go." He said.

Cyborg shrugged, started up the car, and pulled away passing Beast Boy and Raven as they drove away. "Have a nice walk!" yelled Cyborg.

The two shot him a glare and watched them drive away.

"Can you tell me what that was back there?" Asked Raven looking at Beast Boy confused.

"What, what was?" Asked Beast Boy.

"You…actually sounding…mature." Said Raven. "I mean I thought you would lash out at them too…why didn't you?" She asked.

Beast Boy shrugged continuing to walk beside her.

Raven raised an eyebrow at the changeling. It almost seemed like he _wanted _to kiss her.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

"N-nothing. It doesn't matter…so do you think the plan is working?" Asked Beast Boy.

"I think they could use a bit more persuading but it's coming along." Said Raven.

"So you think it was a good idea?" Asked Beast Boy.

"I think you and Cyborg trying to get Robin and Starfire was a good idea…me having to tag along and pretend to date you…bad idea." Said Raven.

"Oh." Said Beast Boy looking sad for a moment. "Why's that?"

"Well think about it…what are we suppose to tell Robin and Starfire after they get together?" Asked Raven. "That we decided to not go out anymore…I know Starfire's native and all but I don't think Robin will fall for that."

Beast Boy sighed. "I guess you're right…it was a stupid idea." He said.

Raven watched his face sadden. "It wasn't that stupid…I mean you did it for the right reason." She said.

Beast Boy smiled at her. "Oh look…we're here." He said laughing and opening the door gesturing for her to go first.

Raven almost smiled again but quickly covered it up with an eyeroll. "So where do you think Robin and Starfire are?"

"Friends!" Yelled a loud voice.

"I'm guessing closer then we think." Said Beast Boy.

"Friends we have purchased the tickets to the Wicked Scary Two…we must hurry before it begins." Said Starfire flying away.

Raven sighed. "I'll follow her." She said walking away.

"So dude when are you going to make your move…you know kiss her…or at least put your arm around her…or…do something!" Said Beast Boy.

Robin rolled her eyes from under his mask. "I'll make my move when you make yours." He stated.

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "I'm doomed." He squeaked.

-----------------------------------------------

When the boys found the girls they had already picked out the seats leaving a seat open beside Raven for Beast Boy and a seat next to Starfire for Robin.

"Friends hurry the movie has already begun." Said Starfire smiling at them.

"Ummm…Raven…we might have a slight problem." Said Beast Boy nervously.

"What's that?" Asked Raven not bothering to look away from the screen.

"Umm…okay you're going to laugh when you hear this…"

Raven turned to him raising an eyebrow.

"Okay maybe you won't…but ummm…Robin said that-."

A loud scream erupted from the screen cutting Beast Boy off and making Raven grab onto the closest thing to her…which happened to be Beast Boy's hand.

Beast Boy looked over at Robin and Starfire and laughed. Starfire had wrapped her hands around Robin's shoulder and was holding onto him tightly making Robin wince in pain.

"Beast Boy what were you saying about the plan?" Asked Raven.

Beast Boy looked down. "Umm…Raven…you can let go of my hand now." He said looking at their fingers entwined.

Raven blushed and let go of his hand pulling her hood up. "Whatever." She said turning back to the movie.

Beast Boy sighed and looked back over to Robin and Starfire who were watching the movie again. He groaned and looked at Raven. _I've gotta do something…but what? _He wondered to himself.

A sly smile spread across the changeling's face and he let out a yawn stretching and slipping his arm around Raven.

Robin looked surprised by this. Sure he had told Beast Boy he would make a move if he did, but he didn't think he would actually try something...especially not with Raven.

"Get off." Whispered Raven.

"Sorry…can't." Whispered Beast Boy back.

Raven turned her gaze away from the movie and glared at him. "What do you mean you can't?" she whispered harshly.

Beast Boy sighed. "Robin told me he would make a move if I did…put your head on my shoulder."

"Drop dead." Said Raven glaring at him.

Beast Boy groaned. "Come on…if Starfire sees you do it she'll copy you." He said.

Raven sighed and sunk into her seat resting her head on his shoulder. "I hope you're happy." She mumbled.

Beast Boy wouldn't admit it but for some reason he was.

He turned to look at Robin and Starfire again. Starfire watched Raven for a little before resting her head on Robin's shoulder. This was the one time Beast Boy wished he had a camera handy, Robin's face was priceless.

He smirked at Robin and lifted his hand off of Raven's shoulder giving him a small wave before putting his arm back down around her.

Robin glared at him and slowly lifted his arm up and around Starfire.

Starfire looked up and him smiling and put her head back down turning to the movie.

"What are they doing?" Whispered Raven.

Beast Boy laughed. "I think it's working."

"Good…now can I get up?" She asked.

Beast Boy's ears drooped slightly. "Oh…umm…I-."

Raven sighed pulling her hood back down and turning away. "Never mind." She said keeping her head placed on his shoulder.

Beast Boy smiled. He had always felt that he liked Raven even before Terra, though he figured he had no chance with her. But now…maybe he was wrong.

Raven looked up at him confused. "What?" She asked watching him looking down at her.

"Nothing." Said Beast Boy looking back to the screen quickly.

Silence passed between the four of them until a scream erupted from the movie again making them jump and something in the back blow up due to Raven's powers.

Beast Boy calmed down and looked over at the couple next to him. "How are we gonna get them to kiss?" he asked.

Raven glared at him. "Don't even think about it." She said.

"I'm not saying we-."

"Good." Said Raven.

"All I'm saying is that we have to get them to kiss…isn't there a way you can like…make them tell each other how they feel?" Asked Beast Boy.

"No." Said Raven. "And we can't force them to do something they don't want to do."

Beast Boy sighed. "You're right…but can't you just like push one of them?" Asked Beast Boy.

Raven glared at him and turned back to the screen.

Beast Boy looked around the theater how was he going to get the plan to work? He looked over at Raven a smile forming on his lips. "Hey Raven." He whispered in her ear.

Raven jumped and turned to face him. "Wha-mphhh." She was quickly cut off by Beast Boy pressing his lips on hers.

Raven stiffened. As soon as he pulled away he was going to be one dead changeling she would make sure of it.

Starfire poked Robin and pointed to the seen before them giggling. Robin had to laugh too he always thought Starfire and him would get together before Beast Boy and Raven…actually he never thought Beast Boy and Raven would get together at all but that was beside the point.

"Hey Star…ummm can I-."

A loud smashing sound filled their ears and Robin turned to see the screen begin to crack. The lights burst overhead and the movie stopped. The audience groaned and mumbled stuff under their breath.

Raven pulled away from Beast Boy and glaring at him. "Let's go the movies over." She said standing up and walking away.

"It's only over because of your powers-."

"Beast Boy…what did you do?" Asked Robin.

"Well, obviously you two know because I know you were watching." He said glaring at them and walking after Raven.

"Please, friend Beast Boy did something wrong?" Asked Starfire confused.

"I'm not sure." Said Robin. "Come on." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the theater.

-----------------------------------------------

"Raven wait up!" Yelled Beast Boy running after her.

"I called Cyborg he's coming to pick us up." She said not looking at him.

"Oh…okay well about what happened back there…I'm not sure what came over me I guess I was just trying too-."

"I don't care what came over you, you shouldn't have done that in the first place." She said walking faster trying to get away from him.

"I know! That's why I'm trying to apologize!" Yelled Beast Boy grabbing her arm.

Raven turned around glaring at him just as the T-car pulled up in front of them.

"So…how'd it go…was our plan a success?" Asked Cyborg.

Raven rolled her eyes and hopped into the car. "Just go pick up Robin and Starfire…and you…" She said pointing to Beast Boy. "Don't even think about sitting anywhere near me."

Beast Boy sighed and climbed into the front seat. So much for his theory about Raven liking him.

They found Robin and Starfire standing by the curb looking around for any sign of their friends.

"Hop in ya'll…so how'd the date go?" Asked Cyborg eyeing the two of them.

"Good." Said Robin.

"Yes, it was wonderful…and friend Cyborg you were right about what would happen during the movie." She said giggling.

Cyborg nodded. "See I told you that you two…wait I didn't say anything about…" Cyborg stopped the car in the middle of the road making the traffic in back of him stop. He turned around and looked back at Raven who was glaring out her window and then to Beast Boy who seemed very nervous.

Cyborg burst out laughing making Raven turn her attention away from outside of the car and to the front. "So…let me get this straight." Said Cyborg. "You're saying BB and Rae were…were…" Cyborg couldn't contain himself from laughing anymore. "Yo man I thought that this was a date for Robin and Star…not you and Rae." Said Cyborg clutching his sides.

"What?" Asked Robin. "You mean you two didn't really have a date?" He snapped.

Beast Boy slapped his hand over his face. This day had gone from bad to good then back to bad and then horrible.

"Robin I believe we have been…set up…yes?" Asked Starfire.

Robin sighed. "Yeah…something like that." He mumbled.

"Oh man this is priceless…I can just image your faces and-." Began Cyborg.

"Cyborg…" Said Beast Boy. "Just take us home." He snapped glaring at him.

"Whoa man what's wrong with you…I'd think you'd be happy…considering-."

"Cyborg!" Yelled Beast Boy.

Cyborg blinked stupidly at the changeling. "Ummm…okay chill out I'll go." Said Cyborg starting up the car again.

Raven looked at Beast Boy sitting in the front seat. He looked sad…he didn't really want to kiss her did he? Raven watched him slink down into his seat. Maybe he did.

_But who could love a half-demon? _She wondered to herself. _Besides Beast Boy loves Terra. _She saw him look back at her and she quickly turned away. _He does still love Terra…doesn't he? _

-----------------------------------------------

When they arrived back at the tower Raven quickly disappeared into her room and Beast Boy said that he had somewhere to go. But every one could tell he was upset about what happened that night.

"Robin…are our friends going to be okay?" Asked Starfire.

"I don't know Star." Said Robin he turned to walk away.

"Robin." Said Starfire. "Did you enjoy the 'date' tonight?" She asked blushing and looking down.

Robin turned around and smiled at her. "Yeah I did…even if it was a set up." He said.

Starfire smiled. "I believe I enjoyed it also." She said.

"Star?" Asked Robin.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I…what's that?" Asked Robin pointing to the other side of the room.

Starfire turned her head and quickly felt something press against her cheek. Robin pulled away and blushed. "Goodnight." He said quickly and ran out of the room.

Starfire touched her cheek with her fingertips and flew up into the air doing a flip.

-----------------------------------------------

Raven sighed for about the twentieth time that night. She was trying to meditate…and was failing miserably. That kiss just kept playing in her head. But the weird thing was she hadn't pulled away until she had too…well she didn't have too unless she wanted the whole theater to collapse. "I didn't actually want to kiss him…did I…no." She said shaking her head. "I just need to meditate." She said closing her eyes.

But before she could begin to chant her three words there was a knock on the door. "Raven." Came a familiar voice from the other side.

Raven sighed. She definitely didn't need to see Beast Boy right now. "What?" She asked.

"Umm…about earlier today I was just…I thought that…I'm sorry." He said.

Raven sighed and stepped onto the floor and peeking her eye out of the door. "It's okay…you were just trying to help…and I think it worked." She said.

"So…you're not going to send me into another dimension?" Asked Beast Boy hopefully.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"So…I'll be going now…I'll see you latter." He said turning to walk back to his room.

Raven quickly stepped out of her room and grabbed his arm stopping him. "Wait." She said.

"Huh?" Said Beast Boy turning around only to see Raven press her lips upon his and the light above them shatter.

Beast Boy quirked an eyebrow at her pulling away. "Ummm…what was-."

"That was for before…well goodnight." Said Raven turning to walk back into her room.

Beast Boy stared blankly ahead taking in what just happened. "YES!" He yelled raising his fist into the air and doing a victory dance.

"Oh and Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy froze and turned to the doorway to see Raven standing by it. "Heh…I was just-."

"Although it may not have seemed like it…I had a good time tonight." She said.

"Really?" Asked Beast Boy his eyes gleaming. "Then…ummm…would you like to do it again sometime…just us?" He asked. "If not then I understand but-."

Raven nodded. "Sure." She said giving him a small smile and walking back into her room.

-----------------------------------------------

The next morning Beast Boy walked groggily into the main room rubbing his eyes only to see pictures covering the walls. Most of them were of Robin and Starfire though there was some of him and Raven too.

Beast Boy looked around frantically and there in the corner of the room was Cyborg.

"What did you do?" Asked Beast Boy waving his arms in the air.

Cyborg shrugged. "I like it…but you know my favorite picture is on the front cover of the paper." Said Cyborg smirking.

"What are you-."

Cyborg held up the paper triumphantly to reveal a picture of Raven and Beast Boy yesterday at the movies with them kissing.

"Looks like you and your girlfriend made the cover." Said Cyborg laughing.

Beast Boy glared at him.

"Looks like the press has more dirt on you guys then I do." Said Cyborg.

Beast Boy's glare hardened.

"Although I did send them in that picture of you two last night…that was so sweet…so when's your next date?" He asked.

A thought suddenly came to Beast Boy. He smirked evilly at Cyborg.

"You don't mind if I drive again do you oh man that's going to-what are you smiling about?" Asked Cyborg.

"I just realized something that you have in your room…a certain picture of you and a girl named Jinx dancing…I wonder how the press would feel about that?" Said Beast Boy. He didn't wait for a response he took off towards Cyborg's room.

"What! Get back here you little grass stain!" Yelled Cyborg running after him.

**Okay well that was the longest one shot I think I have ever written. Anyway please review!**

Gothic goddess 14


	8. The BPed

Chapter 8 'The B-ped'

"Where are you dragging me again?" Asked Raven.

"Don't worry you'll love it." Said Beast Boy continuing to pull the dark girl down the hall.

"If it has anything to do with you, tofu, or video games…I won't like it." Said Raven.

"One out of three isn't so bad." Said Beast Boy shrugging and opening a door. "Raven, let me introduce to you the one, the only-."

"You got a moped?" Asked Raven pulling away from his grasp and looking at the moped in front of her.

"Yep…and it only took me five months to save up for." Said Beast Boy smiling proudly.

"When did you get this?" Asked Raven.

"Just yesterday." Said Beast Boy still smiling. "So…wanna take the B-ped for a spin with me?" He asked.

Raven quirked an eyebrow. "You _named_ it?" She asked.

"Yeah…what's wrong with that?" Asked Beast Boy. "Anyway put this on." He said shoving a helmet into her arms and putting one on his own head.

Raven rolled her eyes. "You honestly think I'm going to ride on that thing…with you." She said.

Beast Boy paused contemplating this. "Yes." He said.

Raven groaned. "Why don't you just ask one of the others to go along with you?" She asked.

"Well considering Robin and Cyborg are guys and I don't think they would want to ride with me, and don't you remember what happened to the R-cycle after Robin took Starfire along? It took weeks to fix it after she decided to press the big red button in the front…and that only leaves you." Said Beast Boy.

"And why can't you go alone?" She asked.

"Because…it won't be any fun…come on Rae!" Pleaded Beast Boy.

Raven sighed. "Do you even know how to drive that thing?" She asked pointing to the B-ped.

"Of coarse I do…I think." He answered. "Well I've driven one before so it's pretty much the same right?" Asked Beast Boy.

"One quick ride." Said Raven. "And when I say quick I mean very quick." She said glaring at him.

"Fine, whatever, hop on." He said jumping onto the moped and patting the seat behind him.

"I'm going to regret this." Said Raven sighing, putting the helmet onto her head, and taking her seat behind him.

"Yeah sure." Said Beast Boy turning the key and starting it up. "Just hang on tight."

Raven looked around. "Where?"

Beast Boy turned his head around to face her the hum of the engine still running. "To me…duh." He said.

"Not gonna happen." Said Raven.

"Fine…" Said Beast Boy turning back around and just sitting there with his arms folded across this chest stubbornly.

Raven sat there confused. She thought he would put up more of a fight then this. "So now wha-." She was quickly cut off when Beast Boy reached behind him and grabbed her arms, clasping them around his waist. And before she could object he pressed the gas zooming into the night air.

"Beast Boy…how are you going to get this thing off the island?" Asked Raven.

"All thanks to Cyborg." Said Beast Boy smiling and pressing a small button. As if on cue two rocket-like jet packs came out from the back of the moped and it zoomed across the water.

"Can't you slow this thing down?" Asked Raven.

"I don't know how." Said Beast Boy shrugging. "Don't worry I'll stop them once we get to the city.

"What?"

"Well I can't stop it now or we'll fall into the ocean."

Raven groaned. "Why did I agree to this…it's going to rain anyway." She stated.

"Stop being so negative Ravie." Said Beast Boy.

"My name is Raven." She said glaring at his back.

Beast Boy laughed and landed the moped onto the ground pressing the button again. "So where should we ride first?" he asked.

Raven groaned. "Please just pick somewhere, I'm not going to be out here all night I told you one quick ride and that's what I meant." She said.

"Fine." Said Beast Boy sighing and pushing on the gas again pulling out onto the street.

Raven watched as they passed various buildings. _This is actually nice. _She thought to herself. Raven shook her head. _No this is Beast Boy; he's irritating, annoying, and-._

"What's going on up there…this traffic is way too slow."

_Point proven_. Thought Raven rolling her eyes. 

Beast Boy groaned and tilted his head to the side. "How slow are these people going like ten miles per hour?" He asked.

Raven sighed. "I'm sure it's nothing, just have a little patience." She said.

"Is anything coming to the left?"

"Beast Boy don't even think about-." Began Raven. But before she could finish Beast Boy looked to the other side and seeing nothing coming he pulled out onto the wrong side of the road.

"Are you insane!" Yelled Raven a lamppost blowing up as they zoomed by it. "You're going to get us killed."

"Chill out Raven." Said Beast Boy turning around to look at her. "I mean it's not like anything's coming I'm just gonna-."

"Beast Boy…turn around."

"-So that way we don't have to wait so long for the-."

"No…really…turn around…now." Said Raven her eyes getting wide.

Beast Boy felt her grip tighten around him. He gave her a confused look and turned forward. Heading towards them was a large delivery truck. Beast Boy let out a high-pitched scream and looked around frantically.

"Turn this thing around." Said Raven.

Beast Boy didn't respond.

"Beast Boy." Snapped Raven.

Beast Boy sat facing the truck his eyes getting wider. And before he could even think to do anything he felt something push him off of the moped and onto a grassy patch beside them. Then everything went black.

-----------------------------------------------

When Beast Boy opened his eyes he felt rain pouring down on his face. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times. "Ugh, what happened?" He mumbled sitting up and rubbing his head.

Suddenly it hit him he remembered everything that had happened. The truck, the moped, Raven…

"Raven." Said Beast Boy looking around for any sign of the dark girl.

"Come on you have to be here, it wasn't suppose to happen like this I just wanted to impress you and-."

"What are you looking for?" Came a monotonous voice from behind him.

Beast Boy turned around to see Raven shielding herself from the rain with her powers.

"Raven!" Yelled Beast Boy Leaping up and wrapping his arms around her.

"Uhhh…yeah." Said Raven a bit taken back by this action.

"You're okay!" He yelled. "I thought that you got hit and I'd never see you again and then I'd never be able to tell you how I felt and-." Beast Boy quickly pulled away and slapped his hand over his mouth.

Raven quirked an eyebrow at the changeling. "How you felt?" She asked.

"Nothing…never mind I-." Began Beast Boy.

"You do realize that I could just read your mind right?" Asked Raven.

"Fine." Said Beast Boy sighing. "I…like you okay." He said turning away from her.

Raven put a hand on his shoulder. "Beast Boy we've been over this before." She said. "Remember the time you went into my mind?"

Beast Boy sighed turning back to look at her. "I'm not talking about that type of like…okay would this make more sense?" He asked talking a deep breath. "I love you."

"Oh…that's what you meant." Said Raven.

Beast Boy sighed. "Yeah." He said. "Look I understand that you don't feel the same."

"When did you know?" Asked Raven quietly.

"Remember that day when we were all going to go swimming but you wouldn't come out so I went to get you and-." Began Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy I threw you out the window." Said Raven. "And you hit your head on a rock."

"Yeah…I guess love hurts." Said Beast Boy chuckling lightly.

Raven looked down. "I don't understand." She said.

"What's there not to understand Raven?" Asked Beast Boy. "I said that I loved you and I know that you don't feel the same so-."

"No…I don't understand how you know what love is. I know I'm not allowed to feel but I still don't know what it is." She said.

"To me I just knew. I guess it's like something's telling you that, that person is special to you and that you never want something bad to happen to them because you care too much about them." he said. "Anyway where's the moped I guess we should be getting back to the tower before the others start to worry."

"So…that's what love is?" Asked Raven still thinking about the previous topic.

Beast Boy sighed. "Yeah I guess so."

It was silent except for the sound of the rain splashing onto the ground. Finally Raven took her gaze away from the muddy ground and looked up to him. "Beast Boy…"

"What?" Asked Beast Boy in a tone that made him sound both slightly mad and slightly confused.

"I…I love you too." Said Raven.

"Really?" Asked Beast Boy with a look of pure amazement on his face.

Raven nodded a small smile forming on her face.

Beast Boy quickly wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to hers.

Raven's eyes got wide but she soon found herself kissing him back. That is until a large tree fell right beside them.

"So…" Said Beast Boy who was now blushing furiously. "Ummm…I guess we should go back to the tower." He looked around. "Hey…where's my moped?"

"Didn't you know?" Asked Raven. "It's totaled, after I pushed you off of it and then I jumped off the truck smashed it."

Beast Boy blinked a few times, his eyes getting wider with every blink he took. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

-----------------------------------------------

Back at the tower Starfire looked up from one of her many alien creations. "Friends did you hear that noise…it sound oddly like friend Beast Boy."

Robin and Cyborg looked at each other. "Nah." They both said turning back to their game.

**Sooo what did you think about this one? Lol. Please review. **

Gothic goddess 14


	9. The zoo of doom

Chapter 9 'The zoo of doom'

"Please Robin."

Robin sighed. "For the millionth time…no Beast Boy." Said Robin trying to restrain himself from strangling the changeling.

"Oh come on one day off can't hurt us…can it?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy you do realize that the more you annoy him the more he'll keep saying no." Said Raven looking up from her book.

"Never thought of that." Said Beast Boy. "But come on Robin one day off from crime fighting can't kill us right?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Look Beast Boy it's not that simple I already gave the titans east off this week and with us gone there won't be anyone to protect the city." Said Robin.

"He has a point." Said Raven from the couch.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to protest but just as he was about to speak Starfire came bursting through the front door carrying about 10 shopping bags. "Hello friends I have just returned from the mall of shopping and I-."

"We couldn't have guessed." Said Raven sarcastically looking at all of the bags she had lugged in.

A sly grin spread across Beast Boy's face as he looked at Starfire and then to Robin and then back at Starfire again. "Hey Star?" Questioned Beast Boy. "What do you think of taking a one-day trip somewhere?"

Robin glared at Beast Boy.

"That sounds wonderful…but where would we go?" Asked Starfire.

Robin groaned. "Starfire we can't go anywhere we have to stay here and guard the tower." Said Robin.

"We…Cannot?" Asked Starfire sadly.

"I don't see the point of getting her excited and then having Robin get her upset by telling her that she can't go." Said Raven standing up from the couch and walking up beside Beast Boy.

"Just watch." Said Beast Boy smirking.

Raven rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Robin and Starfire.

Robin looked at Starfire; she looked at him sadly. Robin groaned. "Fine." He said sighing. "So where do you guys want to go?"

Starfire clapped her hands and jumped up and down.

"See told ya." Said Beast Boy.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"So Star where do you wanna go?" Asked Robin.

"Dude!" Yelled Beast Boy. "Why does she get to pick where we go?" He complained.

"Beast Boy." Said Robin. "Do you want to go anywhere."

Beast Boy laughed nervously. "Heh, I'll shut up now." He said.

They all turned to Starfire who was very deep in thought. "Please what is the place which contains the animals in a jail." Said Starfire.

"You mean the…zoo?" Asked Robin confused.

"Is that what it is called?" Asked Starfire.

"Dude the zoo! Awesome!" Yelled Beast Boy.

"Yeah…you'll blend right in." Said Raven. She sighed. "No way am I going."

"But…why not friend Raven?" Asked Starfire.

"Cute, fuzzy animals…not really my thing." Said Raven.

"But friend Raven you must come along with us it will be most enjoyable." Said Starfire.

Raven sighed again. "No." She said.

"But please friend Raven." Said Starfire.

"Yeah…pleeeeeeeeeeeeease Raven." Said Beast Boy getting on his knees and begging in front of her.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Look someone has to stay here and guard the tower."

"Cyborg can!" Yelled Beast Boy.

"Cyborg can do what?" Asked Cyborg walking into the main room.

"Ummm…hi Cyborg." Said Beast Boy. "We weren't talking about you at all."

"Which pretty much means you were." Said Cyborg. "So what's up." He said sitting on the couch and flipping through the channels on the TV.

"We are going to the zoo of caged animals." Said Starfire happily.

"Correction…_you _are going to the zoo…I'm not." Stated Raven.

"But Raven-." Began Beast Boy.

"NO!" Snapped Raven. "There is no way that I'm going to the-."

-----------------------------------------------

"Zoo." Said Raven dully looking up at the sign.

"Oh come on Raven it'll be fun." Said Beast Boy.

Raven shot him a glare. "I don't do fun." She snapped.

"See ya'll latter." Said Cyborg giving them a wave and taking off down the street in the car.

"Friend Robin where shall we go first?" Asked Starfire.

"Please tell me that we're not splitting up." Said Raven.

Starfire gasped. "Friend Raven that is a wonderful idea!" She exclaimed grabbing Robin's hand and pulling him away.

"Great." Said Raven sarcastically. "I'm stuck with you." She said looking over at Beast Boy.

"Awe come on Raven you know you love me." Said Beast Boy.

Raven quirked an eyebrow at the changeling.

"Heh, not like that…I mean-come on lets go this way." He said pulling her the opposite way of Robin and Starfire.

Raven groaned being pulled along by the changeling. "You know I can walk by myself you don't have too pull me everywhere." She said.

"Right." Said Beast Boy letting go of her arm and continuing to walk.

"Do you have any idea where you're going?" Asked Raven.

"I thought you knew…hey look at this!" Yelled Beast Boy running over to a fenced in cage.

Raven sighed and walked up to him. "What are you looking at?" She asked.

"I'm not sure…I can't see any animals in there." Said Beast Boy pressing his forehead to the cage. "I'll be right back." He said turning into a fly and flying through one of the spaces in the cage.

Raven rolled her eyes and looked around. Her eye caught a sign in the corner and she quickly glided over to it.

"Hey Raven look at me!" Yelled Beast Boy.

Raven looked up to see the green boy wave and then turn into a monkey. He climbed up to the top of the cage and jumped back down doing a flip.

Raven groaned and looked back down to the sign. "Beast Boy…get out of the cage." She said.

"Why?" Asked Beast Boy now in his normal form. "I don't think there are any animals in here."

"Trust me…there is." Said Raven. "Now get out of the-."

Before Raven could finish her sentence a loud roar erupted from behind the trees. Beast Boy's eyes widened and her turned around to see a lion slinking behind him.

"Ummm…nice kitty." Said Beast Boy nervously backing up.

"Beast Boy just transform and get out of there." Snapped Raven sounding annoyed.

"Right I-."

The lion jumped into the air about to tackle Beast Boy. He let out a high-pitched scream and covered his head with his hands.

Raven gasped and quickly phased through the ground into the cage and grabbed Beast Boy by the collar of his shirt and pulled him through the ground with her.

"Beast Boy." Said Raven kneeling next to him. "Are you okay?" She asked shaking his shoulder gently.

Beast Boy stirred and looked at her only about half-awake. "Raven?" He asked. "Did you know in this light you look-."

"Beast Boy are you feeling okay?" Asked Raven quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Wha…" Beast Boy shook his head and sat up. "Yeah I'm fine." He said smiling brightly at her.

"Good." Said Raven pulling up her hood and standing up. "Then hurry up." She said beginning to walk away.

"Oh…right." Said Beast Boy.

-----------------------------------------------

"Oh friend Robin what type of earth animal is that?" Asked Starfire tilting her head to the side and peering into the cage.

"It says it's a koala." Said Robin. "But I don't see it."

Starfire paused and flew up in the air looking around. She gasped and giggled. "I believe I see it…oh it is adorable is it not Robin?" Asked Starfire looking down at the ground to him.

"I guess so…I can't really see it." Said Robin.

"I shall help you friend." Said Starfire swooping down and picking him up carrying him to the top of the cage. "Do you see it?" She asked.

"Umm…yeah Starfire just don't-."

"Oh Robin look at that!" Said Starfire dropping him and pointing across the park.

"Starfire don't-." it was too late Starfire had dropped him sending him plummeting into the Koala cage. Robin groaned sitting up and rubbing his head. But what he saw made him feel very afraid. There before him were at least twenty koala bears all staring at him.

Robin blinked stupidly at them. "S-Starfire." He stuttered.

Robin heard a soft giggle from above him. "I believe they like you friend Robin." Said Starfire.

"Starfire get me out of here." He said.

"Do not worry friend I have read that these creatures are known for their gentle nature…or was that the panda bear?" She asked questioning herself.

"Starfire." Pleaded Robin.

"Oh yes." Said Starfire. "My apologies Robin I shall-."

Robin let out a scream from below; somehow the koalas had backed him up against the wall of the cage. "Starfire…if you're going to do something…I suggest you do it soon." He said.

Starfire giggled. "I believe they like you Robin." She said smiling.

Robin groaned if he was going to get out of here it looked like he was going to have to do something himself. Suddenly a claw-like furry hand came into view reaching up for his mask.

Robin quickly grabbed it glaring at the furry creature. "No one…removes my mask." Said Robin glaring at the animal.

The koala glared back reaching up again.

"Don't even think about it." Said Robin.

The other kolas began to glare also. Slowly they moved closer to him pushing him up against the wall even more. Robin looked around looking for a way to escape.

Finally a tree branch caught his eye and he quickly pulled himself onto it. "Starfire…could you please get me out of here." Said Robin becoming slightly irritated.

Starfire popped up beside him and grabbed his hand pulling him away from the koala's grasp and landed back on the ground. "Please…are you suppose to play with the animals in the zoo?" Asked Starfire.

Robin groaned.

-----------------------------------------------

"Hey Raven…Hey Raven…Hey Raven…Hey-."

"WHAT!" Yelled Raven her eyes glowing red for a moment and a sign blowing up beside them.

Beast Boy smiled widely at her. "Wanna go see the reptile house?" he asked pointing over to a small building.

Raven sighed. "Whatever."

"Great lets go." Said Beast Boy pulling her down the path and into the building.

Raven pulled her hand away from him. "What did I say about touching." She snapped.

"Right, sorry forgot." Said Beast Boy walking away.

Raven groaned and followed beside him looking around. There were various props of large fake creatures ranging from crocodiles to turtles. Raven wondered around the room aimlessly peering through the glass windows.

"Dude…look at this."

Raven rolled her eyes and looked over at the green boy who was looking into the window.

"Why is it that you find animals so fascinating…though you've probably seen them all considering you can turn into them." Said Raven stepping beside him.

Beast Boy paused contemplating this. "Hmmm…dunno." He said shrugging. "Anyway look at that." He said pointing to a tortoise lying in the middle of the cage.

"It's a turtle." Said Raven. "What's so special about it?" She asked.

"Correction Rae…it's a tortoise." Said Beast Boy.

"Whatever." Said Raven not sounding remotely interested.

"Hey lets have some fun with it…find out what it's thinking." Said Beast Boy.

Raven glared at him. "I'm not going to read its mind." She said. "I told you before I don't enjoy reading animal's minds…and for that reason I don't read yours." Said Raven walking over to another glass window.

"So…you've never read my mind?" Asked Beast Boy.

"No." Said Raven.

"Ever!" Said Beast Boy.

Raven groaned moving over to the next window that contained a large alligator. "I-."

"Never ever?" Asked Beast Boy following her.

Raven bared her fists. "Fine." She snapped. "Once…are you happy now?" Asked Raven.

Beast Boy smiled. "Yes." He answered. "So what did you find…you know when you read my mind?" He asked.

Raven sighed. "You don't wanna know."

"Yes I do." Said Beast Boy.

"No…you don't." She said moving away from the alligator cage.

"Rae…we've already been over the fact that I do." Said Beast Boy.

"Trust me BB…you don't."

"Yes I-what did you just call me?" Asked Beast Boy a look of pure shock crossing his face.

Raven blushed and pulled up her hood.

Beast Boy smiled proudly. "You just called me BB." He said. "I only heard that come out of your mouth once…and I don't think that really counts cause it really wasn't you it was one of your emotions but anyway-."

"Beast Boy…shut up." Said Raven walking away.

"So what did you find?" Asked Beast Boy again.

Raven shot him a glare and continued walking away.

"Awe come on Raven it can't be-."

"Excuse me."

Beast Boy paused and looked down to see a little girl with short blonde pintails. "Umm…hi." He said smiling down at her.

"Are you really a teen titan?" She asked gazing up at him in awe.

"Yes." He said.

"Can you…get me Robin's signature?" She asked whipping out a pen and a pad of paper.

Beast Boy quirked an eyebrow at her. "Umm…yeah sure." He said taking the pen and paper. "But Robin's not really around here he's with Starfire and-."

The little girl giggled. "That's okay I was just kidding. Actually you're my favorite cause I love animals, and I love the color green-."

"Umm…that's great but I really have to be getting back to my friend-."

"And I love your jokes." She continued.

Beast Boy turned back to her. "Really?" He asked.

"Yep." She said. "So does my big brother…but he's not here right now."

"So little dudette what's your name?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Sarah." She said proudly.

Raven stopped walking and turned around she was sure Beast Boy would be following her by now. Raven quirked an eyebrow at the site before her. There were at least ten, no twenty kids surrounding Beast Boy just to get his autograph. "Never thought he was so popular." Said Raven to herself pulling back her hood.

Raven sighed almost sadly. She was always the one watching her friends sign autographs while she stood in the corner. All of the kids were afraid of her, but it wasn't her fault that she couldn't feel. She tried to feel but look where that had gotten her last time she was tricked by a stupid book.

"Umm…Raven?" Asked Beast Boy waving a hand in front of her face. "You ready to go."

"Yeah." Said Raven in her monotone walking away.

-----------------------------------------------

Starfire gasped and floated over to the next animal. "Robin look at those large creatures." She said giggling.

Robin looked at the large horned creatures. "That's a rhinoceros Star." Said Robin.

Starfire smiled. "They are most amusing, yes?" She asked.

Robin smiled at her. "Yeah I guess so."

"They remind me of the shuopders on my home planet." Said Starfire smiling at Robin and then turning her attention back to the rhinos.

Robin laughed and looked back to the creatures. "You know Starfire I'm glad Raven suggested this idea." Said Robin even though he knew Raven really didn't want to be stuck with Beast Boy for a day he also knew that she really hadn't said to split up but it didn't matter.

Robin waited for the alien princess to speak but he didn't hear anything. "Starfire what-." Robin looked beside him to see that he was alone. "Where did she…" Began Robin.

He looked back to the rhinos and groaned. There was Starfire floating above them and talking about something no doubt asking them if they wanted to be her friend.

"Starfire." Said Robin.

She looked over to him and smiled giving a small wave.

Robin sighed. He had to get her out of there…but how?

"I'm not going to like this." Said Robin swinging over the edge and hopping inside the fenced in area.

"Starfire you have to get out of here we're not allowed-."

"Oh friend Robin have you come to greet the rhinoceroses also?" She asked floating above him and smiling happily.

"No Star…we have to get out we're not allowed in with the animals." Said Robin.

"But…I am not with them…I am merely floating above them." Said Starfire smiling.

"Oh…right." Said Robin.

"But you are…friend Robin I believe you should move." Said Starfire.

"Why?" Asked Robin quirking a masked brow at her.

"That is why." Said Starfire pointing to something behind her.

Robin turned around to see a rhino charging full speed at him. "Mother of batman." He whispered.

Starfire gasped and quickly grabbed him pulling him up into the air with her. "Friend Robin you are all right, yes?" Asked Starfire floating over to the side and dropping him onto the ground.

Robin sat up and rubbed his head. "Yeah I'm fine Star." He said.

"I do not understand the shuopders on my planet are very friendly." Said Starfire confused.

Robin flopped back down on the pavement.

-----------------------------------------------

"So…now that we looked at all of the reptiles, did you wanna go see the marine exhibit?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Whatever." Said Raven.

Beast Boy nodded taking that answer as a yes and walking over to a large blue dome-like place. "After you." He said opening the door and gesturing for Raven to go first.

She rolled her eyes and walked inside only to be greeted with a large amount of fish on the walls swimming around happily.

"Isn't this cool Raven?" Asked Beast Boy watching the fish swim inside the clear walls.

"Oh yeah." Said Raven her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"So…what do you wanna see first the otters, the sharks, the manatees, the-."

"Pick something." Said Raven glaring at him.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Okay." He reached out to grab Raven's hand but quickly pulled back remembering what she had told him about touching. Instead he pointed down the hall indicating it was that way and ran forward Raven following behind.

Beast Boy stopped in front of a large door and leaned up against it. "Now…before I show you what's inside…you have to promise you won't get mad and you'll wear whatever they tell you too." Said Beast Boy.

Raven looked at him confused. "That doesn't sound too good." She said walking up beside him to open the door.

"Promise." Said Beast Boy blocking her hand from the knob.

Raven rolled her eyes. "I promise." She said.

"Okay…then let's go." Said Beast Boy opening the large doors to the room.

About ten minutes latter Raven found herself standing in front of a pool wearing a wet suit. "You could have told me about this." Said Raven sending Beast Boy a glare.

"I could have…but then you wouldn't have came." Said Beast Boy smirking at her.

Raven rolled her eyes and sat down in front of the pool. "So what animal did you sign us up for swimming with?" Asked Raven.

"The sharks." Said Beast Boy.

Raven looked up at him confused. "You do realize that's dangerous right?" Asked Raven.

"My middle name is danger." Said Beast Boy.

"I thought it was Mark." Said Raven.

"How much did you look at when you were reading my mind?" Asked Beast Boy quirking an eyebrow at her.

Raven sighed and looked beside her just in time to see a dorsal fin pop up in the water in front of her. She gasped and quickly slid away from the side and over to Beast Boy.

"Look who's afraid." Said Beast Boy.

"I don't do fear." Said Raven glaring at him.

"Denial is a bad thing Raven." Said Beast Boy.

Raven continued to glare at him until the creature reached the surface turning she saw a bottle nosed dolphin. "You said that we were swimming with-."

Beast Boy broke out in uncontrollable laughter. "Got ya." He said.

Raven glared at him. "Well how about you swim fist." Said Raven. Beast Boy's body was instantly surrounded in a black aura and he was thrown into the water. Raven smirked to herself and watched the water to see his reaction when he came up.

"Beast Boy?" Asked Raven after about a minute or two. "Are you okay?" She asked walking up to the side and looking down to the bottom. She didn't see anything. "Come on that's not funny." Said Raven. "Beast…Boy?" She asked.

Suddenly a hand came out of the water and grabbed her leg, pulling Raven into the depths below. Raven coughed and stuck her head out of the water. And she quickly caught sight of the changeling sitting on the side laughing at her.

"You." She said glaring at him. "You pulled me in here."

"No I didn't." Said Beast Boy.

Raven opened her mouth to protest but before she could say anything something brushed against her leg making her face become pale…well paler then usual anyway.

Raven quickly made a mad dash for the side of the pool towards Beast Boy. She pulled herself up and tried to climb out only to fall back in.

"Need some help?" Asked Beast Boy.

"No I got-." Raven was quickly cut off by Beast Boy grabbing her hand and pulling her out. "It." She said finishing her sentence. She looked at Beast Boy who was only about two inches away from her they were so close she could almost-. _Don't think about that…you don't like him, you don't like him, you don't-._

"Hey Raven…guess what?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Hmmm?" Asked Raven leaning a little bit closer to him.

"I did pull you in."

Raven glared at him jolting away. "You what?" She asked.

Beast Boy laughed nervously. "I said that I pulled you-don't kill me." He said turning into a turtle and ducking inside the shell.

Raven groaned. "I'm not going to kill you." She said. "Now turn back to normal and lets get this over with." Said Raven.

Beast Boy changed back into his normal form and gave her a confused look watching her walk away. "That went better then I expected." He said to himself.

-----------------------------------------------

"So…we just got finished with the kangaroo which means we're heading towards the penguins." Said Robin tilting the map. "I think." He said.

Sytarfire giggled and looked up to see a food stand. "Robin I believe I would like to get a glass of mustard I shall be right back." She said.

Robin nodded and watched her walk away.

"OH MY GOD…IT'S ROBIN!"

Robin spun around to see a bunch of fan girls behind him. "Oh no." He said watching them run towards him.

Robin quickly sprinted towards the crowd in the food line hoping to loose them somewhere inside of it, but it seemed that the girls were much to smart.

Robin looked around frantically. There was no telling what they would do if they caught him. Suddenly he felt himself trip and fall to the ground.

"There he is!"

"NO!" Yelled Robin watching them get closer.

"Stay away from **my** boy." Said a voice from above him.

Robin looked up to see a starbolt shoot at them and Starfire float in front of him.

"She's crazy." Said one of the girls.

"RUN!" Yelled another.

The fan girls fled leaving Robin alone for the moment.

"Robin…are you injured?" Asked Starfire extending a hand to him.

Robin smiled up at her and took her hand. "I'm okay…thanks for getting rid of them." Said Robin.

"You are most welcome." Said Starfire taking a sip of a straw that was stuck inside a large jar of mustard.

"So…what did you mean when you said _my_ boy?" Asked Robin smirking.

Starfire smiled sheepishly.

-----------------------------------------------

"What is it with you and animals?" Asked Beast Boy. "First it was dogs…now the dolphins…what's next?" He asked.

"Who knows." Said Raven. "Do you wanna go see the nocturnal exhibit?" She asked in her monotone.

"That's the spirit Rae." Said Beast Boy.

"My name is Raven…and just to let you know I knew you were going to say something about it anyway." She said rolling her eyes.

"Oh…right." Said Beast Boy. "Anyway let's go." He said running away from her.

Raven sighed and followed after him. "Next time Beast Boy decides to tell us to go somewhere…tell him that you're going to send him into another dimension." Said Raven through clenched teeth.

Raven opened the door to the exhibit only to be greeted with darkness. "Great I can't see anything." Mumbled Raven.

"That's okay Ravie I'll guide you." Said a voice beside her.

"Beast Boy…I understand that you can see in the dark…but I've already told you about the rules and-."

"Come on Raven you're no fun." Said Beast Boy.

"I don't do fun." She said walking away from him only to run into a wall.

Beast Boy chuckled lightly and quickly caught her before she reached the ground. "You okay?" He asked.

Raven nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said.

"Okay…" Beast Boy continued to look down at her. "Ummm…Raven…I umm…hey look a raccoon!"

"What?" Asked Raven confused.

Beast Boy leapt up and ran over to a window peering inside.

Raven just stood there dumbfounded. She was sure that he was going to tell her that-.

"Hey Raven stumble over here and look at this." Said Beast Boy.

Raven rolled her eyes and walked slowly over to him feeling around with her hands.

"Need some help there Rae-Rae?" Asked Beast Boy grabbing her hand and pulling her over to the window.

Raven glared at him. "Do not call me Rae-Rae…ever!" She snapped.

"Right…sorry Raven." Said Beast Boy looking into the window where a small raccoon was climbing up a branch.

"If you wanted to see a raccoon so much you could have watched one climb around inside the garbage can." Said Raven.

Beast Boy looked at her confused. "But that's not-."

"Fun? Whatever…you are so predictable." Whispered Raven.

"Oh am I?" Asked Beast Boy quirking an eyebrow at her. "Well…umm…did you know I was going to do…this." He said turning into a cat and rubbing up against her leg.

"Yes, and you do know that I hate cats right?" Asked Raven.

Beast Boy turned back to his normal form and laughed nervously. "Okay…how about-."

"Face it Beast Boy there is nothing you can do to-."

"Oh really?" Asked Beast Boy cutting her off.

"Really." Said Raven walking away.

Beast Boy quickly ran after her and stopped in front of her stopping her in her tracks. "What if I did this?"

"Beast Boy don't try to attempt to-."

Beast Boy didn't wait for Raven to finish her sentence. He quickly pressed his lips to hers without a second thought about it.

Raven's eyes snapped wide open, what was he thinking?

"What about that?" Asked Beast Boy smiling like an idiot. "Did you know I was going to do that?"

Raven shook her head her mouth gapping. "N-no."

"Ha!" He said triumphantly. "I knew I would surprise you if I…wait…did I just…heh…oops?"

"Exactly, oops." Said Raven. "I knew I read that wrong." She whispered.

"Read what wrong?" Asked Beast Boy becoming nervous.

"Nothing." Said Raven quickly, a window cracking beside them.

"Oh…okay…look sorry about-."

"It's okay…I just thought that…never mind." Said Raven sounding slightly sad.

"What?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Nothing…it's stupid…especially for me." Said Raven turning away from him.

"I won't laugh." Said Beast Boy.

Raven sighed. "Fine. You really want to know?" she asked.

Beast Boy nodded hesitantly.

"I…I thought that when I read your mind that you…liked me." Said Raven. "I told you it was stupid."

"DUDE!" Yelled Beast Boy. "How long did you know that?"

Raven spun around to face him, though she could still barely see. "You mean you really do feel that way?"

"You said you knew!" Yelled Beast Boy frantically.

"No, I said I thought that when I read your mind you liked me…I wasn't positive." Said Raven.

"Oh…well…I guess you know now." Said Beast Boy rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah." Said Raven blushing. "And I guess you should know that I feel the same way."

"You…you do?" Asked Beast Boy incredulously.

"Mmm hmm." Said raven nodding.

Beast Boy smiled. "Sooooo…does this meant hat you're like my girlfriend now?" He asked his eyes pleading for her to say yes.

Raven quickly leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Is that a yes or no?" Asked Beast Boy.

Raven rolled her eyes and kissed him again this time on the lips.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes." Said Beast Boy once she had pulled away.

Raven gave a small smile and walked out of the door back to the outside Beast Boy following behind.

-----------------------------------------------

"What did you say?" Asked Robin his mask widening.

Starfire shifted her feet on the ground nervously. "I understand that you do not feel the same Robin." She said sadly.

"No, Starfire, it's not that…I was just…surprised." Said Robin.

"Then…Robin, what do you feel?" Asked Starfire confused.

"Uhhh…I'm not really good with that kind of stuff." Said Robin rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Starfire sighed. "I…understand." She said dejectedly.

"Starfire it's not that I don't feel the same way…I do…but umm-."

"Then…you love me also?" Asked Starfire.

"I umm…heh…yeah I do." Said Robin.

Starfire let out a high-pitched squeal and wrapped her arms around him. "Glorious boyfriend Robin I shall now sing the Tamaranian song of love…all one thousand verses."

"Umm…Starfire…how about you just give me a kiss." Said Robin.

Starfire shrugged and pressed her lips against his for a moment only to be interrupted by a loud voice coming from behind them.

"ROBIN AND STARFIRE SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THE COMES THE-mph!"

"Friend Cyborg I did not know you were back." Said Starfire laughing nervously.

Cyborg smirked. "Yeah…time to go, I'm tired of kicking bad guy butt by myself so the next one ya'll are taking down by yourselves."

Robin rolled his eyes from under his mask. "Fine…where's Beast Boy and Raven?" He asked.

Before anyone could answer the two rounded the corner their arms laced around each other, Raven's head resting on the green boy's shoulder.

Cyborg burst out laughing while Robin and Starfire stared at them confused.

"I…I can't breathe…this is too good…I mean I knew Rob and Star would get together…but…you two!" Yelled Cyborg falling to the ground with a clanking sound and laughing like a lunatic

Raven and Beast Boy quickly pulled their grasp away from each other a trashcan blowing up beside Cyborg who continued to laugh.

"Friends!" Yelled Starfire bouncing over to them. "You are doing the dating also?" She asked.

Beast Boy opened his mouth but before he could speak a ringing sound reached his ear. Cyborg popped up from the ground and looked at his arm.

"Heh…my phone." He said clicking it on. "Hello? Oh…hi snookums."

"Snookums?" Asked Raven raising an eyebrow.

"No, I didn't forget about you…I'll be there soon…NO! Cookielips I said I'll be there soon…I'm…uhhh…with my friends." Said Cyborg shooting a quick glance at the others. "Of coarse you're my friend you know that's not what I meant! Okay…I'll see you soon."

Cyborg clicked off the phone and looked back to his four friends his face growing redder by the second. "Heh…umm we should get going."

"Yeah we wouldn't want you to miss your date with Jinx would we?" Asked Raven gliding past him Beast Boy following behind her.

"WHAT!" Yelled Cyborg. "How did you know?"

"Most likely she read your mind." Mumbled Beast Boy.

Starfire giggled and looked at Robin who was not so amused. "You're dating a villain?" He asked.

"Now Robin…it's what's on the inside that counts." Said Cyborg.

"She's evil on the inside too!" Yelled Robin.

Cyborg laughed nervously and ran away from him.

"So…do you think we should have pet names for each other?" Asked Beast Boy wiggling his eyebrows suggestively to Raven.

She responded with a glare. "Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean that I'm going to let you call me a foolish name in public."

"It doesn't have to be in public honey-bunny."

Raven stopped walking and turned to face him. "Call me that one more time and die." She snapped.

Beast Boy smiled back at her. "Okay sugarlips."

"Beast Boy…I'm warning you."

"What's wrong pumpkin?" Asked Beast Boy ginning like an idiot.

"Beast Boy." Said Raven in a low growl.

"Yes Ravie poo?"

"Run."

Beast Boy's eyes widened watching a black aura form around Raven's hands. He let out a loud scream and ran away Raven running after him at warp speed.

**Sorry if this chapter took so long I'm supposed to be studding my science right now. We have a major test tomorrow and I really, really, REALLY hope I do well. Anyway I hope everyone liked it. Oh and I added my friend Eric's nickname I gave him in here, whoever guesses it right gets the next chapter dedicated to them! Lol.**

Gothic goddess 14


	10. Love sick

Chapter 10 'love sick'

The loud buzzing sound of the titan's alarm rang throughout the tower. And as if on cue all four of them raced into the main room…wait four?

"Where is friend Robin?" Asked Starfire looking around worriedly.

"Yeah he's always the first one in here." Said Cyborg looking around.

Suddenly the doors flung open to reveal a very sick looking Robin. His face was pale and his mask lopsided on his face as if he had just woken up. Which may have been a slight possibility considering his hair that didn't even have its daily bottle of hair gel on it yet.

"Dude." Said Beast Boy. "Robin you look…dude."

"Yeah…" Said Raven quirking an eyebrow at him. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah…it's just a little-ACHOO-cold." Said Robin sniffling.

"Friend Robin I believe you should not fight today you may get injured and-."

"Oh come on guys." Protested Robin. "It's not so-."

"No, man, she's right." Said Cyborg. "Star you stay with him while we go…it's just Dr. light, we can handle it." he said shrugging.

Starfire nodded enthusiastically and flew over beside Robin. "I shall help you to feel better Robin." She said. "You go rest and I will bring you some pudding of healing."

Robin mumbled something about pudding and walked out of the door to his room.

Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy stared stupidly at the alien princess. "Umm…I don't think that pudding would make him feel better." Said Cyborg.

"Yeah I don't think we would want Robin to get any sicker and die." Said Beast Boy.

Raven elbowed him. "What he means is I don't think Robin can hold anything down…he looks really sick." She said. "Just give him some medicine and leave him alone he should get better."

Starfire nodded and watched the three of them walk away. Once they were out of her site she flew out the door and down the hallway stopping at Robin's room. Cautiously she raised her fist and knocked.

"Robin…are you-."

**Crash**

"Robin!" Said Starfire worriedly pulling open the door and accidentally pulling it off. "…Robin?" Asked Starfire spotting the masked boy lying on the floor in the middle of the room. "Are you feeling well?"

Robin didn't answer.

"I suppose you are not well because you are sick but…Robin?" She asked again watching him shake his head and then become motionless again.

Starfire sighed and bent down next to him. "Robin I believe you are in need of serious care." Said Starfire. She carefully picked him up and put him down on his bed. "I shall go get you some medicine." She said zooming out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------

"Looks like that's all done with." Said Cyborg watching Dr. Light get hauled away in a police car still cowering from Raven's wrath.

"So…now what?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Shouldn't we go see if Robin and Starfire are okay?" Asked Raven.

"Nah." Said the two boys.

"How about we get some pizza." Said Cyborg.

"And then we can head to the arcade." Added Beast Boy.

"Yeah and then after that-."

"Somebody help me." Said Raven.

"Come on." Said Beast Boy grabbing her arm and pulling her along with him.

-----------------------------------------------

When Starfire returned with the medicine she found Robin sitting on his bed staring out the window.

"Robin…are you feeling any better friend?" She asked.

Robin looked at her sleepily and mumbled something again.

"I have brought you the medicine you require." Said Starfire gliding over to the bed and sitting down beside him.

Robin watched her intently as she twisted the cap off the bottle and poured some brown colored liquid onto the spoon. "Starfire…what is that?" Asked Robin sniffling again.

Starfire smiled brightly. "It is medicine…try!" She said instantly shoving the spoon into his mouth.

Robin's mask widened and he grabbed his throat. "What's in that stuff?" he asked choking on and swallowing it quickly.

"It is from my home planet Tamaran…now you need your rest." She said. "Do not worry friend the medicine should have an effect on you when you wake up."

Robin yawned and nodded lying down. "Okay…night Star." Said Robin.

"Goodnight friend Robin I shall see you after your nap." She said happily and heading towards the door.

She heard Robin mumble something else and turn over on his side.

Starfire quietly closed the door and slid down the side of the wall. "Robin I hope you feel better soon." She whispered.

-----------------------------------------------

"Tofu."

"Meat."

"Tofu."

"Meat."

"Tof-."

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Raven glaring at the two boys. "I'm sick and tired of hearing you two fight constantly…just get half and half and shut…up." She said anger rising.

They looked at her both hunched together blinking stupidly at her. "Ummm…y-yeah…what she said." Said Beast Boy looking up at the waiter.

Raven sighed and sat back in her seat…how was she ever going to survive the arcade.

-----------------------------------------------

After a few hours Starfire found that she was very bored. Her friends were still gone and she had no idea where they were.

A clanking sound reached her ears. Starfire stood up from the couch and walked through the hallway only to find out that the noise was coming from Robin's room.

"Robin?" Asked Starfire pressing her ear against the door.

Quietly she opened the door and peeked inside. "SILKIE!" She yelled watching the creature climb out of Robin's closet with one of Robin's masks.

Starfire giggled and walked over to the mutant silkworm scooping it up in her arms. "I have been looking everywhere for you." She exclaimed.

Starfire took a quick glance at Robin who seemed to be awake now…at least she thought so.

"Robin…you are awake yes?" Asked Starfire cautiously walking up to the bed and setting Silkie down.

Robin giggled like a fan girl and smiled at her almost insanely. "You're pretty." He said.

Starfire blushed and smiled at him. "T-thank you friend Robin I-."

Robin quickly cut her off. "Slade's stalking me…shhhh…don't talk." Said Robin putting his hand over her mouth quickly.

Starfire looked at him confused and pulled his hand away from her mouth. "Robin I do not believe that Slade is-."

"NO…he's out there I can feel it." Said Robin. "And he will not make me eat anymore macaroni!"

"Robin…I do not-."

"Quick…hide!" Said Robin throwing a blanket over her and ducking under his covers.

Starfire blinked stupidly. "I believe friend Robin needs the 'help'." She whispered. Starfire quickly pulled the blanket off of her and looked around the room until a warning label on the back of the medicine bottle caught her eye.

**Warning: **this product should not be taken by any other creatures from a different planet if this product is taken by another creature that is not Tamaranian they may become delusional, obsessive compulsive, and might become crazy.

Starfire gasped and looked back to Robin who was still hiding under the sheets. "Friend Robin I-."

"Slade…Slade…Slade…" She heard him mumbling under the covers.

Starfire sighed and pulled the covers off of him. "Robin I-."

"Hold on Star…he won't hurt you." Said Robin leaping up and jumping in front of her.

Starfire looked taken back but quickly gained her composure and pushed him back onto the bed. "Robin I believe I should not have given you that medicine." Said Starfire sadly. "Please forgive me."

Robin's eyes…err mask softened. "Of coarse Starfire why wouldn't I…I love you." He said shrugging. "It's Slade that needs to be punished.

Starfire's eyes lit up though she quickly shook off her excitement. The bottle clearly stated that he might not be himself. But still…

"Robin I believe you should get some rest until the others come home…I am not sure that-."

"Leaping lizards I can't go to sleep now…I must find Slade." Said Robin.

Starfire backed away from him. "Please I do not think that Slade is there…please what is a leaping lizard?" She asked.

Robin pondered this question. "Dunno." He said hopping off of the bed and looking out the window. "SLADE!" He yelled.

Starfire ran up beside him and looked out the window to see a squirrel running below. "Friend Robin I do not think that-."

"Slade!" Yelled Robin again clawing at the window.

"Oh X'hal help me." Whispered Starfire sighing.

Robin suddenly stopped clawing at the window and turned to her his face solemn. "We have to exit the building."

"But Robin-."

"Slade's planing to blow up the building…let's go." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her down the hall.

Starfire sighed and pulled away watching Robin continue to walk away.

"SLADE!" She heard him yell before running full speed into the wall only to be knocked unconscious.

Starfire looked over him slightly confused. Shrugging she picked him up heaving him over her shoulder and turning back to his room.

-----------------------------------------------

The next morning Robin opened his eyes rubbing his head and feeling a bit better. "Ugh…why are my legs so stiff?" He asked himself.

Suddenly everything came back to him. He was obsessing over Slade, said something about macaroni, and told Starfire she was pretty and that he… "Oh no." Whispered Robin springing up from the bed to the door.

The door swished open only to reveal Starfire, standing there with her hands clasped together in a worried manor. "Robin…you are feeling better…yes?" Asked Starfire.

"My head hurts a little…but other then that I'm fine." Said Robin.

Starfire was about to tell him that the only reason his head probably hurt was because he hit it against the wall several times yesterday. But Robin quickly began speaking again.

"So…how was everything yesterday?" Asked Robin. "Besides the whole me going crazy thing."

Starfire looked at him confused. "You…remember?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was like I didn't have control of my body or something." Said Robin laughing. "I mean I was saying some pretty crazy things."

Starfire nodded. "Yes…I did not believe you really thought that." She whispered. "I shall talk to you latter friend Robin." Said Starfire walking away sadly.

Robin looked at her confused. " What's-oh man I screwed up again." Said Robin smacking himself on the head.

"I wouldn't do that…you might damage your head worse then you already have."

Robin looked to his right to see Raven walking down the hall carrying an arm-full of stuffed animals.

"Umm…yeah…what's with the-."

"Beast Boy and Cyborg had a contest to see who could win me the most prizes…remind me to never go with them to the arcade again." She said. "I'm gonna take them to Starfire…she should find some use of them."

Robin nodded. "Hey Raven?" He asked. "Do you…well you and Starfire talk right?"

Raven groaned and dropped the stuffed animals in front of him. "If you're asking if I talk to Starfire about boys then yes." She said.

Robin pulled at his collar nervously. "Does she ever-."

"All of the time…you're the only one she ever talks about." Said Raven. "Robin this, Robin that. I think she's fascinated by you."

Robin laughed. "So does she…like me?" He asked.

Raven sighed. "Out of what you know what do you think?" She asked.

"I'm not-."

"Here's an idea." Said Raven. "Go take these to Starfire…and tell her what you're thinking right now." And before Robin could speak Raven turned and walked away her cloak swishing behind her.

Robin groaned and looked down at the various stuffed animals on the ground.

-----------------------------------------------

"Starfire?" Asked Robin knocking softly on the door. "Are you in there?" He asked.

"Yes Robin?" Came a muffled voice from inside the room.

"Umm…Raven wanted me to drop these off…are you feeling okay in there…you don't sound to good." Said Robin.

"I am fine friend Robin, you need not worry." She said.

Robin pressed his ear against the door and heard a soft sobbing sound. "Starfire…are you sure-."

"I am fine."

Robin quirked a masked brow a little unsure. "Well, I came to give you this stuff and to tell you thanks...you know for taking care of me yesterday." He said.

"You are welcome friend." Said Starfire sniffling.

Robin sighed seeing how she wasn't going to open up the door any time soon. "There…was one more thing I wanted to tell you." He said. "I umm wanted to say that…I uhhh…love you…"

Starfire's door instantly swished open and she stood standing there, brushing a few tears away from her eyes. "Friend…you did not take the medicine which made you…crazy…did you?" She asked.

Robin laughed. "No Starfire…not everything I said yesterday was a lie…most of it was…but not that part." Said Robin.

Starfire smiled and quickly flung her arms around him. "Robin." She whispered. "I love you too."

Robin smiled and pushed her away looking into her eyes before leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers.

"I DIDN"T MEAN TOO!"

Robin and Starfire quickly pulled away and looked down the hallway to see Beast Boy run by Raven at his heels.

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU…**NEVER** GO INTO MY ROOM." She yelled.

"Please friends-." Began Starfire.

They both watched as Raven and Beast Boy rounded the corner. And before either of them could say anything the changeling's head appeared from behind the wall.

"Please resume." He said before a pale hand appeared from around the corner and grabbed the green boy around the neck. He made a choking sound being pulled down the hall by the dark girl.

"…Robin…is friend Beast Boy in danger?" Asked Starfire.

Robin looked down the hall and then back to Starfire. "Nah…he'll be okay…I think." He said.

Starfire giggled. "I believe you are right."

"BEAST BOY!"

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!"

"On second thought…maybe we should help him." Said Robin grabbing Starfire's hand pulling her down the hallway.

**Hope everyone enjoyed the story. And the story is dedicated to victorian lady …oh and pumpkin of coarse lol.**

Gothic goddess 14


	11. Insomnia

Chapter 11 'Insomnia'

"Okay dudes and dudettes…get ready for the all time scariest movie you have ever seen in your life." Said Beast Boy whipping out a DVD case from behind his back. "If you're afraid of the dark…I suggest you leave." He said in a whisper.

"Bye, bye, BB." Said Cyborg giving him a small wave.

Beast Boy shot him a glare. "Dude, I am so not afraid of the dark." He retorted.

"Oh really?" Asked Cyborg. "What about that time the electricity went out and you went around clinging to everyone because you didn't want to be eaten alive by the evil space cows."

"Hey that whole newfu thing freaked me out and it had nothing to do with the power going out." Beast Boy said folding his arms across his chest.

"Just get on with it." Said Raven rolling her eyes.

"You got it…may I present to you the scariest movie ever created…_Doomed by the Darkness_." Said Beast Boy laughing maniacally.

Raven groaned and pulled out her book flipping to the second chapter.

"Nuh uh." Said Beast Boy popping the movie in and plopping himself next to Raven pulling the book away from her. "You're watching this."

Raven sent him a glare. "Fine just give me my book back." She said reaching for it.

"I'll give it back to you when the movie's over." Said Beast Boy.

"Don't make me throw you into the ocean again." Said Raven.

"Fine." Said Beast Boy. "I'll put it between us so-."

"Yo man shut up the movie's starting." Yelled Cyborg making all four of them jump.

"Please…this movie is going to be quite frightening…yes?" Asked Starfire.

Robin shrugged. "Probably. Don't worry Star I'll be right here beside you."

Cyborg rolled his eyes…eye. Those two were so painfully obvious he wished that someone would just break and tell each other what they were thinking. "Okay Robin stop flirting with your girlfriend and watch the movie." Said Cyborg.

Robin glared at him. "She's not my…" Robin stopped speaking instantly, remembering what had happened last time he had denied that same question. "I mean yeah sure."

Cyborg chuckled and turned back to the movie where some guy was being pulled under his bed screaming for mercy.

-----------------------------------------------

About 120 minutes latter a shrill screech came from the movie and the word _end _appeared.

"That was the end?" Asked Cyborg his jaw dropping.

"Apparently." Said Raven her eyes widening.

"Starfire…are you okay?" Asked Robin. "…Starfire?" He asked again looking down to see the alien hiding her head inside of Robin's cape.

"I am fine." She squeaked.

Robin sighed. "Great job Beast Boy…where'd he go?" He asked looking around.

"Found him." Said Raven looking in back of the couch to see a green creature cowering on the ground.

"See I told you you'd be afraid." Said Cyborg laughing.

Beast Boy looked up at him still in the fetal position. "Am not…I was just…looking for my quarter...I dropped it" He finished lamely.

"Sure you were." Said Cyborg. "Anyway I'll see ya'll in the morning that movie tired me out."

"How could something like that tire you out!" Asked Robin trying to get Starfire to loosen the grip that she had on his arm.

Cyborg shrugged, yawning and walked out of the room.

"Friends I wish to also go to sleep…Robin you are sure there is nothing there?" Asked Starfire.

Robin nodded his head. "Positive." He said. "Here I'll walk you to your room."

Starfire gave him a warm smile and stood up from the couch. "Thank you friend Robin." She said following him out of the main room.

"I'm going to bed too." Said Raven also standing up. "You are going to be okay…right?" She asked looking down at the changeling who was rocking back and forth.

"F-fine." He stuttered sitting up. "Y-you want me to w-walk y-you too your r-room?"

Raven looked at him quirking an eyebrow. "I'm not the one who looks like they're about too pee their pants." Mumbled Raven. "Umm…yeah sure." She said feeling a bit awkward.

Beast Boy sent her a grateful smile and hopped up standing beside her. "So…were you freaked out by that movie?" Asked Beast Boy.

"A little." Said Raven walking through the door.

"Me neither." Said Beast Boy following after her. The door swished closed with an eerie sound that made Beast Boy let out a high-pitched scream.

"Oh yeah you weren't afraid at all." Said Raven sarcastically.

"Heh, Cyborg should really get that door fixed." Said Beast Boy laughing nervously.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Yeah for some reason I don't think that's why you screamed." She said.

"Why does everyone think I'm a baby." Mumbled Beast Boy.

Raven raised an eyebrow at him turning around the corner. "No one said that-."

"Just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean that I act like it all the time…okay so I'm immature most of the time but still…"

"No one's calling you a baby." Said Raven turning another corner.

"Yeah maybe you're not but Cyborg sure is." Said Beast Boy.

Raven sighed. "Here's my room…I'll see you in the morning." She said stepping inside.

"Yeah…night." Said Beast Boy. He watched as the door swished shut and the hallway became quiet. Beast Boy looked around his eyes going wide. Quickly he fled down the hallway as fast as he could until he reached his room.

He quickly pushed open the door and flung himself onto the bed curling up into a ball. "If I keep my eyes shut long enough maybe I won't be creeped out anymore." Beast Boy whispered to himself.

"Not working." He said his eyes snapping open. "Okay…think of something happy…NOT WORKING!" he yelled turning over and looking out over the side of the bunk bed.

"At least I'm high up and nothing can get me as long as I'm-."

**SWISH**

"What was that?" Beast Boy asked himself sitting up. "Oh no…they're after me…I'M WARNING YOU I KNOW MARTIAL ARTS…okay so actually that's Robin but…STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Yelled Beast Boy crawling underneath his covers.

"Beast Boy what are you doing in there?"

"They know my name." He whispered. "WHAT DO YOU WANT ALIEN SKUM!"

"Beast Boy you idiot it's me…open the door."

"Raven?" Asked Beast Boy sticking his head out from under the mass of sheets.

"What?" Came the monotone voice.

Beast Boy quickly leapt up and flung open the door to reveal the gothic girl standing there hands on her hips not looking amused.

"Raven!" He yelled happily flinging his arms around her.

"What are you doing?" Asked Raven.

Beast Boy quickly pulled away laughing nervously. "Heh, sorry about that." He said.

"I was talking about you screaming at no one." Said Raven.

"Oh that…" Said Beast Boy. "I was…playing…a video game…yeah that's it." He said.

"You are a very bad liar." Said Raven.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Well for starters the game station is out in the main room." Said Raven.

"Oh…right." Said Beast Boy.

"So mind telling me what you were really doing because I need to get back to-."

"You'll laugh." Said Beast Boy.

Raven sighed. "Let me guess, you're freaked out by that movie and you're yelling at anything that moves…right?" She asked.

"Right." Said Beast Boy sighing.

"It's just a movie…go back to bed." Said Raven.

"Easy for you to say." Mumbled Beast Boy.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Raven. "…Never mind I need to get back to bed Robin's going to want us up by six tomorrow so I suggest you do the same." She said beginning to walk away.

"WAIT!" Yelled Beast Boy grabbing her arm and pulling her back sending her backwards falling into him.

"What?" Snapped Raven pulling herself up off of him.

"Umm…could I…borrow…"

"Are you stalling?" Asked Raven quirking an eyebrow at him.

"No…okay maybe." Said Beast Boy.

"You really are freaked out by that movie." Said Raven her glare softening.

"Duh." Said Beast Boy.

Raven sighed. "Fine, move." She said pushing him out of the way and walking over towards the bunk beds. "Where do you sleep?" She asked.

"Umm…top?" Said Beast Boy confused.

Raven shrugged and walked over to the bottom bunk. "You won't stop yelling and seeing how you're probably going to wake up everyone in the tower soon I'm going to stay in here…and I'm warning you…if you tell one soul about this…I'll kill you." She said.

Beast Boy laughed. Though he wasn't sure if she was actually serious or not. "Right." He said climbing up the ladder to the top bunk. "Oh and you might wanna watch out for-."

Raven sighed. "There's nothing in here." She said pulling the cover back to see some type of balled up object in the bed. "Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?" He asked peering over the side of the bed.

"What's that?" She asked pointing to the object.

"That's what I was talking about." Said Beast Boy jumping off of the bed and picking it up.

Raven rolled her eyes only to see Starfire's mutant silkworm in his arms. "Why is that thing in your room?" She asked.

"Well, technically Silkie is mine too…I mean I did bring it home." Said Beast Boy.

"Right." Said Raven sitting down on the bed. "There…isn't anything else I should be aware of under here…is there?" Asked Raven looking under the sheets.

"Not that I know of." Said Beast Boy shrugging and climbing back up to the top bunk.

Raven looked around the room skeptically and crawled under the covers only to have something hit her foot. She quickly jumped up and pulled the covers off of her. Looking down she saw what looked like…tofu? "That's disgusting." Whispered Raven pushing it off the bed.

Suddenly a shadow in the corner caught her eye. Raven jolted upward and hit her head against the top of the bed making a banging sound. "Oww." She mumbled.

"Raven are you okay down there?" Came Beast Boy's voice from above.

"Yeah…I'm fine…just saw something." Said Raven rubbing her head.

"What…you're afraid?" Asked Beast Boy sticking his head down over the side of the bed.

"I don't do fear." Said Raven glaring at him.

"Really?" Asked Beast Boy a mischievous smirk crossing his face. "You know I wouldn't lie…remember what happened last time?"

Raven shuttered just thinking about those creatures she had unleashed with her powers. "Fine, if you must know your room creeps me out a little."

"What!" Asked Beast Boy leaning further over the bed till he fell of onto the floor. "My room creeps you out…your room's way creepier then mine."

"Well at least my room doesn't have leftover tofu in it." Said Raven looking down at blob on the floor.

"Well duh." Said Beast Boy. "You don't eat tofu."

Raven groaned. "That's not the point." She said.

"Oh…anyway, what do you think the others are doing now?" Asked Beast Boy crawling over to a pile of junk on the floor.

"Ummm what normal people do at two in the morning…sleep." Said Raven.

"Heh, right…so are you calling yourself abnormal?" He asked pulling something out of the bottom of the large mass of junk.

"No I'm calling you abnormal." Said Raven sliding out of the bed and sitting next to him.

"But…you're not sleeping either." Protested Beast Boy.

"I'm not sleeping because you're bugging me." Said Raven.

"No one's stopping you from going to bed." Said Beast Boy shrugging and plucking something off the top of the pile.

"Right." Said Raven Her voice wavering out of it's normal monotone.

"…That is…unless you're afraid." He said smirking.

Raven rolled her eyes. "I don't think so." She said.

"Then…why aren't you sleeping?" Asked Beast Boy his grin becoming wider.

Raven glared at him with a look that clearly said 'you say one word to anyone and I'll send you to my father to deal with'.

"Aha!" yelled Beast Boy jumping up and pointing at her. "You are afraid!"

"Shut up." Mumbled Raven.

Beast Boy smiled and plopped back down beside her. "So…what do you wanna do?" He asked.

"That depends…what's there to do in a bedroom?" Asked Raven. "…Never mind don't answer that."

Beast Boy sighed and leaned back against the wall. "We could play spin the bottle."

"With two people?" Asked Raven rolling her eyes.

"Heh, right." Said Beast Boy rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Ummm…we could play video games." He suggested.

"I think I liked the first suggestion better." Said Raven.

"Okay then-." Began Beast Boy pulling out a soda can from the pile.

"I never said that I wanted to do it though." Said Raven quickly.

"Oh…" Said Beast Boy dropping the can on the ground. "Then what do you think we should do until we're not afraid anymore." He asked.

"Got any good books?" Asked Raven.

"…Do comic books count?" Asked Beast Boy.

Raven groaned and smacked her head against the wall. "Why did you force us to watch that movie?" She mumbled.

"Hey it was supposed to be a good movie." Said Beast Boy. "How was I supposed to know it would keep us up all night?"

"You always have to pick out the horror films don't you?" She asked.

"I thought you liked horror movies." Said Beast Boy.

"I-wait why does it matter what I like anyway?" Asked Raven.

Beast Boy didn't answer the question. Instead he slumped down the wall and made some sort of sound between a moan and a sigh.

Raven quirked an eyebrow at him and leaned against the wall smacking her head several times.

Suddenly a creaking sound filled the air and both teens bolted up to see the closet shake before clothes bust out of it exploding everywhere.

"Yeah that happens at least twice a day." Said Beast Boy. "Don't worry Raven I'll…Raven?" He asked looking around.

"Beast Boy…get me out of here." Said a low growl from under the pile of clothing.

"Ummm hold on." He said diving into the mass of clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"Umm…helping?" Came Beast Boy's muffled reply.

Raven groaned. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She chanted.

The clothes instantly became covered in a black aura and were lifted off of them onto the bed.

"Ummm…thanks…but how am I gonna get them cleaned up now?" Asked Beast Boy. "I usually just shove them all back into the closet…now I'm gonna have to pick them up and put them back in."

Raven rolled her eyes. "You have to be the laziest person I have ever met." She said.

"Thanks." Said Beast Boy happily.

Raven groaned and sat back on the bed. "How long do you think it'll take us to go to sleep?" She asked.

"Considering the fact that we both are freaked out and neither of us are going to be able to close our eyes without seeing some disturbing image…not anytime soon." Said Beast Boy.

"Well that's one way of putting it." Said Raven.

Beast Boy nodded and looked around. "I wonder if there's anything to eat in here?" He asked.

Raven let out a huff and leaned back on the bed. "You sure eat a lot." She stated.

Beast Boy nodded in response and pulled open a drawer in his desk letting a small squeak escape his lips.

"What's wrong?" Asked Raven walking up beside him.

"Nothing." He said quickly…maybe to quickly.

"Somehow I doubt that." Said Raven reaching for the drawer.

"Umm…you don't want to look in there." Said Beast Boy grabbing her hand.

"Yes, I do." Stated Raven reaching for it with her free hand.

Beast Boy's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed her other hand. The two looked at each other for some time just standing there Beast Boy still keeping a hard grip on her hands. Then a thought came over Raven and she gave a small smirk to the green boy, who in return looked at her confused. She quickly looked over to the drawer and said those three words Beast Boy was dreading.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

"No." yelled Beast Boy jumping towards the drawer. And just as he was in mid-air the drawer flung open and nailed him directly in the face.

Raven stood there dumbfounded and stooped down next to him. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Beast Boy gave her a thumbs up and sat up rubbing his head. "Yeah I'm-don't look in there!" He yelled grabbing her leg and pulling her down with him.

"What is wrong with you?" Asked Raven.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to speak but before any sound could come out a book no bigger then the size of a hand came floating out of the drawer.

"That better not be-."

"I didn't mean too!"

"What are you doing with this?" Snapped Raven holding the book in his face.

"Heh…look I didn't know that it was your diary I took it from your bookshelf cause I wanted to read a book and I didn't know…please don't kill me!" Yelled Beast Boy getting on his knees and begging in front of her.

Raven sighed and looked from him to the book. "How much did you read?" She asked.

"Just the first page…I swear!" Said Beast Boy.

Raven rolled her eyes. "So…you didn't read the last page?" She asked.

"No…why?" Asked Beast Boy.

"No reason." Said Raven tucking the book inside her cloak.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow at her but ignored the fact that she was hiding something from him and continued to think of ideas to do…for a while anyway.

"Hey wanna watch a movie?" He asked.

Raven groaned. "Not really, considering the fact that a movie is what got us into this mess in the first place." She said.

"Oh…right." Said Beast Boy. "But…we don't have to watch horror…we have other movies right?"

"Correction…Starfire does and seeing how she's sleeping right now…it's not going to work." Said Raven.

Beast Boy groaned and slumped down the wall. "So are you getting tired yet?" He asked.

"A little." Said Raven. "You?"

Beast Boy shook his head yawning. "No I-."

"Sure." Said Raven sarcastically. "Go to bed Beast Boy."

"What about you?" He asked.

"Why do you even care?" Asked Raven.

"Umm…because you…I…well you're my friend and I-." Began Beast Boy.

"Right." Said Raven walking back over to the bottom bunk. "I'm going to try to go to sleep…goodnight." She said.

Beast Boy watched her slightly confused as she climbed into the bed and shut her eyes. "Did I say something wrong?" He whispered to himself.

"No." Said Raven still lying down.

Beast Boy jumped and stood up walking over beside her cautiously though he doubted that Raven knew he was there because she still had her eyes shut.

"I'm glad you consider me your friend." She whispered. "Just friends."

Beast Boy's pointed ears perked up and he looked at her confused. Suddenly he caught sight of a small book lying on the floor beside the bed. "What's this…Raven you dropped your diary…Raven?" He asked.

She looked like she was sleeping…but was she really?

"So…since it's just sitting here…do you care if I read what's on the last page?" He asked sitting beside the bed and picking the book up.

No response.

"If you say so." Said Beast Boy. He quickly flipped to the last page and scanned over it.

_Dear Diary, _

_I still can't believe that I have a diary…but Starfire insist that I write in you so, whatever. Anyway today was one of the most hectic days we've ever had. Robin made us stay at combat practice for an extra hour today because of our latest encounter with Slade. After that I went into my room to meditate and who else should I find but Beast Boy…PLAYING WITH MY MEDITATION MIRROR! You'd think that after the first time he'd learn not to go snooping around my room. _

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "And what's so wrong wit me reading this?" He asked. "It sounds like a normal day." Shrugging he turned back to the diary.

_Why can't he just leave me alone! Actually now that I think about it I have been acting meaner to him then usual. And it's all because of that stupid emotion he's caused to form inside my head. _

"Great." Said Beast Boy sarcastically. "What's this one, hatred, anger, no wait she already has that one…"

_Why can't they all just leave me alone? Ever since that stupid dragon wannabe left, affection's grown stronger. And I'll kill myself before I actually admit that I'm in love with that stupid Changeling. _

Beast Boy snapped the diary shut and looked back to Raven who was sleeping. "So that's why you didn't want me to read it." He said. "Wait…" He said flipping back to the last page.

_And I'll kill myself before I actually admit that I'm in love with that stupid Changeling. _

Beast Boy dropped the book smirking like an idiot. "YES!" He yelled punching his fist into the air.

Raven shot up from the bed and looked around frantically. "What's wrong?" She asked looking at the green boy confused.

"Nothing." Said Beast Boy still smiling that same goofy grin.

Raven raised an eyebrow at him and looked around the room until her eyes landed on it. Raven groaned and looked at him. "You read it didn't you?" She asked.

"Read what?" Asked Beast Boy laughing nervously and giving the diary a kick sending it under a pile of junk.

Raven sighed trying to hide the blush creeping onto her cheeks and stood up. "I'm going to go meditate and-."

"Wait." Said Beast Boy grabbing her hand and pulling her down beside him.

"What are you-." Began Raven but she was quickly cut off by Beast Boy pressing his lips onto hers. Raven's eye's widened and she gently pushed him away. "What was that for?" She asked.

"Ummm because you…I was just…" Then a thought hit Beast Boy. What if she wrote that a long time ago? She said last page…but she never said when she wrote it.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Mumbled Beast Boy smacking himself on the head.

"Ummm…are you-."

"I'm sorry…oww…I didn't…oww…mean to…oww…make you…oww…mad…OW!" Said Beast Boy now smacking his head on the wall.

"What are you talking about you just read my-."

"Because you probably don't…oww…still think that…oww…about me…oww…and I just thought…oww…that since it was the last page that…oww…I mean I wasn't…oww…"

Raven groaned pulling the diary out from under an old pizza box and flipping to the last page. "Unless I can change my mind in less then a day I don't think I lied." Said Raven pointing to the page.

Beast Boy stopped banging his head on the wall and looked at her confused. "You…wrote that yesterday?" He asked now grinning like an idiot once again.

"Yes…" Said Raven quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Wait…I took it yesterday." Said Beast Boy. "And it was early in the morning too."

"Early to you and early to me are two different things." Said Raven. "…And just so you know…I don't change my mind very easily." She said.

"…Are you saying that-."

Raven didn't give the boy any time to finish and before he knew what was going on she pressed her lips onto his.

"Heh, thanks." Said Beast Boy.

Raven rolled her eyes and heard something in back of her snap. "Stupid powers." She mumbled.

Beast Boy sighed dreamily and laid himself down on the floor. "We should watch horror movies more often."

"Yeah that'll really do us good." Said Raven lying beside him.

"Yeah you're right…but still…Raven?" Asked Beast Boy sitting up and looking beside him to find her eyes shut. "Are you ignoring me or are you actually sleeping?" He asked.

No answer.

Beast Boy sighed and smiled slightly. "Night." He whispered yawning and lying back down.

-----------------------------------------------

"YO BB…YOU"VE GOTTA SEE THIS!" Yelled Cyborg's voice early the next morning. "COME ON YOU HAVE TO GET UP!" Cyborg paused putting his ear to the door and then banged his fist on the door until it fell down onto the floor.

"Hey you have to get up Robin and Star are in the middle of Star's room and they…look exactly like you two." Said Cyborg raising an eyebrow at the two.

Beast Boy groaned and rolled over onto his side. "Not now." He mumbled waving a hand trying to shoo him away.

Cyborg couldn't contain his laughter any longer. He stumbled backwards laughing so hard that he had to cling to the wall for support. "Oh man…this is priceless." He said.

Raven shot up and looked around her, eyes going wide when she realized she was still in Beast Boy's room. And then she saw Cyborg standing in the corner of the room laughing his head off.

Raven let out a squeak that was totally un-Raven-like and sent a pillow flying across the room smacking Beast Boy in the head with it.

"I'm up, I'm up." Said Beast Boy popping his head up. "What'd I miss?"

Cyborg continued to laugh until he tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Crap." Said Beast Boy.

Cyborg smirked at the two of them and stood up brushing himself off. "So…am I the only one who didn't get the memo that we were having a little sleepover?" He asked.

Raven balled her fists standing up. "Cyborg." She said in a low growl.

"Y-yes?" He asked his smile dropping instantly. He backed away from her slowly and clung to the wall.

"I Hope you enjoyed seeing my mind before…because you're about to see my emotions again." Said Raven in a low growl.

"Wh-why's that?" Asked Cyborg slinking his way towards the door.

"Because you're going back into my mirror." She said a few objects flying around the room.

"Why would I be-."

"Because that's the only place I can show my anger without anything blowing up." She snapped.

Cyborg let out a high-pitched scream and ran out the door, Raven zooming after him.

Beast Boy sat up straight looking dreamily at the door.

"CYBORG YOU TELL ONE SOUL AND I'LL-."

"RAVEN AND BB SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S…wait…what are you gonna do with that…don't go near my baby with that …NOOOOOO!"

Beast Boy's eye's widened but he smiled to himself and plopped back down to the floor. "I'm gonna marry her someday." He whispered.

**So…I was inspired to do this story after going to see a movie with some of my friends. _The Exorcism of Emily Rose_****I wasn't really afraid of it…most of my friends were. And eventually they talked me into being afraid. Needless to say we spent most of the night staying up trying to think of stuff to do. Lol. So I blame them for this story. Oh and I wanna let everyone that asked me about it know that I will be posting a Halloween story…it's just not finished yet. Lol.**

Gothic goddess 14


	12. Fright Night

Chapter 12 'Fright night'

"Okay…I've got our whole Halloween planed out." Said Beast Boy pacing in front of the others. "First we need something to decorate the tower with…hey Raven can I borrow-."

"No." Said Raven her eyes still on the book she was reading.

Beast Boy let out a huff and pulled out a clipboard behind his back. He wrote something down and turned back to the others. "Okay…so if we can't borrow anything in Raven's room we could always-."

"Why do you always get so hyped up about Halloween?" Asked Raven.

"Dude! Do the words 'free candy' mean anything to you?" Asked Beast Boy.

"No." Said Raven snapping her book shut and standing up.

"Man, you know this year is just going to be like last year." Said Cyborg. "B will force us into costumes that we don't like and then will drag us trick or treating."

"What's your point?" Asked Beast Boy shrugging.

"My point is that it's getting boring…we should do something new." Said Cyborg.

Beast Boy sighed. "What do you think we should do?"

Cyborg shrugged and continued to flick through the channels on TV.

"Good then listen up cause I-."

"We could always go down to that new haunted house down town." Said Robin. "If you guys really don't want to go with Beast Boy's idea."

"Sounds good to me last year he brought me some type costume that you have to blow up." Said Cyborg sending a glare to the changeling.

"Can't be worse then what he made me wear." Said Raven.

Cyborg and Robin stifled their laughter. "Oh yeah I remember that thing…what were you again?" Asked Cyborg.

"I believe she was the maid of French." Said Starfire.

"Oh yeah!" Said Cyborg laughing. "And BB only bought it cause he wanted-."

Beast Boy quickly slapped his hand over Cyborg's mouth. "Heh, forget about that…where are we going?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Okay…anyone for Beast Boy's idea?" Asked Robin.

Silence.

"Looks like we're going to that haunted house." Said Cyborg. "Good thing too…I don't think I can stand another costume picked out by him." Said Cyborg pointing to Beast Boy.

"Hey!" Protested Beast Boy. "I asked if anyone wanted to come along but no one volunteered."

"He's got us there." Said Cyborg.

"Whatever." Said Raven. "I'll be in my room…no one bother me." She said walking away.

Beast Boy sighed looking longingly at the door.

"You liiiiiiiiiiike her." Said Cyborg in a singsong voice.

Beast Boy turned towards the mechanical man and sent him a glare. "Do not." He said.

"Do too." Said Cyborg.

"Cut it out Cy, you know that I don't like Raven like that…she's my friend." Protested Beast Boy.

"Your point?" Asked Cyborg. "After all Robin and Star are friends…and just look at the two of them." He said looking at the two teens sitting on the couch and chatting away.

"That doesn't count you know they like each other." Said Beast Boy.

"I know…just like you and-."

"NO I DON'T!" Yelled Beast Boy.

Robin and Starfire jumped and turned to him raising their eyebrows confused. Even Cyborg looked taken back by this.

"Okay…you don't like her." Said Cyborg backing away from him. "So you wanna play some video games to keep your mind off of-whatever you're thinking about."

Beast Boy nodded and plopped himself down beside Cyborg picking up the controller.

Suddenly the doors swished open and Raven walked back in. She glided over to the stove and set a teakettle on it waiting for it to boil.

"Hey Rae…thought you were meditating?" Said Beast Boy.

"I needed some tea…do you have a problem with that?" She asked sending him a glare.

"No…just asking." Stated Beast Boy turning around to the TV.

Cyborg coughed and mumbled something between the lines about him liking her, which earned a glare from the changeling.

"I don't-."

"So Robin…when should we go to that haunted house thinggy?" Asked Cyborg trying to change the subject.

"Doesn't matter to me…whenever I guess." Said Robin.

"Great…how about tomorrow!" Said Beast Boy sending a quick glare to Cyborg.

"Don't you think we should give the titans east a little notice before we take off?" Asked Robin. "I mean they'll need to send someone over."

"They can send mas and menos they can get over here in ten seconds." Said Beast Boy. "Come on pleeeeeeeease!"

Robin sighed. "Fine, but if they don't agree we're going to blame it on you." He said.

Beast Boy nodded. "Sure thing Robin!"

"Why do you idiots want to go so much…it's pointless." Said Raven pouring the tea into a cup. "All you're going to do is get scared out of your mind and be up the rest of the night."

"I don't see why you don't want to go Raven, I mean the whole scene fits you perfectly." Said Beast Boy shrugging.

"Really and why's that?" Asked Raven her anger rising.

"I don't know the whole creepy, weird, scary scene fits you." He said pressing the start button.

"Bad move." Said Cyborg.

"So I scare you?" Asked Raven.

"Don't answer that man." Whispered Cyborg.

"Sometimes." Answered Beast Boy. "Like last week when you blew up the roof and-YES! Passed you!" Yelled Beast Boy raising his fist in the air. "Go Beast Boy, go Beast Boy, go-."

Raven shot him a glare before walking through the doors.

"You don't have a brain do you?" Asked Cyborg looking at the changeling confused.

"Why?" Asked Beast Boy punching the buttons on the controller furiously.

Cyborg sighed. "You don't insult a girl that you like…not to mention one that could send you to another dimension." He said.

"That's not technically an insult…and I DON'T LIKE HER!" Yelled Beast Boy looking away from the game and glaring at his friend.

Cyborg laughed and continued his game. "Whatever."

-----------------------------------------------

The next morning Raven woke up to a loud pounding noise on her door. "Go away Beast Boy." She mumbled.

"It's not Beast Boy." Came Cyborg's voice.

Raven sighed and walked over towards the door. "What do you want?" She asked.

"Ummm just to let you know Rae…you were supposed to be in the man room like five minutes ago!" Yelled Cyborg.

"I told you yesterday I didn't see the point in going." She snapped.

"Come on, it'd mean a whole lot to BB." He teased.

Raven glared at the door. "I don't care about him or what it would mean to him." She stated. "I'm not going to go."

"Are you sure because I'm sure B would really want you to go and-."

"I DON'T LIKE BEAST BOY!" Yelled Raven the hinges of the door letting out an eerie squeak and sending the door falling down.

Cyborg stifled his laughter. "I never said you did." He said.

Raven's glare hardened. "But you were thinking it." She said.

"No I wasn't." Said Cyborg. "I may have thought that the green bean liked you but I never thought you liked him back…anyway are you coming?"

Raven stood there staring at him confused. "He likes me?" She asked.

"Who knows…now answer my first question." Snapped Cyborg.

"I told you I didn't want to go." Said Raven a black aura forming around the door.

"Robin! Star! NOW!" Yelled Cyborg.

Raven looked at him confused only to see Starfire come into view and grab her arm pulling her out of her room. The door snapped shut and made a beeping sound. Raven turned towards the three standing before her. "You locked me out of my room." She stated.

Starfire laughed nervously. "Yes, we did not think you would come so we thought of a plan to 'drag' you along." She said.

Raven glared at them, and then she realized something that struck her as odd. "Where's Beast Boy?" She asked.

"Downstairs." Said Robin.

Raven quirked an eyebrow. "What's he planing?" She asked.

"Nothing that I know of." Said Cyborg.

"Oh." Said Raven.

"I could always get him for you if-."

"Shut up." Said Raven cutting Cyborg off. She sent the three of them a glare before turning down the hallway.

"I wouldn't get on her bad side today." Said Robin. "After yesterday I don't even think we should have forced her to go."

"You know they like each other…come on they're almost as obvious as you two." Said Cyborg.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Robin glancing nervously at Starfire.

"Oh come on…don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about." Said Cyborg. "Anyway I think we should get going before the other two lovebirds run into each other and things get ugly."

"Robin…who are the other 'lovebirds' besides friend Beast Boy and Raven of which friend Cyborg speaks of?" Asked Starfire looking at the masked boy confused.

"No one Star…you wouldn't know them." Said Robin quickly.

"But-." Began Starfire.

"Come on." Said Robin grabbing her hand and quickly pulling her down the hallway.

Cyborg smirked. "They're my next targets." He said laughing.

Cyborg made his way into the main room to see Beast Boy looking a little impatient, Robin and Starfire looking worriedly at each other, and Raven glaring at the changeling. If looks could kill Beast Boy would be nothing but a pile of ashes by now.

"So ya'll ready to go now?" Asked Cyborg breaking the silence.

"I've been ready." Said Beast Boy. "What took you guys so long?" He asked.

"We had to drag Rae along…seeing how you'd miss her if-."

Beast Boy sent the mechanical man a glare. "No, I wouldn't."

"Why is it you always say something wrong?" Asked Cyborg. "Anyway, lets go…you guys think that they have ribs there?"

"Dude, that's murder!" Exclaimed Beast Boy.

Robin groaned. It was going to be a loooooooong ride there.

-----------------------------------------------

After what seemed to be the longest ride of their lives the titans reached their destination. Cyborg pulled into the nearest parking space and looked out the window for a minute. "What happens if we get lost?" He asked. "There's a lot of people here. Shouldn't we meet somewhere?"

"I guess." Said Robin. "Leave the doors unlocked to the T-car and we can come back here if-."

"Are you crazy…no way am I leaving the doors unlocked, someone could jump-start the car…or worse…you remember what happened last time!" Yelled Cyborg. "Forget what I said." Said Cyborg opening the door. "We're not going to loose each other any-." Cyborg stopped mid-sentence and sniffed the air.

"Friend Cyborg is there something wrong?" Asked Starfire.

Cyborg's head turned towards the other side of the street. "I didn't realize the annual meat lovers convention was today." He exclaimed. "You know what…I'll meet up with you guys latter."

And before anyone could object the mechanical man darted across the street.

"Didn't see that coming." Said Raven sarcastically.

Robin groaned and stepped out of the car. "Should we wait for him?" He asked.

"No way…if he wants to clog his arteries with meat let him." Said Beast Boy walking away.

"Shouldn't we follow him?" Asked Raven quirking an eyebrow.

"Are you guys coming!" Yelled Beast Boy tuning around.

-----------------------------------------------

A few minutes latter the four found themselves in the midst of a large crowd. Beast Boy was pushing and pulling them trying to force his way into the haunted house.

"Sweet we're in!" Yelled Beast Boy.

"Great." Said Raven sarcastically.

"Why do we not wait for friend Cyborg…does he not want to enjoy the frightening images we will most likely be seeing?" Asked Starfire.

"If he wants to get sick from eating things that were once alive…let him…but I warned him." Said Beast Boy looking around. "Let's go this way." He said pointing to the left.

"The other way looks safer." Said Raven pointing to the right.

"Raven…this is a haunted house…nothing here is supposed to look safe." Said Beast Boy. "I mean you should-."

Raven glared at him. "What…Just because I'm a bit dark I should be used to stuff like this?" She asked.

"Yes…I mean no…I don't know I'm going this way." He said walking forward.

"Good then I'm going this way." Said Raven turning around.

"But…friend Raven I do not think it is safe to go wondering off alone." Said Starfire.

"I've dealt with much bigger things then this…I'll be fine." Said Raven. "See you guys latter." She said walking off.

"Don't you feel the least bit guilty?" Asked Robin looking at Beast Boy.

"I guess so." Said Beast Boy looking down. "But Raven hates me anyway…I mean we never get along, and whenever I try to be nice she either slams me into something or throws me through a window." He exclaimed. "She never does anything fun, and when I try to get her to hang out with us it always ends in her yelling at me!"

"I don't think Raven…hates you." Said Robin taking a step away from the green boy.

"But she doesn't like me either." Said Beast Boy.

"Of coarse she does." Said Starfire. "Raven is your friend and-."

"Yeah…my friend." Mumbled Beast Boy pushing his way through two large doors.

"Oh…I get it." Said Robin smirking. "You like-."

"NO I DON'T!" Yelled Beast Boy his voice echoing throughout the room. His eyes looked towards the far corner of the room where a man in a mask was cowering from him.

Robin and Starfire looked at each other both of their eyes widening. "I knew we should have followed Raven." Robin whispered.

Starfire nodded agreeing with him. "Do you think it is too late?" She whispered.

Beast Boy glared at them. "You know I can hear you guys right?" He asked.

Robin laughed nervously and backed up until he ran into a soft object. Turning around slowly he saw a very tall guy with a chain saw.

Robin let out a high-pitched scream and flew backward tumbling into Starfire and knocking both of them over. Beast Boy tripped over them and found himself right in front of the man with the very large chain saw. He did a double take and darted through his legs just in time to see the chain saw come smashing down where he would have been standing.

"Dude I think someone's out to get us." Said Beast Boy his eyes going wide.

"Slade…" Said Robin his mask narrowing into small slits.

"…Why is it that everything that goes wrong is Slade's fault?" Asked Beast Boy.

Robin rolled his eyes…err ummm…mask. "I-." He began but was quickly cut off by a knife cutting through the curtain behind him. He quickly leapt onto Starfire and pulled her to the ground.

Beast Boy had backed himself into the corner of the room and was cowering like a child. That was until a black aura surrounded the man and threw him into a nearby wall knocking him unconscious.

Beast Boy blinked a few times and looked at the shadowed figure walking towards him. "Just to let you know…I'm a member of the teen titans and I-umm…"

"Are you going to be okay…I could hear your screams from the other side of this place." Said Raven coming into view.

"Raven!" Yelled Beast Boy happily running up to her and pulling her into a tight hug.

She glared at him and pushed him away. "Just because I saved you doesn't mean I'm not mad." Said Raven walking past him.

"Mad?" Asked Beast Boy. "Why are you mad?" He asked.

"Do you suffer from short term memory loss?" Asked Raven quirking an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know…what were we talking about?" He asked scratching his head thoughtfully.

Raven groaned. "Ummm…where are Robin and Starfire?" She asked looking around.

Beast Boy looked around confused. "Awe man…they ditched us…me…well actually it's us but-."

"Whatever, let's just find them." Said Raven walking away.

"You're…coming along?" Asked Beast Boy. "Wait you just said you were mad at me…why are you-."

"Because if I don't you'll be too afraid to find your way out and then we'll have to come back and find you and by then you'll be traumatized." Said Raven not making eye contact with the green boy walking beside her.

"Will not…but can you stay anyway?" He asked laughing nervously.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She mumbled. "As soon as we find them I'm going to go back to the T-car and wait till it's time to go." Raven stated.

"That's no fun." Said Beast Boy smiling at her. "Why don't you want to stay?"

"Just because this place is creepy doesn't mean I want to be in it." Said Raven shooting him a death glare.

"I didn't mean it that way." Said Beast Boy.

"Really?" Asked Raven. "Sure sounded like it to Me." She said.

"Can you like not be mean to me for one minute?" Asked Beast Boy.

"I'm not the one insulting you for being you." Said Raven.

"When did I…oh right." Said Beast Boy. "But I didn't mean that you were ummm…sorry?"

"Do you even know what you did?" Asked Raven. "Or are you just saying that to get me to stop ignoring you?"

"Uhhh…both." Said Beast Boy.

Raven groaned. "You know…this is the stupidest haunted house I've ever seen." She said looking around.

"Well, if we had it my way we could have gone trick or treating." Said Beast Boy.

"…I'd rather be here." Said Raven.

"We could still go." Said Beast Boy smiling at her like a complete loon.

"What part of 'I'd rather be here' don't you understand?" Asked Raven.

"Right." Said Beast Boy. "So I take it you're not mad at me anymore." He said.

"I never said that." Said Raven.

"Oh." Said Beast Boy his smile fading.

"But I guess I could forgive you just this once." Said Raven.

"Actually if you think about it you've forgiven me more then…I'm ruining one of those moments again aren't I?" Asked Beast Boy laughing nervously.

Raven nodded as a loud scream echoed behind them.

"Think everyone's okay back there?" Asked Beast Boy raising an eyebrow.

"It's a haunted house…we're bound to hear some screams…not that there's anything scary in here but-."

Raven was quickly cut off by a loud creaking noise from behind them. She turned around quickly to hear a door slam shut.

"Still not scared?" Asked Beast Boy smiling knowingly at her.

"Of coarse not…that was just-."

Another scream rang throughout the room this one closer then the one before. Raven backed up and grabbed onto the closest thing she could find.

"Raven…I can't feel my arm." Said Beast Boy wincing. "Mind letting go…or loosing your grip, either will do cause I don't-."

Raven sighed and let her arms fall to her side. "Can we just hurry up, we need to find Robin and Starfire before they realize that we're lost and then leave us here." She said.

"Do you really think they'd do that?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Actually, yes I do." Said Raven. "So-."

Suddenly a masked figure appeared from the shadows and grabbed a hold of Raven. She let out a scream and a few flames that were at the time lighting the room went out due to her powers.

Beast Boy looked around nervously and then without even a second thought he leapt into the air and attacked the masked creature. "Don't worry Rae I'll-."

"Beast Boy…what are you doing?" Came Raven's voice from behind him.

The lights flicked on to reveal Beast Boy holding up a mask and staring at her confused. "Ummm…my bad." He said handing it back to the man. He rolled his eyes took it from the green boy and walked away obviously annoyed.

"What were you thinking?" Asked Raven.

"I…wasn't?" Said Beast Boy confused.

"I figured that." Said Raven rolling her eyes. "I mean attacking an innocent bystander…that's low."

"He wasn't innocent he came after you…I was just trying to protect you." Defended Beast Boy.

"I don't need to be protected…why would you want to save me anyway?" Asked Raven.

"Well you're my friend…I mean you'd risk your life to save me right?" Asked Beast Boy.

"R-right." Said Raven.

Beast Boy nodded and gave her a smile. "That's what I thought too…you know I don't know why Cyborg and Robin think that." He said laughing.

"Think what?" Asked Raven confused.

"Nothing." Said Beast Boy a little too quickly.

Raven raised an eyebrow at the green boy not looking very amused.

"Okay they might have said that we might have…possibly _liked _each other." Said Beast Boy he gave her a meek looking smile before he burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

Raven stared at him confused. "What's so funny?" She asked in her regular monotone.

"N-nothing…just I mean come on that's pretty funny." Said Beast Boy who was now on the floor rolling around like a lunatic laughing hysterically.

Raven quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I mean you're more likely to dye all your cloaks pink before you'd even consider liking me." Said Beast Boy.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Actually you've done that once…remember?" She asked.

Beast Boy sat up wiping a tear from his eye. "Oh yeah…" He said smirking. "I always did wonder how you found out it was me." Said Beast Boy.

"Who else would be stupid enough to go into my room when I've told all of you a thousand times that it was off limits?" Asked Raven.

"Are you insulting me?" Asked Beast Boy.

Raven groaned. "Can you please stand up so we can find Robin and Starfire…or at least go back to the car."

Beast Boy obeyed and followed walking along beside her. "You know I bet they already ditched us." He said. "I bet Cyborg talked them into it…or-."

"Could you please shut up." Said Raven turning around the corner to see the exit sign in the distance.

"Dude, you're right that was the stupidest haunted house…I didn't even get scared." Said Beast Boy.

"I beg to differ." Said Raven taking a step forward.

Suddenly the floorboards underneath gave out sending the two falling through the floor and crashing at the bottom.

Beast Boy moaned and sat up rubbing his head. "Do you think it was supposed to do that?" He asked. "……Raven?" Beast Boy asked standing up shakily. "I know you don't do jokes…but this isn't funny…come on Rae."

"Don't call me Rae." Came her monotone voice from behind him.

Beast Boy smiled and turned around to face the dark girl. "Raven!" He exclaimed pulling her into a tight hug.

"What are you doing?" Asked Raven.

"I was just…right…my bad." Said Beast Boy letting his grip go and looking up. "I guess we should-."

"Can I ask you a question?" Asked Raven.

"Ummm…okay." Said Beast Boy a bit confused.

"You said that I would never like you…but you never said what you felt…I mean you don't feel that way most likely after all you still like Terra but…"

Beast Boy looked down at the floor not saying anything.

"You do still like Terra…don't you?" Asked Raven.

"Yeah…I still like Terra." Said Beast Boy.

Raven nodded. "I thought so." She said feeling a sharp pain shoot through her, though she wasn't sure why. "We should go…the others are probably waiting for us and-." Began Raven levitating up into the air.

"But I-."

"Beast Boy everyone knew how you felt about Terra and I understand that you still-."

"No…you don't." Said Beast Boy.

Raven stopped mid air and looked at him confused. "What?"

"You don't understand because I don't understand." He said. "I want to believe that she'll come back…and for a while I did…but even if Terra would come back someday it wouldn't be the same." Said Beast Boy.

Raven floated down beside him and gently put a hand on his shoulder. "Beast Boy you…" She began not exactly sure what to say to him. Sure she could tell him that maybe one day Terra would come back but the more she thought about it the more she didn't want her too. But why?

_**You like him.** _Said a small voice in her head.

_Me like Beast Boy how dumb is that? _Raven thought to herself.

_**You like him and he likes you…what's there not to understand. **_

_You're wrong, Beast Boy likes Terra…and-. _

**_But that doesn't stop you…_**

_I don't like Beast Boy. _

_**Fine…you don't like Beast Boy…you love him. **_

Raven groaned. _Why do I have to have these stupid emotions floating around in my head? Why couldn't someone else be cursed with them? _

"But it won't be the same Rae…Because I…I don't like her the same way anymore." Said Beast Boy.

"You mean you don't love her anymore." Stated Raven pulling herself away from her thoughts.

"…No." Said Beast Boy. "Because I…I love you." Said Beast Boy avoiding her gaze.

"What?" Asked Raven her eyes widening.

"We should go." Said Beast Boy quickly transforming into a bird and flying off.

Raven sighed and followed him out of the exit. "Beast Boy…I-I feel the same way but…you know I'm not allowed to show it." Said Raven.

The green bird landed on the ground and transformed back to its normal form. "You…you mean you actually…this isn't a practical joke right?" Asked Beast Boy.

"I don't joke remember." Said Raven.

Beast Boy smiled and flung his arms around her once again.

Raven sighed but she couldn't deny it. She did love him and when the others found out they'd surly-"We should go Cyborg's probably back and Robin will start a search party if we're not back soon." She said.

Beast Boy nodded and before she could protest he grabbed her hand.

"You know…that's the scariest thing I've seen all night." Came Cyborg's voice from a few feet away.

Both Raven and Beast Boy's eyes drifted downward to their hands that were intertwined.

"Well I knew BB couldn't keep it a secret much longer…and based on how Rae was acting this morning I-."

"Cyborg, I don't think you want to start this again." Said Robin.

"No, it's okay Robin we're ummm…" Began Beast Boy.

"They actually got together." Said Cyborg laughing.

"Marvelous." Said Starfire happily.

"And I always thought you and Starfire would get together first." Said Cyborg glancing down at Robin.

"Robin what does friend Cyborg mean by-."

"Nothing Starfire." Said Robin glaring up at his metal friend.

"Come to think of it…you owe me six hundred dollars." Said Cyborg smirking.

"What!" Yelled Robin. "I don't have that much money right now."

"A bets a bet…now cough it up hair boy." Said Cyborg. "Unless you want to tell her now."

"Tell me what friend Robin?" Asked Starfire.

"Nothing Star…I'll tell you latter." Said Robin.

"But-." Began Starfire.

Cyborg chuckled. "You better cough up that six hundred dollars when we get home." He said. "So…how was the haunted house…did I miss anything? Well, you know besides you two finally confessing your undying love for each other."

Raven rolled her eyes. "No it was all pretty boring."

"Yeah…so next year I say we get a group costume and-."

"No." Said Cyborg cutting his green friend off.

"-We could all dress up as pirates and-." Beast Boy continued.

"Don't even think about it." Said Raven.

"Okay then how about we all go as aliens?" Asked Beast Boy.

Starfire folded her arms across her chest and sent him a disapproving look.

"Heh…sorry about that Star…ummm…oh I know we could dress up as super heroes! Robin do you still have that batman costume you wore last year?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Just get in the car." Said Robin glaring at the changeling from under his mask.

"How about fruit!" Suggested Beast Boy.

Raven groaned and sealed his mouth with a black aura before he could suggest another costume. "Can we please go now before he breaks out of this?"

The others nodded and piled into the car.

"Hey Robin, you want me to stop at the bank so you can give me those six hundred dollars?" Asked Cyborg smirking.

"Shut up." Said Robin.

**Happy Halloween! **

**Sorry if this seemed a little rushed I hope you guys liked it anyway. I've been so stressed out with all of my homework and our phone ringing constantly which is driving me crazy. And to top it off a few days ago my friends drug me along with them to go trick or treating in the rain. They forced me to wear pink…(Shudders) anyway I hoped everyone enjoyed the story. And once again Happy Halloween!**

Gothic goddess 14


	13. Turkey Trouble

Chapter 13 'Turkey Trouble'

"Cyborg let it go," Whined Beast Boy falling onto the floor and grabbing his leg.

"Man, what is wrong with you?" Asked Cyborg looking down at his friend confused.

"Come on, if you have any kindness in your heart you'll let the poor creature go," Complained Beast Boy.

"What…you mean the turkey?" Asked Cyborg. "Get over it B it's Thanksgiving and we're gonna eat turkey…besides it's not like the thing's alive." He said continuing to walk down the hall pulling the changeling along who was still clinging to his leg.

"But-," Began Beast Boy.

"It's no use trying to protest Starfire already went out to buy it," Said Cyborg nearing the entranceway.

"Then…there's still hope," Said Beast Boy leaping up and grinning at him.

"No, sorry Robin went along with her, and I doubt Robin will pick up you're nasty tufforky," Said Cyborg pushing the green boy aside and walking through the doors entering the main room.

"That's tofurkey and there's still hope," Scoffed Beast Boy following him inside.

"If they do get the wrong thing we could always eat green turkey," Said Cyborg smirking at him.

Beast Boy's face palled and he took a step back from Cyborg laughing nervously. "You know…it doesn't really sound that bad when you put it that way."

"Thought so," Said Cyborg.

"So…what's my job for this whole thanksgiving thing?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Ummm…about that…we didn't really think of any task to give you," Said Cyborg. "I mean I'm cooking the turkey, Raven's going to bake the pie, and Robin and Star are-."

"You're letting Raven bake the pie…do you remember what she did to breakfast yesterday?" Asked Beast Boy quirking an eyebrow at the metal man.

"Well, yeah but I-," Began Cyborg.

"And last week she burnt those waffles…and the week before that-."

"You do realize I can hear you right?" Asked Raven peeking up from her book at the two boys who had come through the door.

"Raven…ummm I knew you were there the whole time," Said Beast Boy laughing nervously. "Did you know that today's opposite day…so what I really meant was that you're ummm…a…great cook."

"Right," Said Raven rolling her eyes. "Just to let you know today's thanksgiving…not 'opposite day' and I'll be thankful if you two leave me alone for one day." She snapped glaring at them.

"…So how's that pie coming Rae?" Asked Cyborg.

Raven glared at him before snapping her book shut and standing up walking out of the room.

"Great job Cy now she's mad," Said Beast Boy.

"Yeah…she'll be fine," Said Cyborg smiling brightly at his green friend. "She gets mad at us at least four times a day…what's so different about today?" Asked Cyborg.

"I don't know…I just thought maybe she would be a little bit happier today," Said Beast Boy sounding a bit downtrodden.

"It's just thanksgiving man…don't be expecting a miracle," Said Cyborg.

Suddenly the door to titans tower burst open and in flew the alien girl carrying two bags in her hands, the boy wonder following behind.

"Is it not a wonderful day to give the giving of thanks?" Chirped Starfire setting the grocery bags on the counter and smiling at the two before her.

"Yeah…great day Star…now tell Cyborg that you didn't get real turkey and that you're not going to-."

"YES!" Yelled Cyborg pulling a giant turkey from the grocery bag and holding it over his head triumphantly. "Told you ya little grass stain no one likes tofu," Said Cyborg smirking.

Beast Boy glared at him and watched Robin set the bags down beside the other two. "Cyborg shouldn't you get started with that?" Asked Robin pointing to the turkey and raising a masked brow.

"You're right…and don't even think about trying to 'save' the turkey grass stain…I'll be watching the whole time," Said Cyborg smirking at the changeling before walking away.

"Great," Said Beast Boy sarcastically.

"Friend Robin, what can we do?" Asked Starfire.

Robin smiled at the alien girl. "I'm not sure," Answered Robin. "Beast Boy what did Cyborg tell you to do?"

"Nothing." Said Beast Boy shrugging. "So you and your girlfriend can go help with dinner."

"She's not my-."

Starfire cleared her throat loudly making Robin go pale. "I…uhhh…come on Star." Said Robin grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the room before he said something he would regret.

Beast Boy smirked at them before exiting the room and heading towards his own. "I can't believe Cyborg thinks I can't help…I'm a way better cook then Raven…and definitely better then Starfire."

"So is it still opposite day or are you serious this time?" Asked a monotone voice from behind him.

Beast Boy let out a high-pitched scream and turned around to find Raven standing there raising an eyebrow at him. "Heh, hey Rae…Raven…ummm didn't see you there."

"Figured that," Said Raven rolling her eyes.

"Right…so where are you going?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Cyborg's bugging everyone to start helping for thanksgiving so I figure I should start on the pie," Answered Raven walking away.

"Oh…do you need any help?" Asked Beast Boy chasing after her.

"I think I can manage to bake a pie," Said Raven.

"You mean like how you could mange to make Cyborg's birthday cake, or when you tried to cook dinner last week…oh and how about the time when-."

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Raven glaring at the changeling. "If you really want to help then stop bothering me."

Beast Boy sighed dejectedly and watched her walk down the hall.

-----------------------------------------------

"Robin…is there something I could help with?" Asked Starfire peering over the masked boy's shoulder as he tried to open a can of yams. (Emphasize on _tried._)

"Yeah, sure, Star…ummm…why don't you start the mashed potatoes?" Asked Robin.

Starfire nodded and turned to the large sack of potatoes on the counter. Picking one up from out of the bag she set it down carefully on top of the counter and turned back to Robin. "Friend…where do we keep the pin of rolling?" Asked Starfire opening one of the cupboards and peering inside.

"You mean the rolling pin…I think that's on the bottom drawer to the left," Answered Robin not taking his eyes away from what he was busy doing.

Starfire nodded and bent down to the drawer pulling it out. "Thank you Friend Robin," She said turning back to the sack of potatoes.

Starfire smiled brightly and held the rolling pin over the potato and quickly smashed it with the rolling pin. She continued this motion a few times until she realized they weren't nearly smashed enough. Starfire threw the rolling pin over her shoulder and turned back to Robin. "Robin…what do you normally use to 'mash' the potatoes?" Asked Starfire.

"Ummm…the mixer…Star are you okay with-."

"I am fine Robin," Said Starfire smiling and pulling out the mixer from the shelf. Starfire looked from the mixer to the mash of potatoes on the counter top confused. Then she carefully put the mixer down and picked up the potatoes and put them into the large bowl. With one swift motion she plugged the mixer in and turned it on.

"Robin what speed does the mixer go on?" Asked Starfire. "…Robin?" Starfire turned around to see him fumbling to get the yam can open. "Robin, do you think 'whip' will work?"

"Huh…oh yeah sure Star," Said Robin pulling at the tab on the caned yams.

Starfire nodded and turned the mixer on to whip. "Robin, I do not think I am doing this right," She said watching the mess of potatoes begin to fly into the air.

"What do you mean?" Asked Robin turning around only to get whacked in the head by a flying chunk of potato. "Starfire, What did you put in there?"

"I merely mashed the potatoes and put them in the bowl," Said Starfire pulling the mixer from the bowl.

Robin quickly dove on top of her just before a large chunk of potato hit her square in the face.

"…Robin…I do not think I did that right." Said Starfire sitting up and rubbing her head.

Robin blinked at the alien beauty before him and fell back down.

-----------------------------------------------

Raven glared at the ingredients before her. Beast Boy was right…though she'd never admit that. Raven knew she couldn't cook so why did Cyborg give her this stupid job.

"Okay, so it says to add three eggs," Said Raven. "Now all I need to do is find the eggs."

"They're in the fridge on the left."

Raven spun around glaring at the green boy standing before her. "_Now _what do you want?" She snapped.

Beast Boy shrugged and leaned back against the counter. "Dunno…I'm bored and I figure if I can't somehow get the turkey away from Cyborg's grasp I'll watch you burn the pie," He stated happily.

Raven sighed and turned back to the ingredients on the counter. "Why don't you go bug Robin and Starfire?"

"Trust me I've seen what's going on in there. Starfire's got potato splattered all over the walls…it's not a pretty site," Said Beast Boy watching a black aura form around the refrigerator door, and an egg carton come floating out, setting itself down on the counter next to the dark girl.

"Are you going to bug me all day?" Asked Raven picking up an egg and cracking it over to bowl.

"Not _all _day…just most of it," Said Beast Boy smiling and walking up behind her trying to peer over shoulder.

"Great." Said Raven sarcastically.

"You do know that you're getting egg shells in there right?" Asked Beast Boy.

"You think you could do any better?" Asked Raven. "Besides you won't touch anything with a type of animal product in it."

"Yeah…but I never said I had to touch it to help," Said Beast Boy grinning at her with his usual goofy grin.

Raven rolled her eyes and picked up another egg cracking it over the bowl again.

"You're doing it again," Said Beast Boy.

Raven sent him another one of her death glares and once again picked up another egg.

"You're cracking them to hard," Said Beast Boy.

"Do you really think I care?" Asked Raven.

"All I'm saying is that no ones going to want to eat pumpkin pie with egg shells in it," Said Beast Boy.

"You're not going to eat it at all so I don't see why it bothers you," Said Raven.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to respond but before he could say anything an egg came flying from the carton towards him hitting the changeling square in the face.

"You did that on purpose!" He yelled wiping the egg yolk off his face and pointing at the dark girl.

"Why would I-," Began Raven but she was suddenly cut off by an egg smacking her on the forehead.

"Now we're even," Said Beast Boy smiling.

Raven continued to glare at him as four more eggs formed a black aura and hit the green boy again.

"Hey!" Yelled Beast Boy. "That's not fair I only threw them at you cause' you threw the eggs at me first!"

"You didn't have to throw it back," Stated Raven turning back to the pie she was trying to make.

"But you-oh forget it," Said Beast Boy sighing.

Raven smiled slightly and glanced back at him. "You have an eggshell in your hair," She said suppressing a laugh.

"Gee I would have never guessed," Said Beast Boy smiling.

Raven sighed and walked over to him plucking the shell off his head and turning back around only to slip on some egg goop that was on the floor.

Beast Boy quickly stuck his arms out in front of him catching her just before she fell on the ground.

"Nice reflexes," Said Raven standing up.

"No problem," Said Beast Boy. Suddenly he too lost his footing on the slippery floor and fell forward knocking both Raven and himself over.

"Ummm…my bad," Said Beast Boy laughing nervously.

"It's okay," Said Raven who was now blushing a dark crimson color.

Beast Boy smiled glad that she wasn't going to kill him for this and pressed his palms on the floor trying to push himself up. Unfortunately for him he forgot the floor was slippery so instead of pulling himself up he ended up falling back down on top of Raven, closing the gap between them and pressing his lips against hers.

Raven's eyes widened realizing what was going on. He was kissing her, and she wasn't doing anything about it!

Beast Boy quickly pulled himself up off her and stood up trying to avoid eye contact with her. "I-I've gotta go do the thing in the room with the thing…bye!" Said Beast Boy quickly running out of the room quickly leaving a bewildered Raven behind.

"CYBORG!" Yelled Beast Boy running down the hall and into the kitchen ignoring Starfire and Robin who were in the middle of a fight with a can of yams. "CYBORG!" He yelled again running up to his mechanical friend.

"For the last time I'm not leaving the turkey alone," He said glaring down at his friend.

"I don't care about the stupid turkey…you've gotta hide me she's going to be in here any minute…and I don't want to get thrown out the window again!" Whined Beast Boy getting down on his knees and begging in front of his friend.

"What did you do to Raven now," Said Cyborg sounding bored.

"I-I k-k-ki-."

"Out with it man!" Yelled Cyborg.

"I KISSED HER!" Yelled Beast Boy quickly slapping his hand over his mouth.

The whole room seemed to freeze Robin and Starfire dropped the can of yams and stared at him confused. And Cyborg burst out laughing as if it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard.

"No really," Said Cyborg wiping a tear from his eye. "What'd you really do?"

"No, I mean it I actually kissed her," Protested Beast Boy.

"Whoa…and she actually let you kiss her?" Asked Cyborg quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Of coarse not that's why I'm trying to hide!" Yelled Beast Boy.

"Oh…did you want to kiss her?" Asked Cyborg slyly.

"What's with all the questions?" Asked Beast Boy "All I need is a place to-."

"Starfire no don't-," Began Robin cutting the green boy off.

And before anyone could realize what was going on Starfire shot a starbolt at the canned yams making them explode into the air.

"Well, we could always have thanksgiving without yams," Suggested Robin. "Starfire why don't you start the rolls."

"Okay friend Robin," She said happily floating over to the rolls.

"Sooooo…where can I hide?" Asked Beast Boy.

Cyborg sighed, "How should I know?"

Beast Boy shrugged, "Could please find me somewhere…I don't want to die today!"

"I'll be right back," Said Cyborg exiting the room.

Beast Boy looked around the room. Robin was whacking a new can of yams with his bo-staff and Starfire was busy putting the rolls onto a pan. Whistling innocently Beast Boy made his way towards the turkey and flung open the oven grabbing the turkey with his bare hands and letting out a yelp not realizing it was hot.

"Robin…should we not stop friend Beast Boy from 'saving' the turkey?" Asked Starfire.

"Nahh, Cyborg will get him back for doing that." Said Robin glaring at the yams.

Starfire nodded and continued to fill the rolls onto the pan.

On the other side of the room Beast Boy was staring at the giant turkey on the floor. _How am I sposed to get this thing out of here…it's to hot to carry by itself…and-. _Beast Boy was quickly pulled away form his thoughts when Cyborg returned. _Crap. _

Beast Boy quickly grabbed the turkey and stuffed it inside the cupboard. Running to the refrigerator he pulled out his own stash of tofurkey and tossed it into the oven just as Cyborg rounded the corner.

"What are you doing?" he asked raising an eyebrow at the changeling suspiciously.

"Nothing…just checking on the turkey," Beast Boy said. "Well, I'm gonna go now…bye!"

And with that he ran out of the room. Cyborg looked from Robin to Starfire, "What did he do?"

Robin and Starfire looked at each other worriedly and shrugged in response.

-----------------------------------------------

About thirty minutes later a scream erupted from the tower and anyone in the kitchen at the time would have seen the half-human hybrid running around searching for a bucket of water.

"Starfire I thought you put the rolls in there," Said Robin watching Cyborg throw a bucket of water at the stove on fire.

"I did friend Robin…and I preheated the oven just as the box told me to…700 degrees." Said Starfire smiling at him brightly.

Robin grabbed the box from off the counter and sighed. "Ummm Starfire, the box said seven minutes…not to preheat the oven to 700 degrees!" He said.

"Oh."

"Does it even go up that high?" Asked Robin confused.

"I did not check I just turned the knob the farthest to the right," Said Starfire.

Cyborg sighed and leaned against the wall. "Man, is there anything we haven't screwed up so far?" He asked.

"I do not think so…Robin and I have made the yams explode, I did not manage to mash the potatoes correctly, the rolls have been burned, and friend Beast Boy has disposed of our turkey," Said Starfire ignoring the fact that Robin was waving his hands for her to stop.

"Right I-wait what did he do to my turkey?" Asked Cyborg.

"Friend Beast Boy threw the turkey into the cupboard and replaced it with-."

Robin couldn't stand it any longer he quickly clasped his hand over her mouth and chuckled nervously. "Ummm…when's dinner done?"

"Should be soon…mind telling me where BB is?" Asked Cyborg.

"Ummm…probably in his room," Robin responded nervously.

"Thanks," Said Cyborg walking away.

-----------------------------------------------

Cyborg did eventually find Beast Boy; he was lying on his bed reading comic books as if it was any other day.

"So B, guess this is your hiding place?" Asked Cyborg stepping inside.

Beast Boy shrugged, "I figure Raven's so busy with the pie she won't bother me for a while."

"Oh…so heard about the guy that got rid of turkey on thanksgiving…it wasn't pretty," Said Cyborg.

Beast Boy paled and turned his head slowly toward his friend. "Heh, no, guess that's a new one."

"Yeah," Said Cyborg pausing before… "WHY DID YOU PUT THE TURKEY IN THE CUPBOARD!"

Beast Boy winced, "I didn't try to…it was calling me."

"And what was the turkey saying?" Asked Cyborg humoring him.

"Ummm…to _not_ eat it," Stated Beast Boy as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Right…WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Yelled Cyborg.

"Because it was telling me not to let you cannibals eat it!" yelled Beast Boy.

"The turkey is dead," Said Cyborg. "How could it talk?"

"Okay so maybe it was my conscious…it doesn't matter at least we're still going to eat something for thanksgiving," Said Beast Boy.

"That doesn't matter what's thanksgiving without turkey!" Complained Cyborg.

"Ummm…"

Cyborg didn't give him a chance to think he quickly jumped at the changeling making him let out a high-pitched girlie scream.

Beast Boy quickly jumped off the bed and ran down the hall hoping he would make it to the main room before his friend caught him.

"Get back here you little grass stain!" Yelled Cyborg following close behind.

Beast Boy screamed again and ran faster. "No way metal butt!"

Cyborg glared at him and picked up his pace gaining on the green boy. Site in target he pounced just as Beast Boy turned around to let out yet another scream.

Suddenly a black birdlike form came through the floor and surrounded Beast Boy pulling him under to the level below leaving Cyborg to crash onto the floor.

Beast Boy gave a small sigh of relief. "Thanks guys," he said.

"Don't thank us thank Raven…she's the one who sensed something was wrong," Said Robin.

Beast Boy gulped and turned to face the one girl he had been dreading to see. "T-thanks Raven."

"You're welcome," She said.

"Yeah…I mean you never know what Cyborg might do when you get rid of his meat," Said Beast Boy laughing.

"Yeah," Said Raven.

"Ummm…do you two want us to leave you alone-."

"No." They both said quickly.

Starfire clasped her hands together in a worried manor. "Please friends you must discuss the 'incident' that has happened even if you did not truly mean to-."

"Come on Starfire…let's uhhh…see if we can find the turkey," Said Robin leading the alien girl to the other side of the room.

"But it is not-."

"We'll find it anyway," Said Robin continuing to pull her away.

It was silent in the room after that no one talked; there was no noise except for the sound of Beast Boy's shoes squeaking as he balanced himself back and forth on his heels.

"So," Raven said after a while. "What actually happened in here?"

"Oh…well you see Robin and Starfire blew up the yams, I got rid of the turkey, and I'm not sure what happened over there," Said Beast Boy looking over to where Starfire had recently burnt the rolls.

"Right…look about what happened back there I-."

"_TOTAL_ accident, I slipped and-I mean I didn't try to kiss you but-."

"Oh." Said Raven looking down.

"That was what you were going to say right?" Asked Beast Boy looking a bit surprised by the way she had acted.

"Yes, that was exactly what I was going to say," Said Raven.

"I mean…it's not like I didn't want to kiss you or anything but I didn't think you wanted me too…and you probably still don't. I really don't know why I'm telling you this because you probably think I'm a total idiot now and you'll never want to talk to me aga-."

Raven, not being able to take anymore of his constant babbling, quickly pressed her lips against his.

Starfire smiled at Robin and softly kissed his cheek.

"Ummm…what was that-."

"I am…happy…for our friends," Said Starfire blushing.

"Yeah…me too," Said Robin pausing before pressing his lips to the tamaranian princess.

Suddenly the doors to the kitchen burst open revealing Cyborg standing there looking at the four confused. "Okay when did thanksgiving turn into national 'make out with your boyfriend and girlfriend week'?"

All four teens looked at him with dark blushes on their faces. And before any of them could respond the oven that contained the tofurkey blew up the contents of the food splattering everywhere.

"Soooo…" Said Robin looking at his teammates. "Anyone up for pizza?"

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! Lol. This is just something that popped into my head and I hope you all enjoy it! ReVieW please.**

Gothic goddess 14


	14. Christmas cookies and Mistletoe

Chapter 14 'Christmas cookies and mistletoe'

Starfire floated happily around the main room hanging Christmas decorations on every inch of the tower humming a song that she had just recently heard on the television, which was really stating to get on Raven's last nerve.

That was until Beast Boy came into the room singing… "Jingle bells Batman smells, Robin laid an egg, the-."

"Friend Robin, I did not know that you laid eggs," Said Starfire turning to Robin, who right about now, looked like he was going to kill Beast Boy.

"Just ignore Beast Boy, Starfire," Said Robin turning back to his video game.

"That's what I try to do," Mumbled Raven.

Beast Boy's eyes traveled over to the dark girl who was seated on the couch. "Hey Ravie," He said swinging himself over the couch landing next to her.

"What do you want Beast Boy?" Asked Raven flipping a page of her book.

"Ooooooh nothing…just waiting for my kiss," Answered Beast Boy.

Raven's eyes darted up towards him looking very confused. "Excuse me?" She asked.

Beast Boy smiled and pointed upward where a mistletoe hung directly under them.

"No," Said Raven turning back to her book.

"But…it's a tradition," Said Beast Boy.

"Does it look like I care?" Asked Raven.

"No…But…but you're sposed too," Complained Beast Boy.

"I said no," Said Raven, anger rising.

"But you-."

"NO!" Yelled Raven her eyes turning a vivid red color for a moment. "I-I need to go meditate." She said Standing up and quickly walking out of the room.

"Good job grass stain," Said Cyborg smirking at him. "You should know better then to ask Raven for a kiss…even if it is a tradition."

"Well, she could have been a little nicer about it," Said Beast Boy folding his arms across his chest.

"She was," Said Robin. "You just kept persisting."

"Please I do not understand…what is the tradition of a mistletoe?" Asked Starfire.

"It's a stupid tradition that if two people are under it they have to kiss," Said Beast Boy looking down.

"Oh…so you wanted to kiss friend Raven?" Asked Starfire.

"No!" Said Beast Boy quickly.

"Aww BB had a crush on Raven," Teased Cyborg.

"I do not like Raven like that!" Yelled Beast Boy.

"Then why did you want too kiss her?" Asked Robin.

"I ummm…because I-."

"I knew it!" Said Cyborg not even bothering to care that his car had just flown over the bridge on screen.

"You know nothing," Said Beast Boy pointing at him.

"Beast Boy and Raven sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-."

Without a second thought Beast Boy leaped into the air and pounced on top of Cyborg making the half-man half-machine let out a loud scream.

-----------------------------------------------

About a half an hour later Robin and Starfire had managed to keep the green boy under control…with a little difficulty.

"Yo, man, I didn't say that to make you mad…I was just stating a fact," Said Cyborg shrugging.

"Fine," Said Beast Boy sighing. "Uhhh…Starfire you can let me go now." He said looking at the alien girl who had a firm grip on both of his arms.

Starfire looked at Robin, not sure if she should believe him.

"Go ahead Star, Beast Boy will be fine," Said Robin.

Starfire nodded, let him go, and watched as Beast Boy fell onto the floor. "Friend, are you-."

"Ummm…B are you…okay?" Asked Cyborg.

"EvenifIwouldlikeRaven…she'd never feel the same," Said Beast Boy.

"Ummm…I didn't catch that first part," Said Robin confused.

"Just forget it," Said Beast Boy standing up and beginning to walk away. "Tell Raven I'll give her the space she wants."

Starfire blinked a few times slightly confused. Where had she heard something like that before? "Friend Beast Boy…I do not think Raven wants the space. She seems very happy with the way things are."

"Did you ask her?" Asked Beast Boy glancing back at his friends.

"No, I did not," Said Starfire sighing. "But…I believe that sometimes…when two people truly care about each other they do not think that the other feels the same, so they will ignore those feelings until the one with the most courage comes out and says how they feel."

Beast Boy smirked, "So…you think she likes me?" He asked.

"I do not think it would hurt to ask," Said Starfire smiling.

Beast Boy nodded, "Thanks Star…I have the perfect idea." He said before running out of the main room.

"He's going to drive Raven crazy isn't he?" Asked Cyborg. "Right Robin? Rob…"

Robin didn't respond he was staring at Starfire with this odd look on his face that clearly was stating that he knew something Cyborg didn't. And before either of them could say anything the doors swished open revealing Raven.

All three pairs of eyes darted up towards her wanting to know if she had run into Beast Boy and his 'perfect idea' yet.

"What?" Asked Raven quirking an eyebrow at them.

"Nothing," Said Cyborg. "You didn't happen to run into BB on the way here…did you?"

"I haven't seen him since I left to go meditate…what's he going to do?" Asked Raven looking at them skeptically.

"Nothing," Said Robin. "That I know of."

"Well, whatever he's doing, it should keep him from bothering me for a while," Said Raven sitting down on the couch and pulling her book out from under her cloak.

"Don't be too sure," Mumbled Cyborg.

It was then at that moment that Beast Boy walked into the room wearing a headband around his head with mistletoe springing out over his forehead.

"He's not serious is he?" Whispered Cyborg.

Robin shrugged while Starfire giggled watching the changeling walk over beside Raven and sit down.

"What are you doing now?" Asked Raven trying to hide her interest.

Beast Boy smiled and pointed to the headband. "I'm not giving up so easily," He said.

Cyborg smacked his forehead. "Well, tell me when Raven decides to kill him I'll be working on the T-car."

"Yeah…sure," Said Robin raising a masked brow at him.

"Right," Said Raven. "I thought I already said I don't believe in those cliché traditions."

"You did…but I already said I wasn't going to give up," Stated Beast Boy.

Robin and Starfire looked at each other exchanging looks of pure horror. They weren't sure which one of their fellow teammates were going to loose. Either Beast Boy was going to get his heart broken or Raven was going to get a big surprise.

"All right," Said Raven sighing. "Close your eyes."

Robin and Starfire tore their gaze away from each other, both of their mouths dropping.

Beast Boy looked at her confused. "Uhhh…okay," He said closing his eyes and puckering his lips.

Raven smirked at his foolish attempt to kiss her and she slowly moved her hand over the headband. Then with one swift motion she pulled back the headband and let go snapping it over his eyes.

Beast Boy let out a yelp and flew backwards falling off the sofa. "Dude!" Yelled Beast Boy. "What was that for?"

Raven gave him a small smile and turned back to her book.

-----------------------------------------------

"Starfire…what is that?" Asked Robin looking at the alien beauty who was in the midst of baking…something that Robin couldn't identify. The goo that she was stirring was a dark pinkish color and it looked like she was having a pretty hard time stirring it. Which was weird because Starfire had always been the strongest girl Robin had ever known…actually she was probably the strongest person that he had ever known. It didn't seem like she would have a hard time stirring some kind of baked good.

"Hello friend Robin I did not see you come in," Said Starfire smiling cheerfully at him.

"Yeah…you need some help with that?" Asked Robin pointing to the bowl filled with pink goo.

"No thank you friend…I am almost finished." Said Starfire pulling at the spoon that was now stuck in the goop.

"Can I ask what you're making?" Asked Robin looking at her confused.

"I am baking…cookies…from my home…planet…EEP!" Yelled Starfire finally loosing the spoon and falling down.

Robin smiled and offered her his hand. "They don't look too…uhhh…fun too make," He said choosing his words carefully.

"They are not…but they do taste wonderful when you consume them," Said Starfire taking his hand and allowing him to pull her up.

Robin gazed at her smiling until something in the far corner caught his eye. There was a hole in the floor…but why?

"Uhhh Starfire did Silkie eat his way through the floor again?" Asked Robin.

Starfire shook her head. "No, Robin I believe I may have spilt some of my recipe when I pulled the spoon out," She said.

Robin stared at her confused trying to comprehend what she was saying. "So…it burns holes in the floor…and you want us to eat that?" Asked Robin.

"It does not burn holes in things when it is cooked," Said Starfire.

"Have you eaten this before?" Asked Robin.

"No…I do not think I have…but-."

"Then it's dangerous, you could hurt yourself…or worse!" Yelled Robin.

Starfire sighed. "I am not a child I am capable to bake something without you or anyone else yelling at me about-."

Robin groaned. "You know this is probably going to end up to be our stupidest fight yet so why don't we just stop now?" He said.

Starfire smiled. "You are right friend Robin…though our last fight went on much longer," She said.

"Yeah…all because of that one word," Said Robin rolling his eyes from under his mask.

"Girlfriend," They both answered blushing.

"Look…Starfire…ummm after you said that too Beast Boy…you know about the whole not giving up thing it got me thinking and ummm…there's uhhh something I've been meaning to ask. I mean I've always wanted to ask you this but I just never got the chance and-."

Before Robin could finish Beast Boy burst through the door carrying a very large bag of mistletoe and dragging another one behind him.

"Uhhh…Beast Boy what are you doing?" Asked Robin.

"Well, seeing how plan A didn't work, plan B failed, and plan C went straight down the tube…I've decided to go with plan E," Declared Beast Boy.

"Whatever happened to plan D?" Asked Starfire confused.

"That was the first plan I tried, the direct approach," Said Beast Boy. "Anyway, do you guys know where Raven is?"

"I think she's still in the main room reading," Said Robin.

"Perfect," Said Beast Boy beginning to walk away. "Oh," He said turning around to look at them. "You might wanna look up." And with that the green boy darted out of the room.

Both teens eyes traveled upward to see a small mistletoe hung directly under them.

"Uhhh Starfire about what I was going to say before…I-it's not really easy for me too…I mean I'm not good with my feelings and…"

"Yes, Robin?" Asked Starfire her eyes growing wide in apprehension.

"Do you…I mean could you…maybe…would you…be my…girlfriend?" Asked Robin wincing, expecting the worse.

Starfire gasped and flung her arms around him happily. "Of coarse friend Robin!" She squealed.

Robin smiled and looked up again. "It _is_ a tradition," He said.

Starfire nodded. "I am new to your earthly traditions…and I would like to find out how this one works," She said blushing.

"But Beast Boy already told you that-."

"I do not mean to explain it Robin," Said Starfire looking into his mask as if she was trying to peer through and see into his eyes. "I meant this," She said pressing her lips against his.

"Now that you're done with that…can I borrow it?" Came Beast Boy's voice from the door.

Robin and Starfire pulled away blushing. "Ummm can I ask what you're doing with all of those?" Asked Robin pointing to the mistletoe.

"Just go back to kissing your girlfriend," Said Beast Boy transforming into a bird and plucking the mistletoe from the ceiling flying back out the door and down the hall.

-----------------------------------------------

Raven stood up and looked around the main room. It was way to quiet; she was so used to Cyborg and Beast Boy fighting over the game station she had forgotten how quiet it could get in the main room.

Snapping her book shut Raven stood up and headed towards her room. She couldn't help but notice that one of the mistletoes that were scattered around the tower was gone from the original hanging place she had seen it before.

_Finally someone took those stupid things down. _Thought Raven to herself. _Though…I did owe Beast Boy a kiss…I mean I was a bit harsh on him. _

**_A bit! You made anger here look like happy. _**Came Brave's voice from her mind.

_I can't deal with them today. _Raven thought clutching her head. _Just leave me alone…all of you just leave me alone for one day. _

**_Oh Ravie you know we can't leave you alone…we're part of you. _**Chirped her pink cloaked emotion, happy.

_Well, could you at least give me a minute to think without interrupting! _Hissed Raven.

**_Not really…considering that's what we do for you. _**Said knowledge.

_If you don't mind I really need to think of a way to-. _

_**Apologize? You know you want to kiss him…so just do it. Who cares when and where it's at you know that you love him and-. **_

_Who are you to tell me that? _Snapped Raven.

_**Ummm…love? **_

_Oh…right. It doesn't matter I'll think of something by myself…without your help…any of you. _

**_Well, are you planing on think about this in your room? _**Questioned knowledge.

_I was planing on it, yes. _Answered Raven calmly.

**_Well, you just passed your room Sherlock. _**Snapped her rude emotion.

Raven glared at the wall before her and turned around walking up to her door and stepping through the entranceway. _Just leave me alo-._

Raven was quickly pulled away from her thoughts as soon as she walked into her room. "What in the name of Azar…" She whispered looking around.

Mistletoe was completely covering the ceiling there was no hint at the color under it all you could see was the color green.

Raven quickly picked up a sound to her right and there was Beast Boy in his bird form swooping down picking up a single mistletoe and flying back up to the ceiling with it.

"What…What did you _do_?" Asked Raven her eyes going wide.

Beast Boy quickly changed back to his normal form and laughed sheepishly. "Nothing…just helping you to feel the Christmas spirit," He said smiling.

"Honestly, I don't know why you keep bugging me with this mistletoe thing. If you really want a kiss under the mistletoe go bug Starfire…sure Robin would eventually kill you for it but still-."

"But I'm not-."

"I mean why do you keep bugging me when you could just walk up to Starfire when she was under the mistletoe and kiss her!" Yelled Raven.

"Why would you think that I wanted to kiss-."

"Because," Said Raven sighing. "Everyone likes her better then me they always say how nice she is and how pretty and I'm just…" Raven paused momentarily to look into the mirror. "Creepy."

"Okay first of all you're not creepy," Said Beast Boy.

"You're the one who said it!" Yelled Raven.

"And then I took it back!" Defended Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, you don't have to deny it I know I'm creepy…I scare people…you see it happen," Said Raven.

"Well, yeah I've seen it but-."

"But nothing I'm just not-."

"Just not what…perfect, pretty? What is it Raven?" Asked Beast Boy. "Because you know no one's perfect, and as for the whole pretty thing…no, you're not."

Raven stared at him slightly puzzled she figured he never liked her that much…but did he really hate her enough to say she was ugly. She felt a strange emotion bubble up, one that she hadn't felt since Malchior had betrayed her. Raven wanted to break down and cry but she kept her cold exterior and glared at him.

"Listen to me Raven I don't think you're pretty-."

"Why should I stick around to listen to you put me down?" She asked.

"-I think you're beautiful," Finished Beast Boy.

"Could you just go-what?" Asked Raven raising an eyebrow at him confused.

"Heh, I ummm said that I thought you were beautiful…pleasedon'tkillme!" He yelled ducking down waiting for her to smite him.

"Beast Boy…I'm not going to kill you," Said Raven sighing. "But can I just ask why you did this?" She asked looking around her room decked in mistletoe.

Beast Boy blinked at her a few times wondering if she was still totally clueless or she was just tricking him. "You…still don't get it?" He asked.

"Get what?" Asked Raven.

" I. LOVE. YOU!" Yelled Beast Boy making Raven take a step back. "Why else would I always bug you, try to get you to smile, stick 101,256 mistletoes onto your ceiling _just_ to get you to kiss me!" He yelled.

"You stuck 101,256 mistletoes up there?" Asked Raven smirking at him.

"Yeah?" Said Beast Boy sounding a bit confused.

"Well, then I guess I have to tell you," Said Raven sighing. "I love you too."

"You do?" Asked Beast Boy. "YES! Okay I have too go tell Cyborg and then Robin…do you wanna tell Starfire or should I cause' I figure-."

"Well, there goes the option of keeping it a secret," Mumbled Raven.

"It's okay Robin and Starfire are going out now too I saw them kissing downstairs…so I'll see you later and-."

"Wait," Said Raven. "Before you go…I think I owe you something." She said taking a step forward and pressing her lips against his. The whole room became filled in a black aura and the floor under them began to shake.

"Ummm…I have a bad feeling about this," Said Beast Boy just before an earsplitting sound filled the room and the floor caved in sending the two down too the floor below.

"Friends!" Came the cheery voice of Starfire above them. "Please were you also doing the 'making out'?" She asked clasping her hands together and floating above the two, now embarrassed, teens on the floor.

"I umm…we were just…" Began Beast Boy.

"What do you mean also?" Asked Raven quirking an eyebrow at the alien girl.

Starfire blinked at her stupidly. "N-No reason friend Raven I was just baking the cookies of Christmas…please, try," She said holding out a pan filled with cookies.

"They look…okay," Said Beast Boy reaching out to grab one.

"NO!" Yelled Robin's voice. Suddenly the masked boy came into view and tackled Starfire to the ground sending the cookies flying into the air.

"Dude," Said Beast Boy raising an eyebrow at Robin. "Get a room."

"All right guys I called Titans East they'll be over in…what happened here?" Asked Cyborg coming through the door and seeing the site before him.

"Well…Friend Beast Boy was out buying the toe of mistle and I was cooking the cookies of Christmas so Robin came in and told me that it wasn't safe then Beast Boy came back and ran out of the room and after he took the toe of mistle hanging above me and Robin and while Robin and I were in the midst of doing the 'making out' friend Raven and friend Beast Boy feel through the roof in the same predicament we were in and-."

"Starfire that's ummm…all very nice to know but I meant what happened to the floor it looks like it's burning," Said Cyborg.

"I told you those cookies were dangerous!" Yelled Robin.

"Perhaps I have baked them wrong?" Said Starfire. "I shall try again…Robin do you wish to help?"

Robin took one look at her and fainted.

"I shall take that as a yes," Declared Starfire grabbing his hand and dragging him into the kitchen area.

"Well, at least she doesn't give up…" Said Cyborg.

The three titans watched as Starfire pressed a button on the oven and it ignited in fire.

"Yeah…well tell me when Starfire burns the tower down," Said Raven walking away.

"Hey Rae wait up!" Yelled Beast Boy running after her.

"I'm uhhh…gonna go tell the Titans East to come a little later are you going to be okay here Star…fire?" Asked Cyborg turning to her.

"I'm fine," She squeaked trying to make the flames die down by waving a cloth at the fire. Which didn't really help because that soon caught on fire too.

"Make that a lot later," Said Cyborg.

**Sorry this took so long and I'm sorry about anyone who requested anything I will put it up…buuuuut I just wanted to do this because of the newest Teen Titans comic that I have yet to buy. BB & Rae are now official! So this Just proves we were right all along! Omg I'm soooo happy because of this…plus the fact we got off school early because of snow.  
**

**Anyway, this is dedicated to all BBRae fans thanks for never givin up faith. Hope everyone enjoyed this please review!...OH and Merry Chistmas! lol.  
**

Gothic goddess 14


	15. What went on last year…stays that way

**Please read:** Just a little side note before you read this the words in parentheses is the translation to what Mas y Menos are saying in English.

Chapter 15 'What went on last year…stays that way' …or does it.

"Friend Cyborg you are leaving us?" Asked Starfire confused watching the mechanical man lug a huge suitcase into the main room of Titans Tower.

"He's not leaving Starfire," Said Robin smiling at the alien princess floating beside him.

"Yeah, I'm just visiting the Titans East for new years eve I promised them I would stop by to see how their tower's holding up and maybe upgrade some stuff…I should be back before the ball drops," Said Cyborg.

"Then what's the suitcase for?" Asked Beast Boy quirking an eyebrow at him.

"That's for upgrading the tower," Said Cyborg. "Now if you guys don't mind the sooner I get going the sooner I'll be back."

"Well, good luck in having to deal with _them_ for over an hour," Said Raven coming into the room and walking past them heading towards the teapot.

"Don't mind her…the only reason she's mad is because last time when the Titans East came over Mas y Menos went into her room and found her _diary_," Teased Beast Boy. "They must be really good at finding things, even I didn't know where that was," He mumbled.

Raven glared at the green boy and quickly enclosed his body in a black aura lifting him up to the ceiling. "Trust me you won't find it…and if you somehow do find it I'll make sure that you never see the light of day again," Growled Raven.

"So…are you like saying that you're going to kill me or something?" Asked Beast Boy confused.

"No," Said Raven taking her teakettle off the stove and turning to him who looked slightly relieved. "I'll just hand you over to my father…he'll take care of that."

Beast Boy paled. "Uhhh Raven are you serious or-."

"I don't joke Beast Boy," Said Raven glaring at him. "If anyone needs me I'll be in my room…and that doesn't mean to come bug me every two seconds either," She said shooting a glare at the changeling on the ceiling before walking through the two sliding doors that lead out of the main room.

"She digs me," Said Beast Boy grinning at his three friends standing under him. Suddenly the black aura surrounding him vanished sending him falling to the ground. "…Oh yeah she so wants me."

"Yeah…well I'm gonna go now I'll see ya'll later…don't let him do anything stupid without me being here," Said Cyborg heaving the suitcase over his shoulder and walking out the door.

"Don't worry I won't! Wait a minute…is that supposed to be an insult?" Asked Beast Boy.

Robin sighed and nodded at the changeling who was sitting on the floor.

-----------------------------------------------

Cyborg pulled up at the large T shaped tower…well the other large T shaped tower. He cautiously opened the door and stepped out pulling out his bag from the other seat.

"Hola senior Cyborg!"

Cyborg let out a high-pitched scream and turned around to see the two Spanish-speaking twins behind him. "Hey guys…wanna give me a hand with these bags?" Asked Cyborg.

The two quickly grabbed the bag and ran inside faster then a blink of an eye. "I guess that's a yes," Said Cyborg walking up to the entrance and raising his fist to knock.

But before he got a chance to announce he was there the door flew open revealing the team's leader. "Hey Sparky how are you doing?"

"I'm…fine," Said Cyborg peeking his head inside. "Mind telling me how everyone's sneaking up on me today?" He asked.

Bumblebee rolled her eyes and turned walking inside. "Make yourself at home Sparky…I'm sure it'll feel like it, there's enough arguing to make you feel at home."

"Right…well I was just coming to make sure everything was up to date…you know check out all the tech and stuff," Said Cyborg following behind her.

"I don't think that's going to work," Said Bumblebee.

"Oh, why's that?" Asked Cyborg confused.

"Because, in case you haven't noticed…there's a blizzard outside," Said Bumblebee turning to the window. "Don't worry Sparky you'll have a great time with us…it'll be-."

"What is this!" Yelled Aqualad holding up a bag.

"What do you mean I got lunch," Said Speedy picking up the remote and clicking through the channels on the TV.

"This is _fish_…you brought home **_fish_**…these could be my friends! I've probably known them!" Yelled Aqualad pointing to the bag.

"Well…don't eat it then," Said Speedy shrugging.

Aqualad groaned and dropped the bag looking up at the two who had just entered the main room. "Hey Cyborg, how ya been haven't seen you since…can't remember," He said. "Though Bumblebee's said a lot about-."

"Okay that's enough," Said Bumblebee

"Pescado!" Yelled Mas y Menos picking up the bag of fish sandwiches and running away. (Fish!)

"Hey! Bring that back!" Yelled Aqualad running after them.

"You know…you're right…I think this'll be just like home," Said Cyborg laughing.

Bumblebee smiled. "Glad you think so Sparky," She said. "Now you wanna help with the food for tonight?"

"What you guys having a party…and you didn't invite us?" Asked Cyborg in a mock hurt tone.

Bumblebee groaned. "You're here remember…and we really don't have enough food for your whole team plus mine and-."

"Chill Bee I was joking…but you don't mind if I call home do you?" Asked Cyborg. "I just need to tell everyone that I won't be able to make it back tonight."

"Go ahead," Said Bumblebee heading towards the kitchen.

Cyborg sighed and flipped open his communicator. "Robin."

"Hey, Cyborg, how's everything over there?" Asked Robin appearing on the screen.

"Good…everything here is-."

"They locked themselves in their room…and they're refusing to give me the fish back," Complained Aqualad coming into the room.

"-Just like home," Finished Cyborg laughing. "How's everything over there?"

"Same as usual…Star's cooking for tonight, Raven's mediating and…I think Beast Boy went to find her," Said Robin looking over his shoulder to see if the changeling was anywhere in sight.

"Man, when's he gonna give in and tell Raven that-."

"Tell me what?" Asked Raven walking into the room, her empty cup in hand.

"Nothing…nevermind," Said Cyborg quickly. "Anyway I was just calling you guys to tell you that I don't think I'm going to make it for tonight."

"But friend Cyborg you must come," Said Starfire appearing in front of the large screen with a bowl of something orange and floating. "I have prepared the homemade gorundgemalk from my home planet."

"Uhhh as good as that sounds Starfire…I don't think I'm going to make it," Said Cyborg. "It's really snowing over here…bad."

"Dude, if you're gone who's gonna play the 'annual new years video game challenge' with me this year?" Whined Beast Boy coming into the room.

"Can't Robin-," Began Cyborg.

"He'll be too busy making out with Starfire to play video games…I need you buddy," Said Beast Boy.

"Please friend Robin what does Beast Boy mean by-."

"Nothing Starfire…he's just confused," Said Robin sending a glare at the green boy.

Cyborg sighed. "Look I gotta go soon but I'm sure you'll find someone BB…how bout you Rae?" Asked Cyborg.

"Don't even think about it," Said Raven beginning to walk out of the room.

"Oh Ravie," Chirped Beast Boy in a singsong voice running after her.

"Call me that one more time and die!" Came Raven's voice from the other room.

"You can't kill me…I'm too lovable," Said Beast Boy laughing.

BAM 

"EEEEEEEKKKKKK!"

"Cyborg I think we should go…before Raven really does kill him," Said Robin. "I'll see you later."

"Salutations friend," Said Starfire waving.

Cyborg sighed watching the screen shut off. "So…anything I can help with?" He asked looking around the room.

Silence.

"Want any help making burgers or something?" He attempted again.

"Make anything you want Cyborg, as long as it's not-."

"Pescado?" Came Mas y Menos voice behind Aqualad.

"Yes, that…wait what?" Asked Aqualad confused.

"We said you can make yourself at home so go ahead." Said Speedy turning around to look at him. "Besides I could use someone to play in video games…Unitard Guy stinks," He mumbled.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Yelled Aqualad.

Speedy winced and turned back to the TV chuckling to himself.

"So…Bee…still need help with food?" Asked Cyborg backing away from Speedy…he could see this was going to end in an argument between him and unitard guy…err Aqualad.

"Sure thing Sparky," Said Bumblebee.

Mas y Menos eyed the two standing behind the counter.

"Alguien penuria que mueca al unisono," Said Mas. (Somebody needs to get them together.)

"Si," Said Menos sighing.

The two Spanish-speaking twins glanced over at the other two male members of the team, who were in the midst of a fight at the time, and smirked.

"Could you get off me!" Yelled Aqualad shoving his masked friend and sending him across the room.

"Well, I would have but it seems you've done that for me!" Yelled Speedy standing up and brushing himself off.

"Uhhh…pausado," Said Menos walking towards them cautiously. (Quiet.)

"How are you blaming this on me…you're the one who insulted me!" Yelled Aqualad.

"You attacked me first!" Yelled Speedy.

Mas glared at the two and yelled as loud as he could. "PAUSADO!"

"Ummm…Gesundheit?" Said Speedy laughing nervously.

Mas y Menos glared at the two and then turned their eyes to Bumblebee and Cyborg who were busy cooking something for the festivities tonight.

"We falta ayuda que mueca al unisono," Said Mas looking over at Cyborg and Bumblebee skeptically. (We need help to get them together)

"Do you know what they said?" Asked Aqualad glancing at Speedy.

"Not a clue," Said Speedy shaking his head.

Mas y Menos groaned. "We falta ayuda que mueca al unisono!" They repeated.

"Look guys no matter how many times you say it we're not going to know what you said," Said Speedy.

A lightbulb appeared above the two twin's heads and Mas quickly pulled out a chalkboard while Menos took a piece of chalk in hand.

"Should I be scared right now?" Asked Aqualad.

Speedy shrugged and turned his attention to the twins who were drawing some sort of visual aid to what they were saying.

"Okay…so what I'm getting from this picture is that you're planing something against those two…am I right?" Asked Speedy looking hopeful.

Mas y Menos shook their heads turning around and drawing a giant heart around the stick figures of Bumblebee and Cyborg.

"Oh I get it…you wanna get them together," Said Aqualad.

"Si!" They both yelled turning and giving each other high-five's.

Speedy eyed them skeptically. "And tell me again…what does this have to do with us?" He asked.

Mas y Menos smirked.

"Oh, no, don't even think about dragging us into this little plot of yours…besides they'll get together by themselves," Said Aqualad.

"He's right…for once," Said Speedy who in turn received a glare from his half fish friend. "Heh, I mean we all know that Bumblebee likes him…anyone with eyes can see that."

Mas sighed and turned around to the chalkboard writing something on it. He turned around and smiled at the two non-believers pointing to what he had just wrote.

"Okay you got us there, she usually does act like she hates him when she's around him but still…she'll tell him eventually right?" Asked Speedy.

"Voulntad usted ayuda?" Asked Mas y Menos together. (Will you help?)

"Even if I knew what you said I'd still probably say-," Began Aqualad.

Mas y Menos glared at the two boys with a look that would make even Trigon wet his pants.

"Sure thing!" Said Speedy giving them a thumbs up.

"Venir de uso," Said the two twins walking away. (Come with us.)

"I think we're supposed to follow them," Said Speedy looking at Aqualad.

"Si," Yelled Menos.

-----------------------------------------------

"Okay…so we have a plan to get them together…our only problem is that we don't know if Cyborg feels the same way," Said Aqualad. "You guys really weren't thinking were you?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Asked Speedy.

"I mean what if Cyborg doesn't like Bumblebee the same way she likes him…come to think of it didn't Bee tell us that he likes that Jinx girl?"

"Yeah…" Said Speedy slowly. "But that was months ago…right?"

"Ehh…correcto?" Said Menos not really sure.

"See even they agree with me!" Yelled Aqualad.

Speedy sighed. "Fine, calm down don't get your unitard in a bunch."

Aqualad glared at him while Mas and Menos broke out in uncontrollable laughter.

"Anyway…ummm how about we call the titans…the other…oh you know what I mean!" Said Speedy sighing.

"Yeah, Yeah," Said Aqualad sighing and holding out his communicator to Speedy.

He quickly grabbed it and flipped it open, pressing a few buttons before Robin's face appearing on screen.

"Hey…guys…what's going on?" Asked Robin quirking a masked brow.

"Nothing…just your typical average situation…Mas y Menos are annoying everyone with this _wonderful_ plan of theirs, Aqualad's still harping on that whole unitard guy thing, and I was just wondering…does Cyborg like Bumblebee?" Asked Speedy.

"I wouldn't have to harp on it if you would stop saying it!" Yelled Aqualad.

"Ummm…what was that last thing?" Asked Robin.

"We were just wondering if Cyborg liked Bumblebee," Said Aqualad laughing nervously. "No reason really we were just curious."

"I'm not really sure…he never talked to me about it," Said Robin. "Though he may have told Beast Boy…they talk about that stuff more then I do."

"Well, get the little green guy in the room this is serious!" Complained Speedy.

"Si!" yelled Mas y Menos.

"How is it serious?" Asked Robin. "Anyway, I guess I could find him I'll just run around looking around for him for an hour." Said Robin sarcastically.

"Great you're a real pal," Said Speedy.

Robin sighed and pressed a small button beside him. "Beast Boy get in here."

"Robin, I already said was sorry for eating all the mints that you put out…but please don't-."

"Beast Boy it's not about the mints, Titans East needs your help with something," Said Robin.

"Oh…in that case I'll be right there," Said Beast Boy giving him a thumbs up and disappearing from the screen.

"Ummm what's with the mint thing?" Asked Speedy confused.

"He's been following Raven all day in hope of a New Years kiss tonight…though I don't think she's getting the hint," Said Robin.

"Ah," Aqualad sounding like he pretty much understood. "Wait…Beast Boy likes-."

"DUDE!" Yelled Beast Boy running into the main room and sending Robin a glare. "I can't believe you told them that I liked Raven!"

"I didn't say that you did Beast Boy…but I guess you just told them yourself," Said Robin trying to hold in his laughter.

"Oh…" Said Beast Boy his cheeks turning a deep red color which gave him an appearance of a Christmas decoration of some sort. "Well I mean…you know I was just joking when I…not that I don't…what was your question for me?" He asked in a dull monotone.

"Hace Ciborg como Abejorro?" Asked Mas y Menos quickly. (Does Cyborg like Bumblebee?)

"Uhhh…someone wanna tell me what they said?" Asked Beast Boy raising an eyebrow at Mas y Menos.

"I have no idea…but I know that they wanted to know if Cyborg liked Bumblebee," Said Speedy.

"I don't know if Cy would want me to tell you guys if he-,"

"Either you tell us or we'll tell Raven that you like her," Threatened Aqualad.

"Yes!" Said Beast Boy quickly. "Yes, he likes her!"

"Gracias Chico de Bestia!" Yelled Mas y Menos before clicking off the screen. (Thank you Beast Boy.)

"Even if I knew what they said…Cyborg's still gonna kill me isn't he?" Asked Beast Boy looking over at his masked friend.

"Ummm…probably," Said Robin.

-----------------------------------------------

"Great so they both like each other!" Said Aqualad. "Now…how are we supposed to do this again?"

Speedy groaned. "They've explained this how many times…please don't make them do it again," he pleaded.

"Will it annoy you?" Asked Aqualad.

"Uhhh…Yeah!" Yelled Speedy.

"Then go on guys…explain again," Said Aqualad.

Mas y Menos looked at each other before opening their mouths. "Primero necesitamos cerciorarse que nosotros no estamos en el cuarto cuando la pelota deja caer," Said Mas. (First we need to make sure that we're not in the room when the ball drops.)

"Optimistamente ellos no agarrarán en nuestro plan," Added Menos. (Hopefully they won't catch onto our plan.)

"Si," Said Mas continuing. "Entonces cuando la pelota deja caer ellos tendrán nadie decir próspero año nuevo a pero a uno al otro...and con nadie en el cuarto.." (Then when the ball does drop they'll have no one to say happy new year to but each other...and with no one in the room...)

"Entonces ellos tendrán una ocasión de confesar uno al otro cómo ellos se sienten realmente!" Yelled Menos giving his twin a high five. (Then they will get a chance to admit to each other how they really feel!)

"I got nothing out of that…did you?" Asked Speedy.

"Nope," Said Aqualad. "But it was their idea so I guess we'll just have to follow their example."

"Great," Said Speedy sarcastically.

"Síganos," Said Mas y Menos slapping their hands together and running away faster then the speed of light. (Follow us)

"I hate you for getting us into this," Said Speedy looking at his friend beside him.

"ME!" Yelled Aqualad. "This is your fault."

"How is it my fault!" Yelled Speedy.

"SILENCIO!" Yelled Mas y Menos sticking their heads into the room looking very annoyed.

"Heh, yeah…we'll be right there," Said Speedy laughing nervously.

"Sólo cinco más minutos hasta las gotas de pelota…" Said Mas shutting the door behind them and clicking the lock. (Only five more minutes till the ball drops…)

"Nadie va dondequiera!" Yelled Menos. (Nobody go anywhere!)

"You guys do know that we can't understand you right?" Asked Aqualad looking at them confused.

"Yo, guys get out here the ball's gonna drop in a few minutes!" Yelled Cyborg banging on the door.

"Nosotros no saldremos hasta que usted diga Abejorro cómo usted se siente realmente," Said Mas which caused Menos to crack up laughing. (We're not going to come out until you tell Bumblebee how you really feel.)

"Ummm…yeah," Said Speedy. "What they said I guess."

"What did they…oh forget it I'll see you guys soon," Said Cyborg walking down the hall into the main room.

"They coming?" Asked Bumblebee.

"I have no idea," Said Cyborg picking up the remote and flicking on the TV where the ball was just beginning to drop. "Ummm Bee while they're not here do you mind if I…I wanted to kinda tell you something," He said keeping his eyes focused on the TV.

"Could it wait for ten seconds?" She asked looking at him.

"Well…I mean I guess so…"

10

"I mean it's nothing to important right?" He asked scratching the back of his head nervously.

9

"I wouldn't know because you didn't tell me yet," Said Bumblebee smiling.

8

"Right…I uhh forgot," Stuttered Cyborg.

7

"Are you sure everything's okay?" Asked Bumblebee. "You don't look to good Sparky."

6

"I'm fine…just waiting till it's over," He squeaked.

5

"Till what's over?" Asked Bumblebee raising an eyebrow at him.

4

"The…new year…I mean…okay so it'll be the old year but I mean-."

3

"Are you okay?" Asked Bumblebee. "You don't look to good…your getting as pale as Raven."

2

"I…I'm not fine. I know you don't want me to say this now but…I ummm I like you," Said Cyborg. "Not in the whole 'I like you will we be best friends forever' kind of thing either…it's like the whole Robin and Star thing…or even BB and Rae cause' I know that BB likes Rae but I don't know if she-."

1

The TV filled with cheers and music to celebrate bringing in the New Year. But neither Cyborg nor Bumblebee saw this because in order to shut him up Bumblebee had pressed her lips against his pulling him into deep kiss.

"Ahem."

The two teens quickly pulled away and turned around to see the four other members of the team behind them.

"Nosotros lo hicimos!" Yelled Menos. (We did it!)

"Nuestro plan trabajó!" Yelled Mas. (Our plan worked!)

"Heh, hey guys…when did you get here?" Asked Cyborg trying to not sound nervous.

"We saw enough," Said Speedy smirking.

"Right," Said Cyborg sighing.

Bumblebee's eyes darted to the window where the snow was beginning to die down. "You know I bet if you leave now you could make it back to your team," She said glancing over at Cyborg.

"Yeah…but you know I think I'd rather stay here today," He said smiling at her. "Mind if I use your computer though…I'd like to wish the team a Happy New Year," Said Cyborg.

"Go Ahead…I wanna know if Beast Boy got himself killed from trying to get a kiss from Raven," Said Speedy laughing.

Cyborg sighed. "I told him not to do anything stupid without me there!"

Bumblebee laughed and pressed one of the buttons to the large screen TV in the front of the room making the original Titans Tower appear.

"Hello…" Said a dull monotone.

"Hey…B is that you?" Asked Cyborg. "Man I thought it was Raven at first."

"Ha, ha very funny," Said Beast Boy rolling his eyes. "I don't really see how it can be Raven because she never came out of her room."

"Lemmie guess, you didn't get the kiss?" Asked Speedy.

Beast Boy glared at him. "What do you think?"

"I think that you're getting very angry for no reason at all," Said Cyborg. "Besides if Raven does like you she'll let you know eventually."

"I guess you're right," Said Beast Boy sighing. "So how was it there Cy?"

"Let's just say I think I'll be checking up on their tower a little bit more often," Said Cyborg laughing. "…By the way where's Robin and Star…I don't see them anywhere."

"Quién cuidado está acerca del Petirrojo dónde está Starfire?" Questioned Mas y Menos. (Who care's about Robin where's Starfire.)

"Well, after Robin telling Starfire he would tell her what making out was next year she had to know as soon as it hit midnight. So after making out for a half an hour they went for a ride across the town on his motorcycle," Said Beast Boy sighing.

"I knew that would happen!" Yelled Cyborg while the twins in back of him looked dejected.

"Yeah I figured that-," Began Beast Boy only to be cut off by the sound of doors swishing behind him.

"Hey Rae Happy New Year," Said Cyborg.

"Cy that's not funny," Said Beast Boy glaring at him.

"I'm not joking…she right in back of you for crying out loud!" Yelled Cyborg.

Beast Boy let out a high-pitched scream and spun around to see the dark girl behind him. "Heh, hey Rae…Raven…y-you didn't come out to celebrate with us so I just thought that you were umm…Happy New Year?" He squeaked.

"Happy New Year Beast Boy," She said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Beast Boy looked from her to Cyborg and the Titans East then back to Raven. "Dude, you just-and I…duuuuude," Said Beast Boy before collapsing onto the ground.

Raven quirked an eyebrow at the green boy that was now passed out on the ground.

"Well, I think I'll leave you alone now," Said Cyborg laughing and clicking off the screen.

"You sure you wanna go back at all it'll be pretty crazy when you do," Said Aqualad smirking.

"Trust me I think I need to go back just to keep them under control," Said Cyborg laughing. "But for now if you guys don't mind I'd like to be with my girlfriend."

Speedy sighed. "Yeah sure thing…never thought we'd be kicked out of our own house," He whispered.

"Usted sabe que debemos ayudar a Chico de Bestia y Cuervo se junta ahora," Suggested Menos. (You know we should help Beast Boy and Raven get together now.)

"Si," Said Mas.

"Oh no don't even think about dragging us into something else like that again," Said Speedy.

"I'm outta here," Said Aqualad running away from them.

"Regrese!" Yelled Mas y Menos running after him. (Come back!)

**Sorry for the lateness hope you all enjoy it anyway. It took me a while to come up with the Spanish stuff and I'm sorry if it's not all correct…it's not really a second language of mine or anything. Though I think I did pretty well on it. I guess I'll dedicate this story to ravengal seeing how she's the one who requested it. And sorry if it's not exactly what you wanted I tried my best. **

Gothic goddess 14


	16. The Challenge

Chapter 16 'The Challenge'

Starfire's eyes fluttered open and she looked around to find herself in a large room, her friends on the ground surrounded around her. She gasped and sat up rather quickly not quite sure of where she was. "Friends…friends I believe we are not in the comforts of our home anymore," Whispered Starfire looking around nervously.

"Star what's going…what the-," Began Robin sitting up and looking around in confusion.

"Friend Robin…where are we?" Asked Starfire in a soft whisper.

"I'm…not exactly sure," Said Robin his eyes falling on his sleeping teammates beside him. "Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy…wake up," he snapped.

…No response.

Robin sighed and looked at Starfire with slight annoyance. "Any ideas?" Asked Robin.

"I believe I have one," She said nodding her head. And before Robin could even think to ask what her 'idea' was Starfire opened her mouth and let out the loudest scream that the boy wonder had ever heard in all his life.

Thinking quickly Robin grabbed a hold of the alien princess and pulled her down to the ground slapping his hand over her mouth. "Umm…good try Star but that's not exactly what I had in mind," He said laughing nervously.

"What's going on?" Came a monotonous voice from behind the two teens.

"Friend Raven!" Yelled Starfire happily. "You have awakened!"

"Yeah…" Said Raven raising an eyebrow at her. "Awakened from where exactly?" She asked looking around.

"I can't figure out where we are because _Cyborg_ is the only one who can find our location," Said Robin glaring at the half-metal man asleep on the floor.

"Do you wish for me to-."

"No," Said Robin quickly. "Heh…I mean maybe we should try something else to wake them up…seeing how it didn't help the first time."

Starfire nodded and looked over at the gothic girl. "Friend Raven, perhaps you have an idea?" She asked.

"Just one." Said Raven turning to the two sleeping boys on the floor. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," She chanted watching them become covered in a black aura and left off the ground. Only to have the aura disappear in less then a few seconds, sending the changeling and the half-human hybrid to the ground.

"Dude, did I fall off of my bed _again_?" Mumbled Beast Boy sitting up and rubbing his head groggily.

"Man…why are you in my room?" Asked Cyborg blinking at the green changeling confused.

"What!" Yelled Beast Boy. "What do you mean _your_ room there's no way I'm-."

Raven groaned and looked at Robin and Starfire practically asking for their help. Though she got none. "Would you two just shut up!" She yelled clenching her fists.

The two boys blinked at her confused before bursting out in absolute horror. "Raven, what are you doing in my room!" Both Cyborg and Beast Boy screamed pointing an accusing finger at the Goth girl.

"Here we go," Mumbled Robin.

"I'm not in your room you idiots," Hissed Raven. "I don't have any idea where we are exactly but you need to keep your voices-."

"What!" Yelled Beast Boy. "Are you saying we're lost…we could die here…oh God I think I'm claustrophobic," He squeaked. "Raven, walls…caving in…I can't-."

"BEAST BOY SHUT UP!" Yelled Raven, her eyes glowing red for a moment causing Robin to become enfolded in black energy and before anyone could say anything he was instantly thrown against the ceiling.

"Okay, I'm fine," Said Beast Boy smiling brightly as Robin landed beside him with a loud bang.

"Well, it looks like my guests have woken up," Said a voice from in back of them.

All five titans turned to see the Master of Games walk out from the shadows smirking at them triumphantly.

"Not you again," Said Beast Boy letting out a long groan.

"Yes, me again," Said the Master of Games. "But do not worry young champions I come in peace, the challenge I bring to you today does not require fighting each other but merely to compete against one another in an obstacle course…and I guarantee you that if you win you will not be disappointed."

"And how do we know this is not a trick like the time before?" Asked Starfire.

The Master of Games sighed seeing how he was getting nowhere. Quickly he took off the red gem hanging from around his neck and squeezed it until it crushed and slipped out of his hand like grains of sand. "Is that proof enough?" He asked still keeping a smirk plastered on his face.

"After all you've done last time do you really expect us to believe that you just want us too participate in your stupid maze?" Asked Cyborg glaring at him.

"Yes, after all if you win…if you are able to find the portal…your heats desire will come true," Said the Master of Games.

"Hearts desire…you mean we could get anything we ever wanted?" Asked Beast Boy his eyes widening.

"I assure you that and much more," Said the Master of Games nodding.

"I could get a moped?" He asked.

A nod.

"I could be the leader of the titans?" He asked again.

A nod whilst Robin glared at his green friend from the back.

"I-I could get the girl I love to fall in love with me?" Beast Boy asked blinking rapidly, with each blink his eyes growing larger.

The Master of Games nodded once again which sent Beast Boy into a fit of happiness.

"Dude, just tell me where to sign up!" He said laughing.

"Not so fast Beast Boy," Said Robin stepping in front of him. "What happens if we don't win?"

"Then you will be sent back to the starting point," Answered the Master of Games. "And do not worry Robin two of you will already be waiting seeing how there are only three available spots for the challenge."

"That doesn't sound fair," Snapped Robin.

Raven sighed. "I'll stay out, honestly I have no interest in the prize so I don't see what it mattes if I go or stay," She said folding her arms across her chest.

"See why can't we all be good sports like Raven here," Said the Master of Games putting a hand on the dark girl's shoulder.

"Don't touch her," Hissed Beast Boy.

Cyborg looked down at the changeling stupidly and then back to the Master of Games. "How do we decide who stays?" He asked.

"Perhaps we should do the drawing of the straws?" Asked Starfire.

"Umm good idea Star except we don't have any straws," Said Robin.

The Master of Games rolled his eyes and walked over to them. "You will have a race…whoever reaches the platform first gets to go."

"Sounds reasonable," Said Robin nodding.

"Glad we agree," Said the Mater of Games. "On the count of three…one…two…three!"

And they were off. No sooner had he said three then Beast Boy had changed into a cheetah racing at warp speed to one of the platforms as fast as his feet (or paws) would take him. But the alien princess wasn't far behind him, actually she was more likely directly behind him if anything. Starfire was flying as fast as she possibly could zooming past anything and anyone that came in her way that was until a blast of blue energy passed her and looking closer she could see that it was Cyborg. He had apparently used his sonic cannon to propel himself forward by keeping the blast to the wall. Thinking quickly she picked up speed and exhilarated as fast as she could to the finish line.

Beast Boy knew he was close to being last, after all Robin was right next to him. By now Cyborg and Starfire had already reached the finish line and if he really wanted to win this then he was going to have to give all that he had. Beast Boy quickly jolted his head towards Raven, who was watching intently to see who would win, no doubt she thought Robin would. And Beast Boy was determined to prove her wrong. He quickly pushed himself to go faster and faster until the sound of dinging filled his ears. Opening his eyes and looking up her realized he was standing directly on the platform.

"Yes!" Cheered Beast Boy jumping into the air now in his normal form.

Robin looked at him with a glare from under his mask. "You got lucky," He mumbled.

"Looks like we have our contestants," Said the Master of Games walking up to them. "Now…shall we begin?" He asked.

"You bet man!" Cheered Cyborg.

"Wait," Said Robin holding up his hand and walking up to the alien girl. "Star, I want you to promise me you'll be careful," He said looking her directly in the eye.

"Robin, do not worry I assure you I will be perfectly fine," Said Starfire smiling weakly.

Robin nodded and began backing away from the platform but was quickly caught up in a hug by the alien beauty. "Good luck," He whispered.

Starfire nodded pulling away and stepping back on the platform.

"Are you all ready to-," Began the Mater of Games.

"What no 'good luck Beast Boy'?" Asked Beast Boy wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Raven.

"Don't push it," Said Raven rolling her eyes at him.

Beast Boy laughed nervously watching the Master of Games grip the handle and pull it towards him making the three disappear in an instant.

"Good luck Beast Boy," Whispered Raven sighing. "You'll need it."

"That he will," Said the Master of Games.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Robin looking up at him confused.

The Master of Games shrugged. "Nothing personal, but he's going to need a lot of courage to survive in there," He answered, his twisted smile returning to his face.

"Survive?" Asked Raven. "You mean they could…die?" She asked almost fearfully.

"No doubt," Said the Master of Games. "You two are actually the lucky ones really."

"You never told us they were in any serious danger! You told them they would be okay!" Yelled Robin clenching his fists.

"What else could I tell them?" Asked the Master of Games. "Don't worry, you'll be seeing at least one of your friends again."

"No," Hissed Raven. "I want you to bring them back…now," She snapped her eyes glowing a vibrant red color.

"I can't do that…once they're in they're stuck there until someone wins…if any," Said the Master of Games.

"I'm going in there," Said Robin walking over to the platform. "I'm not leaving Starfire to die in some madhouse…or wherever you sent her."

"And how could you possibly get inside Robin? You need someone too pull the lever for you," Said the Master of Games laughing.

"With some help," Said Raven phasing through the floor to the platform directly next to Robin. And before the Master of Games had time to stop her, the handle became surrounded in a black aura jolting it forward and within less then a second thought they were gone.

-----------------------------------------------

"Okay…so my scanners say to go right…no maybe it's left…no it's right," Said Cyborg weaving to the right and then stopping. "Now it says left…looks like I'm going to have to go with my own instincts on this," He mumbled turning to the left and walking down the path slowly.

"Maybe, Rae was smart to not want to come here," Said Cyborg to no one in particular. "I mean this place is creepy…even for Raven," He said looking around at the towering bushes around him. "Reminds me of a jungle or a forest or maybe-."

"You know Sparky talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity," Came a smooth voice from behind him.

Cyborg whipped around to someone all too familiar to him standing there smiling at him like it was an ordinary day. "Bee…what are you doing here?" He asked in awe.

"What? I'm not allowed to be included in your challenge just because I'm part of the titans east?" Asked Bumblebee smirking at him.

"No…but I didn't even know you were…how long have you been in here?" Asked Cyborg watching her beginning to walk away.

"Hmmm only about an hour or so," She answered. "Now come on Sparky lets get a move on we can't waste all day in here."

"Wait…you want me to come along with you? I thought we weren't supposed to team up," He stated. "Not that I have a problem with that or anything but-," Began Cyborg.

"Good then come on," Said Bumblebee turning around a corner.

"But…fine," Said Cyborg sighing. "By the way…did you happen to se any of the others around?"

Bumblebee shook her head. "No, but at least I found you right?" She asked smiling at him and quickly walking a few feet in front of her.

"R-right," Said Cyborg hesitantly. _Has she gone mad? Since when is she this nice to me? Something's messed up. _"Uhh…Bee as nice as it is to be with you and all…you are like okay right? Cause' you're not acting…normal," Stated Cyborg.

Bumblebee sighed and turned to face him. "Look Cyborg…there's something you need to know about this maze," She said looking down.

_Cyborg?_

-----------------------------------------------

One word floated through the alien girl's head as she walked along the grassy patch. _Robin. _What he had said too her last struck her heart and made her never want to give up till she found that portal. Besides, if she found it she could wish for Robin to love her in return.

_"Star, I want you to promise me you'll be careful…"_

_I should have told _him_ when I had the chance. _Thought Starfire to herself. "Oh, Robin…if only I could see you again…then I would tell you how I really feel," She whispered to the air.

"You can tell me now," Whispered Robin's voice in return.

Starfire spun around to see the boy wonder standing there smiling at her as if he would never see her again.

"Robin!" She yelled happily flying over too him and attempting to pull him into a hug. Only…he stepped back. "Robin…what is wrong?" Asked Starfire confused.

"Nothing…it's just Starfire I need to tell you something," he said barely audible to the human ear.

"Yes…Robin?" Asked Starfire her eyes going wide. _This could be the moment I've waited for all my-. _

"I'm in love with your sister," Said Robin.

"Oh Robin I l-what?" Asked Starfire abruptly stopping her sentence and staring at him in complete shock.

"I'm sorry Star…it's just there's something about her…" Said Robin. "You understand right?" He asked.

"No, I do not…before you told me that I meant more to you then she ever would. I wish to know why you had said that if you did not mean it," Said Starfire.

"Things change Starfire…I'm sorry," Said Robin.

"But Robin I-," Began Starfire.

"Don't worry little sister…you can always attend our wedding," Came Blackfire's voice from inside the shadows.

Starfire shook her head trying to hide the tears in her eyes. "No, you are lying…perhaps this is a joke?" She asked meekly.

"I'd ask you to be my maid of honor…other then the fact that I'd rather die," Said Blackfire rolling her eyes and resting her head against Robin's shoulder.

Robin gave Starfire a small smile and turned to Blackfire. "I love you," He whispered.

How Starfire had longed to hear those words…only she wanted them to mean something to _her_…not her sister!

And watching them kiss, watching him wrap his arms around her, her wrap her arms around him…she lost it.

-----------------------------------------------

Beast Boy sighed for the tenth time that hour and turned around realizing that dead ends were going to get him nowhere. "Come on BB, you have to win this. If you really want Rae to love you, you have to win…otherwise you have no chance with her," He said sighing.

"Oh I wouldn't say that," Said Raven phasing through the bush beside him.

Beast Boy screamed and backed up against the bush beside him wishing he could be the one that phases through walls. "Heh, hey Rae…erm Raven, you didn't hear that did you?" Asked Beast Boy nervously.

Raven nodded and smirked at him. "Actually Beast Boy, I did," She said steeping towards him slowly.

"Right…well uhh…you don't…I mean I'm not-," Stuttered Beast Boy.

Raven shook her head still smiling. "It's okay Beast Boy…I love you too," She whispered.

"Really?" Asked Beast Boy. "That's umm…really?"

Raven nodded and leaned closer to him their faces only an inch or two apart. "You know what?" Whispered Raven.

"W-what?" Asked Beast Boy nervously.

"I-," Began Raven but before she could finish her sentence a loud banging noise filled their ears. And looking beside him Beast Boy found the one person he had not been expecting to see in this maze.

"Terra?" Asked Beast Boy looking from the blonde girl to Raven confused.

"Beast Boy," She said acknowledging him.

"Umm Terra is there something wrong?" Asked Beast Boy. "You sound…mad."

Terra rolled her eyes at him. "You've let me be replaced with…_her_," She snapped pointing at Raven.

"Terra…no I…I mean-."

"But that's okay Beast Boy because I know if Raven wasn't here…you'd still love me," Said Terra smiling slyly.

"What?" Asked Beast Boy. "Terra I don't-."

"And that's what I plan to do," Hissed the blonde. And before Beast Boy could even stop to think what was going to happen, Terra leapt into the air and tackled the dark girl to the ground.

"Raven!" Yelled Beast Boy.

-----------------------------------------------

"Girl did you just call me Cyborg? You never call me Cyborg," He said looking at Bumblebee confused.

"Cyborg it's Speedy…Robin called us from his communicator, for some reason he can't reach anyone in the maze."

Cyborg looked at Bumblebee confused. That was Speedy's voice…but it was coming from her body…how weird was this day going to get before it was over? "Okay…what's wrong?" He asked still confused.

"Don't look so freaked out," Came Aqualad's voice. "It's just a hologram…almost everything in here is."

"You need to get out before anyone gets hurt…or worse," Said Bumblebee.

"You mean we could actually die in here?" Asked Cyborg. "Oh man…I have to get out of here."

Bumblebee sighed. "Sparky, calm down…and just make sure you're careful you never know what you're going to find in here," She said.

"What about Star and BB?" Asked Cyborg worriedly.

"Robin's going after Starfire, and I'm guessing Raven's going to find Beast Boy. We tried to contact them but their communicators are on the fritz," Said Bumblebee.

"I'm sure if mine wasn't built into my arm you wouldn't be able to contact me either," Said Cyborg sighing.

"Good luck Cyborg and watch out for anything-," Began Bumblebee.

"Cyborg," Came Jinx's voice from behind him.

"Like that," Said Bumblebee groaning.

"Jinx?" Asked Cyborg.

-----------------------------------------------

Starfire watched the glowing green light surrounding her fists before shooting it directly at the couple before her. She watched as the light zoomed towards them, it was going to be a direct hit. Starfire choked back a sob and turned her head staring into the distance only to hear a very distinct voice call out her name.

"STARFIRE!"

"Robin?" Asked Starfire turning back to where he was only to see that her starbolt had done nothing to pull the two away from each other. "But I heard-."

"STARFIRE!" Yelled the same voice as before.

Starfire shook her head. It was very simple what was happening to her…she was hallucinating. Or so she thought.

"STARFIRE!" Yelled the voice getting closer to her.

Starfire clasped her hands together tightly practically cutting off her circulation. _It is not Robin, Robin is right here, Robin does not love me…I was stupid to think he ever would. _

"STARFIRE! ARE YOU OUT THERE!"

Starfire glanced up and sighed. "It is not Robin…I-."

"STARFIRE…PLEASE!" He yelled.

Though…it was always worth a try. "ROBIN!" She yelled as loud as she possibly could.

"Tisk tisk sister dear," Teased Blackfire. "Do you really think that just by yelling for Robin he will automatically turn to you?" She asked laughing.

"I do not-," Began Starfire.

"Star! Starfire are you here?" Asked Robin turning around the corner only to see the alien girl glaring at her sister. "Starfire!" Yelled Robin happily.

Starfire looked at him confused and then back to the other Robin. "I do not understand…I thought you were…"

"Star they're holograms…everything in here is a trap," Said Robin.

As much as it hurt her to ask him this question she had to know "Then how do I know I can trust you?" Asked Starfire.

Robin smiled reassuringly at her and held out his hand for her too take. "Starfire, I came in here to save you, we have to find the others and get back to the tower. Raven can transport us there but we need to find her first," He said glancing at his surroundings.

"Robin, is this perhaps another trap by the Master of the Games?" Asked Starfire reaching out and taking his hand. He was real…she was sure of it now.

"Star, if we don't get out in time we could all die in here," Whispered Robin.

-----------------------------------------------

"What's wrong Cyborg…you surprised to see me?" Asked the pink haired girl.

"Just a little," Said Cyborg laughing nervously.

Bumblebee sighed. "Cyborg, she's a hologram," She said rolling her eyes.

"Oh…erm right I knew that," He said.

Jinx glared. "What makes you so sure?" She asked putting a hand on her hip.

Cyborg sighed and took a few steps forward walking right through her. "How's that for proof?" He asked smirking.

Jinx sighed and snapped her fingers. "Too bad…I really did like you," She said before disappearing.

"Too bad?" Asked Cyborg. "What's to bad?" and before he knew what was going on a rather large bolder came racing down the pathway. "Never mind," He said sighing.

-----------------------------------------------

"Okay…this is bad," Said Beast Boy watching as the two girls fought each other. "Could you two stop for like one sec-."

"Beast Boy, don't even think about stopping me," Hissed Terra.

Beast Boy watched in horror as a few rocks floated around the corner and smacked directly into Raven knocking her to the ground…motionless. Oh but that's not where it ended more rocks floated from around the corner and pelted against Raven, causing her to let out a loud scream black energy shooting up and pushing Terra into the bush.

"Raven! Terra! Stop!" Yelled Beast Boy looking around nervously.

Quickly Terra pounced from out of the bush and tossed more rocks onto Raven. "I'm not going to stop until she's gone Beast Boy," Snapped Terra.

"Terra don't do this, I know you don't want to do this!" Yelled Beast Boy.

"But you're wrong Beast Boy," Said Terra shaking her head her eyes glowing yellow before summoning more rocks.

"No!" Yelled Beast Boy leaping up into the air and tackling her to the ground. Or at least trying too, but no sooner had he jumped up into the air had he fallen back down…because he had jumped straight through Terra.

"You…you're not real?" Asked Beast Boy. "But Raven…and you…that means…"

"I'm over here Beast Boy," Came a monotone voice from behind him.

"Raven?" He asked turning around to see the gothic girl standing a few feet behind him. "Is it really you?" Asked Beast Boy squinting at her.

"Who else would it be you moron?" Asked Raven not looking at all amused.

"That's my Raven!" Chirped Beast Boy.

Raven quirked an eyebrow at him in confusion. "Yours?" She asked.

"Heh, umm never mind," Said Beast Boy quickly.

Raven rolled her eyes and turned beginning to walk away.

"Wait…how'd you get in here anyway?" Asked Beast Boy running up beside her.

"Same as you did," Said Raven shrugging. "We need to find the others and transport us back to the tower."

"Is something wrong?" Asked Beast Boy. "You sound worried."

"I'm fine Beast Boy," Said Raven sighing.

"Don't lie to me Rae," Said Beast Boy putting his hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged it off. "My name is _Raven_, and would appreciate it if you would help me find the others."

Beast Boy sighed. "If something bad is going to happen I would like to know," He said.

"If you would help me to find the others nothing bad will happen," Defended Raven not even bothering to glance at him.

"But what could happen!" Yelled Beast Boy grabbing hold of her arm and turning her to face him.

Raven's eyes widened, this wasn't the Beast Boy she knew. The Beast Boy she knew was fun loving, and happy…this one seemed…different. "It seems as if you're the hologram," Hissed Raven.

"Raven, I-I'm sorry I just-," began Beast Boy.

"Forget it Beast Boy," Said Raven pulling out of his grasp and walking away.

-----------------------------------------------

"No, please Robin tell me this is not true," Said Starfire practically begging.

"I'm sorry Star," Said Robin. "But don't worry nothing's going to happen to us, Raven's probably already found Beast Boy, and I'm sure the titans east got a hold of Cyborg. And as long as they know what's going on nothing bad can happen…right?"

"Wrong," Squeaked Starfire poking him on the shoulder and pointing behind them where it seemed as if the maze was changing direction…with them still inside.

"Starfire, run," Said Robin taking off down the path making sure he was holding onto her hand tightly.

Thinking quickly Starfire closed her eyes and thought of the most cheerful thing she could think of at the time until she felt herself rising off the ground. And with less then second left before they were to get crushed she took off down the pathway dragging Robin along.

-----------------------------------------------

Raven had a restraining order against him. Yes, she was that mad. Beast Boy was supposed to stay ten feet of her at all times. Though he was inching his way closer, it was taking him a while but he was getting closer.

"I know what you're doing," Snapped Raven. "Don't think I wouldn't know if you were getting closer."

Beast Boy sighed. "I yell at you one time and you get mad at me…do you know how many times you've yelled at me?" He asked.

Raven stopped walking and turned around to face him. "I…I didn't think that it mattered much to you," She whispered.

"Yeah…it did," Said Beast Boy glancing downward.

"Beast Boy…I'm-," Began Raven. But before she could finish a vine curled its way around her ankle pulling her to the ground causing her to let out a small scream.

"You're what Raven…Raven!" Yelled Beast Boy looking up to see her being tackled to the ground by vines.

"Azarath Metrion Zinth-," But before Raven could finish her mantra a vine cut her off, wriggling its way over her mouth.

"Raven!" Yelled Beast Boy quickly running beside her and pulling on the vines. Though he knew he wasn't getting anywhere by just pulling at them.

Thinking quickly, Beast Boy transformed into a tiger slashing at the vines with his claws. Which to his surprise actually did work. No sooner did he dig his claws into the vines did they slide off of her sending the vines and Raven falling to the ground.

Beast Boy quickly transformed back to his normal form and stooped down beside her. "Raven," He whispered. "Are you okay?"

Raven let out a soft groan and sat up rubbing her head. "Yeah, I'm okay," She said.

"Good," said Beast Boy. "Man, I thought I was gonna loose you for a second," He said nervously.

"You could have," Whispered Raven.

"Huh?" Asked Beast Boy tilting his head to the side.

Raven shook her head. "Nothing," She said.

"Raven I want to know what's going on…if something bad is going to happen I want to know," Beast Boy practically pleaded.

Raven sighed. "If we can't find the others …we could all die," She whispered.

"You're kidding!" Yelled Beast Boy his eyes going wide.

"Considering what I just went through…does it sound like I'm kidding?" Asked Raven.

"No," Said Beast Boy shaking his head. "So, seeing how we might not make it out of here alive…do you mind if I told you something?" He asked sounding nervous.

"Umm okay," Said Raven raising an eyebrow at him in confusion.

"Okay…Raven, for a while now I…I really don't know what's wrong with me but every time I see you I get this weird feeling," Said Beast Boy blushing.

"Maybe it's just your animal senses acting up," Suggested Raven standing up.

"Or maybe not," Said Beast Boy standing up also. "Raven, I think…I think I'm in love with you."

Raven stood there her mouth hanging open, and her eyes wide. She probably looked ridiculous but she didn't care the only thing going on in her mind was what Beast Boy had just said. "You _can't_," She whispered.

"What?" Asked Beast Boy confused.

"No one's allowed to love me," Said Raven shaking her head. "You're wrong Beast Boy. Loving me is wrong. Can't you-."

Beast Boy shook his head. "Raven, if loving you is wrong then I don't want to be right," Said Beast Boy his eyes pleading for her to respond.

"I…I don't want you to get hurt," Whispered Raven.

"What are you talking about! You, let Malchior love you, you loved Malchior! What makes me so different?" Asked Beast Boy.

Raven shook her head. "I never _loved_ Malchior, he was a crush. I don't want you to get hurt because…because I love you too and I'm not sure what would happen if I allow myself to show it," She said her eyes reaching his.

"You…you really love me?" Asked Beast Boy grinning brightly.

Raven sighed. "Yes, but I don't think I can-."

Beast Boy quickly grabbed a hold of her arms and pulled her forward pressing his lips to hers. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Raven felt the presence of someone else close to them. Slowly she pulled away and turned around only to see Cyborg standing there laughing at the two.

"I didn't mean to interrupt or anything," Said Cyborg stifling his laughter.

"You do realize I hate you right now," Said Raven glaring at the half-human hybrid.

"Sure, but it's worth it," Said Cyborg still laughing.

Beast Boy sighed. "Does anyone know where Robin and Star are?" He asked.

-----------------------------------------------

"Oh, I fear we may never find our friends," Said Starfire sighing.

"Star, everything will be fine," Said Robin though he wasn't really sure if he believed his words himself.

"Robin, I believe I have a question," Said Starfire looking down.

"What's wrong Star?" Asked Robin raising a masked brow at her.

"Nothing is wrong…it is just that once again you have made me confused. And I wish to know what you really feel about me," Said Starfire sighing.

"Oh," Said Robin seeing to be lost for words. "Umm Star you know I'm not good with that stuff," He said.

Starfire nodded sadly. "I understand," She said sighing.

_Good job Robin now you made her sad. I'm an idiot. _"Starfire, I love you," Said Robin quickly.

Starfire abruptly turned around smiling. "Robin did you say that you-," She began.

"You wanted to know how I felt…I told you the truth," Said Robin.

"Oh, Robin I love you too!" Exclaimed Starfire pulling him into a tight hug.

"BB and Raven sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes _love_, then comes _marriage_, then comes the mutant in the _baby carriage_!" Came a voice from the other side of the bush.

"Cyborg if you don't stop singing I'm going to kill you soon," Hissed Raven.

"Friends!" Yelled Starfire zooming up into the air and peering over to the other side.

"Star is Robin with you?" Asked Cyborg.

Starfire nodded eagerly. "Yes, we will be over in a matter of two seconds," She said flying back down and tossing Robin over the towering bush and then flying over it herself.

"Friends, I am elated to see you…may we now be going home?" Asked Starfire clasping her hands together.

"Sure…but you have to tell us what went on with you and Robin," Said Raven smirking.

"Friend Raven I assure you nothing out of the ordinary happened," Said Starfire smiling brightly.

"Sure," Said Raven rolling her eyes obviously not believing her. Raven was just about to transport them home when suddenly a flash of light burst in front of them and when they opened their eyes they were in the midst of a large checkered room.

"Ello', my duckies," Came Mad Mod's voice.

"Not again," Mumbled Robin.

**Yeah…that was probably one of the longest ones in here…and I don't even know if that was good or not…but I guess you guys will let me know right? Right! Anyway sorry I haven't been updating as much but I'm trying! I guess I'll dedicate this story to my mom seeing how it's her birthday today. lol. Please review!**

Gothic goddess 14


	17. Amnesia

Chapter 17 'Amnesia'

"Almost…there, just a little more…perfect!" Exclaimed Beast Boy jumping off the chair he was standing on and admiring his work.

Laughing silently to himself the changeling looked around the room. Whoopee cushions were hidden under chair cushions, buckets of various condiments hung from the doors, and last but least he had went around the house turning off all the electricity in ever single room…except for his own of course.

This could only mean one thing for the titans; today was April fools day. Actually it had been April fools day for over four hours now…and during these four hours Beast Boy had managed to sneak into all of his teammates rooms and set up at least one good prank in each of their rooms.

Cyborg was easy to think of all he had to do was mess with the T-car. And that was exactly what he had done, the first step to this prank was to spray paint the windows green, then using a paintbrush he painted green stripes on the sides of the car…if that didn't say that he had been there what else would?

Robin was slightly easy to fool too. And Beast Boy had planed his prank this year for Robin for about five months. This year's prank for the boy wonder consisted of a fake love letter from none other then the alien princess herself. The hardest part of this prank was having to write exactly like Starfire…and for someone with normally horrible handwriting the changeling felt quite proud of himself for pulling it off.

Starfire on the other hand was slightly harder to figure out. Though Beast Boy had finally decided to keep the alien locked inside her room by taking out the lock from inside the door and fastening it to the outside. It wasn't that great of a prank but it would keep her busy for a while.

And last but not least Raven…he had the perfect plan for her. To bad she had locked her door and there was no way of getting inside her room to spray paint everything pink. "What else can I do to prank Raven…" Mused Beast Boy to himself. "Hmm…I could change her shampoo bottle and make her 'accidentally' dye her hair blonde…nahh done that already."

Beast Boy sighed and looked around the room, his eyes landing on the cabinet where Raven kept her tea. "I've got it," Said Beast Boy darting over to the cabinet and flinging it open just as a soft swishing noise filled his ears.

"Umm is someone there?" He whispered looking around nervously.

No answer.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you or anything but I would really like to know who's there," Said Beast Boy closing the cupboard and taking a few steps forward. "Hello?"

He was only greeted by darkness.

"Okay…if that's what kind of game you wanna play," Whispered Beast Boy digging his hand inside his large bag labeled 'stuff to prank the titans' and pulling out a metal bat. It was originally going to be used in his 'greatest plan ever'. Which was to have the bat knock over a large bucket of Starfire's newest creation on top of Robin and drop a bucket of feathers over him making him literally fit into his name. He could have used that prank on Raven…only he didn't feel like dying the next morning.

"Dude, you have one last chance to answer me and tell me who you are," Said Beast Boy his grip tightening on the bat clutched in his hand.

There was some shuffling from afar and a noise that he couldn't quite pick up too well.

"Right…well, as much as I don't want to…I'm going to have to get physical," He answered lifting the bat over his head.

"Beast Boy what are you-," Began a voice from right in back of him.

Letting out a loud scream the changeling spun around and smacked the intruder in the head with the bat only to see that he had hit his target, sending it falling to the ground.

"Ha! Let's see if anyone ever messes with me agai-wait a second," Whispered Beast Boy stooping down beside the fallen creature only to find out that this wasn't an intruder at all but one of his teammates. One of his teammates that was surly going to kill him when she woke up.

"Raven…umm…you can wake up now! Heh, great April fools day prank by the way…Rae?" Whispered Beast Boy brushing a strand of hair from out of her eyes. "Come on Raven wake up!" He snapped, gently shaking her. "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! What did I do?" Squeaked Beast Boy.

The green boy quickly rushed to the light switch and flicked it on…only nothing happened. He tried again…still nothing. And that's when it hit him… "You idiot you turned all the power in the house off!" Yelled Beast Boy slapping his forehead. Quickly he rushed over to the alarm and slapped it as hard as he could…nothing.

Beast Boy was now becoming frantic and not knowing what else to do he pulled out his communicator and yelled for his friends as loud as he possibly could. "ROBIN! STAR! CYBORG! MAIN ROOM…RAVEN…I DIDN'T MEAN TO BUT…HURRY!" He yelled stumbling over his words.

"Beast Boy?" Asked Robin groggily. "What could you possibly have done to annoy Raven at this time in the morning?' He asked glaring at him.

"Well, you see it's actually a funny story…I mean she came in and I was all like 'who's there' and she wasn't answering! So I picked up a bat and whacked her with it!" Said Beast Boy quickly. "Please, don't kill me! I didn't mean to knock her out, I thought someone was trying to break in and…I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry!" He wailed.

"Beast Boy you need to get a hold of yourself!" Yelled Robin. "I'll be down in a few minutes just make sure she's still breathing and-."

"You mean…I could have killed her!" Yelled Beast Boy dropping his communicator and running over to the dark girl lying motionless on the floor. "Raven…come on Rae breathe…breathe…come on," He whispered. "Don't make me attempt CPR on you," Said Beast Boy laughing nervously. "Raven…"

Suddenly she let out a soft moan and blinked her eyes open looking at the green boy in confusion.

"Raven!" He yelled happily flinging his arms around her. "Oh man I thought I'd lost you there for a second…and I mean if you didn't come back…I was almost ready to attempt CPR for a second. And while I don't know any girl that wouldn't want to have CPR preformed by a handsome green heartthrob such as myself I'm not to great with that stuff," Said Beast Boy scratching the back of his head nervously.

Raven sat up opening her mouth and then closing it again instantly as if she wasn't sure what to say.

"Uhh…Raven are you okay? You don't look-," Began Beast Boy.

"Who are you?" Asked Raven quirking an eyebrow at him in confusion.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes at her. "Come on Rae…just because I accidentally knocked you out a few minutes ago doesn't mean you go as far to pretend to not know me!" Complained Beast Boy. "I said I was sorry," He whispered.

"Umm okay…but seriously who are you?" Asked Raven.

Beast Boy looked from her to the door and then back to Raven. "ROBIN!" He yelled.

"You're name's…Robin?" Asked Raven wincing a bit from the loud noise.

"No, I'm Beast Boy but I mean…I'm calling for Robin," Said Beast Boy keeping his eyes fixed on the door.

"Oh," Answered Raven. "So…Beast Boy…if you don't mind me asking…where am I?"

"What have I done?" Squeaked Beast Boy.

It was at this time that Robin had burst through the door only to send a bucket of God knows what on top of him sending him falling to the ground. "BEAST BOY!" Yelled the masked boy glaring at the changeling from under his mask.

"Hey Robin…umm how are you?" Asked Beast Boy laughing nervously.

"So…you're Robin," Stated Raven.

Robin's gaze drifted to Beast Boy his eyes narrowing. "What did you do?" He asked menacingly.

"I didn't try it!" Yelled Beast Boy standing up quickly. "You have to believe me I didn't try too!"

Robin sighed. "Where's Starfire and Cyborg?" He asked.

Beast Boy's face paled. "Well, you see…I kinda pulled a few pranks on them and Cyborg most likely be waking up for a while…and Starfire's…she's locked in her room…my bad," Said Beast Boy.

"I'll go let Starfire out," Said Robin turning to walk away. "And Beast Boy…go turn the electricity back on."

"You got it!" Said Beast Boy beginning to run out the door.

"Beast Boy?" Asked Raven standing up and looking at him a little timidly.

"Umm what's up Rae…I mean Raven," Asked Beast Boy smiling at her and trying to cover up the fact that if he didn't find out what he had caused to happen to her he was going to go insane.

"I…was kind of wondering…hoping, if maybe I could go along with you," Said Raven. "I mean I don't think I want to be in a place I don't know too well alone." She whispered.

_But you've lived here for two years! _He wanted to scream. "Umm yeah sure, no problem Raven," Said Beast Boy forcing a smile.

Raven nodded and walked up beside him looking around a bit nervously.

"Raven, are you feeling okay?" Asked Beast Boy sounding very confused.

"I feel fine…I just…I can't remember anything," Said Raven sighing.

"You can't remember _anything_ at all?" Asked Beast Boy his eyes practically popping out of his head.

"Didn't I just say that," Snapped Raven the door becoming surrounded in a black aura and snapping closed behind the two. "What was that?" She asked lowering her voice to a whisper.

"Wait…you don't even know how to use your powers?" He asked looking at her a bit fearfully.

Raven quirked an eyebrow at the green boy beside her. "I have powers?"

-----------------------------------------------

_Whatever Beast Boy did, Raven better be back to her normal self soon. _Robin thought to himself as he walked down the hallway in search of Starfire's room. But as he neared the young Tamaranian's bedroom he began to wonder if it was such a good idea to have come this way. Loud growling sounds were coming from the opposite end of the door. Along with hissing and some other type of language that Robin was not quite familiar with…but mostly growling.

"Star…fire?" Questioned Robin hesitantly as he neared the door. "Star are you okay in-," The boy wonder stopped abruptly watching as the hinges were ripped off and the door fell to the ground with a clanking sound.

"Umm Star?" Questioned Robin nervously.

There was an 'eeping' sound and suddenly the alien girl popped her head around the corner. "Good morning friend Robin I trust you have slept well?" She questioned.

Robin quirked a masked brow at her in confusion. "Yeah…umm were you okay in there because it didn't sound-."

"I am fine, I was merely stuck inside of my room and was trying to get out," Said Starfire blushing.

"Yeah…that's all Beast Boy's fault," Said Robin sighing.

Starfire cocked her head to the side. "Why would friend Beast Boy lock me in my room?" She questioned.

"I'll explain later Star right now we need to make sure Raven's okay," Said Robin grabbing her hand and beginning to pull her down the hallway.

Starfire gasped pulling away from his grasp. "What has happened to friend Raven?"

"Nothing too bad…I think," Said Robin laughing nervously. "But I do know that Beast Boy caused whatever has happened and we need to find him so he can-."

"We must go tend to friend Raven in her time of need!" Exclaimed Starfire.

"Wha-," Began Robin only to feel Starfire grab hold of his hand and practically _drag_ him down the hallway.

-----------------------------------------------

"You don't know how to use your powers!" Yelled Beast Boy waving his hands frantically in the air.

Raven sighed. "Up until now I didn't even know I had powers," She answered.

"Great," Said Beast Boy sarcastically. "So…lemmie get this straight. You don't remember anything about your past?" Asked Beast Boy nearing the door to the basement.

Raven shook her head. "No I-."

"You don't remember how to use your powers?" He asked pulling open the door.

Raven groaned. "I already told you that I-."

"Do you remember us?" Asked Beast Boy quirking an eyebrow at her.

Raven shook her head once again. "I'm sorry I don't think I-."

"Do you even know your name!" Exclaimed Beast Boy his eyes practically popping from his head.

"You…called me Raven…didn't you?" She asked raising an eyebrow at the green boy in confusion.

"Please…tell me you're kidding me," Said Beast Boy. "Either that or just kill me now."

"I would hope you're being sarcastic," Said Raven rolling her eyes at him. "I take it that's where we're supposed to go in order to turn the power on?" She asked pointing to the darkened stairs.

"Yeah," Said Beast Boy sighing.

Raven nodded. "How did it get turned off in the first place?" She asked.

"Well, you see…I kinda turned them off," Said Beast Boy nervously.

"Why would you do that?" Asked Raven.

"Well, it's April fools day and I usually prank you guys and stuff and I thought it would be funny to umm…you don't look too happy about this," Stated Beast Boy beginning to walk down the stairs into the darkness.

"It sounds pretty immature to me," Said Raven rolling her eyes and walking after him.

"Same Raven," Mumbled Beast Boy.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Raven asked nearing him.

Beast Boy let out a small squeal and turned around on the stairs trying to see her in the darkness surrounding them. "Nothing…just that you…you almost sounded the same for a minute," He said sighing. "But anyway…you probably shouldn't be coming down here…I mean the steps are pretty narrow and you could hurt yourself…especially if you haven't ever gone down them. Well, remember going down them anyway," Said Beast Boy making his way towards the bottom.

"I've known you for a few minutes and I already know that there's a better chance of you falling then me falling down these stairs any day," Said Raven.

Beast Boy could swear there was a smirk playing on her face right about now…if only he hadn't turned the power off. "Actually…you've known me for two years…but I guess you don't remember that do you?" Asked Beast Boy. _Please say you remember me, please say you remember me, please-. _

"No, sorry," Said Raven.

Beast Boy sighed. "That's what I thought," He said. "But hey it was worth a try right?"

"I suppose that-," Began Raven only to hear a scream erupt from below. "Beast Boy?" She asked.

"I'm okay!" Came the changeling's voice from below.

Raven groaned. "Did you trip?" She asked.

"Heh, what? What would give you that idea Rae?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Don't lie," Said Raven rolling her eyes, though she knew he couldn't see her.

Beast Boy laughed a bit. "Okay fine you win…I tripped," He said feeling her cloak brush by him. "Hey, where are you going you don't know your way around here…or do you?" He asked skeptically.

"I was _looking _for you," Said Raven. "Where are you anyway…I can't see anything down here."

"Over here," Said Beast Boy watching her look around the basement with a confused look on her face.

"And where is _over here_?" Asked Raven a twinge of annoyance in her voice.

"Umm left," Said Beast Boy chuckling.

Raven glared into the darkness before her. "Can you see me?" She asked sounding irritated.

"Maybe," Teased Beast Boy.

Her glare hardened. "This isn't funn-," She began only to fall over something on the ground and land on something soft…and…alive? She was sure it was alive…it was breathing…

Letting out a small scream the dark girl jumped backwards sitting on the concrete floor, hearing something in back of her explode.

"Chill out Raven it was only me," Said Beast Boy laughing.

"Next time maybe you could warn me when I'm about to fall on you," Growled Raven.

"Is there going to be a next time?" Asked Beast Boy laughing and boosting himself up off the floor.

"Don't count on it," Said Raven glaring into the darkness.

"I wouldn't think of it," Said Beast Boy making his way over to the cable box and turning the electricity back on.

Raven quickly shielded her eyes so it wasn't so bright, while the changeling just stood there laughing at her. "Come on Raven if we don't hurry Robin and Star are going to start having a make out session in the main room," Said Beast Boy laughing.

"Who?" Asked Raven pulling herself up into a standing position.

"Oh right you don't remember…umm well you've seen Robin and Starfire's-."

"Is that his girlfriend?" Questioned Raven making her way back to the stairway.

Beast Boy laughed rather loudly at this question. "Close enough…though they won't admit that they like each other," He said following her up the stairs.

"So I live here with all three of you?" Asked Raven glancing back at him.

"Nope four…not counting yourself," Said Beast Boy grinning at her. "Cyborg's still in his room…he'll be there for a while seeing how he didn't get to re-charge completely the whole night."

"Oh," Said Raven seeming at loss for words. "So…is there anything else I need to know?"

Beast Boy forced a smile on his face. "Probably just about everything," He said watching Raven roll her eyes once again. "But I guess we could go over that later," He said laughing a bit. "But I would suggest you try to avoid any hugs Starfire tries to give you."

"Because…" Raven said in her monotone.

"Because there's a slight possibility that she could strangle you," Said Beast Boy walking through the entrance to the main room.

"Well, that makes me feel so much better about living here," Mumbled Raven following after him only to see two other teens standing in the room. "I remember Robin…then that's…Starfire right?" She asked.

Beast Boy winced looking at Robin and Starfire. "Heh, yeah."

"Please, Friend Raven you do not…remember us?" Asked Starfire clasping her hands together worriedly.

"I don't remember anything really," Said Raven sighing.

Robin looked thoughtfully at Raven and then turned to Beast Boy quickly. "Have you ever considered the option that she might have amnesia?" He asked, his mask raising ever so slightly.

"I haven't considered any options!" Yelled Beast Boy. "All I know is that she doesn't remember how to use her powers, where she is, any of us, or anything that's happed in the time she's been born up until now!"

Starfire blinked stupidly at the green boy in front of her. "She does not know who we are?" She whispered.

"Did you say that Raven doesn't know how to use her powers?" Asked Robin.

"You do realize that I'm in the room too right?" Asked Raven glaring at the three of them.

"Umm yeah…Raven what's the first thing you remember happening?" Asked Robin sounding confused.

Raven shrugged. "I remember waking up and him standing over me," She answered pointing to Beast Boy.

Robin nodded. "Thought so…you most likely have amnesia…but we can't be too sure. When Cyborg wakes up we'll run some scans. But until then…Beast Boy I think you should help Raven get caught up to what's going on," He said glancing at the changeling.

"Why me?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Because you're the one that made her loose her memory," Snapped Robin.

"You did?" Asked Raven raising an eyebrow at him.

Beast Boy laughed nervously. "Kinda…you see, like I said before I was setting up some pranks for you guys, and I heard this noise behind me. I didn't really know it was you so I whacked you in the head…and apparently it's all my fault you don't remember anything," He said sighing dejectedly.

Raven's eyes softened for a second before turning back to a cold stare. "So…basically if it wasn't for you're stupidity I would remember everything and this wouldn't be happening," She hissed.

"Umm yeah," Said Beast Boy sheepishly.

Raven groaned, sitting down on the sofa and pulling her hood up quickly. "You said I have powers…what is it that I do?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"You're telekinetic," Answered Robin.

"And how do I exactly…use these powers?" Asked Raven.

"It's going to be a long day," Said Robin sighing.

-----------------------------------------------

"And then there was this one time where me and Cyborg got stuck in your mind and we couldn't get out. Then you found us and were all mad and stuff but then we help you defeat your dad and everything was okay," Said Beast Boy smiling at the girl sitting beside him on the couch.

"My dad?" Asked Raven. "Wait, how did you get into my mind in the first place?"

"You have this mirror thing that transports you into your mind," Answered Beast Boy shrugging.

"Oh," Said Raven sighing. "Anything else you remember about my past?" She asked.

"Hmm…well there's always your first boyfriend…that I know of anyway," Mumbled Beast Boy. Something in Raven's eyes told him she didn't feel to comfortable with this subject. "What's wrong? Wait…do you remember?" He asked quickly.

Raven shook her head. "No…I was just…go on," She said sighing.

"Yeah, umm his name was Machior…and I have to say that I myself hated him," Said Beast Boy laughing a bit. "Anyway, there's not much to say about him except that he was a real jerk and tricked you trusting him. Which, is really surprising considering you never trust anyone," Mused Beast Boy.

"Did I trust you?" Asked Raven a small smile forming at the corner of her mouth.

Beast Boy's head snapped towards her quickly. "Umm…heh, I-I don't know. If you did you never told me."

"I probably did," Said Raven keeping her normal monotone.

Beast Boy blushed lightly. "Good to know," He whispered.

"So…what else is there to tell me?" Asked Raven pulling down her hood and sending him a small smile.

-----------------------------------------------

For once in his life the boy wonder had nothing to do. And after training for almost three hours you'd think he'd be tired. He wasn't. He'd thought of seeing what Starfire was doing, though he had recalled that she had told him that she was going to try to bake her latest newfound recipe and there was no way he was going to disturb her when she was cooking. Especially if she was ready to have it tested. He also considered seeing how Raven and Beast Boy were doing seeing how she might blow up the tower if Beast Boy didn't fully explain her powers correctly to her. But on the other hand she could blow him up if he was in close range of her…so Robin had decided against that. Cyborg had still not come out of his room…which made him wonder how long Beast Boy had kept the electricity off exactly.

Finding nothing to do he drug himself into his room and flopped down on the bed. That was until a small letter lying on the floor caught his eye. Robin wasn't usually one to have his curiosity control him but for some reason he found himself bothered as to why it was there. Robin quickly snatched it off the ground and flipped it around a few times as if inspecting it. Shrugging he opened the flap and pulled out a piece of pink paper.

"Starfire?" Whispered Robin to himself. "Why would she give me a letter?"

_Dear Robin, _

_I feel…I believe the correct earthly term would be "stupid". I merely wish to tell you how I feel about you. Though I do not think you will return these feelings. Robin for so long I have had strange feelings inside of me and I wish to tell you that I love you. _

_Please come and see me after you read this…I truly wish to know if you feel the same. Even if you do not…I would still like to know. _

_Starfire _

Robin stared at the letter, his mouth wide open. "Is she…I can't believe she really…Starfire!" yelled Robin bolting out of the door.

-----------------------------------------------

"I almost ended the world?" Asked Raven her eyes going wide and the remote becoming surrounded in a black aura smacking Beast Boy in the head.

"Yeah…but you know it wasn't your fault," Added Beast Boy shrugging his shoulders. "So what do you say I give you a tour?" He asked springing up from the couch.

"Oh joy," Said Raven her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"That is unless you would like to try to find your way around here by yourself…your always welcome to get lost," Said Beast Boy sending her a knowing look. "I got lost in here when we first moved in…took you guys ten hours to find me."

Raven sighed. "Where should we start?"

"Hmm you pick," Said Beast Boy.

"How can I possibly pick where we go first if I don't know anything about this place?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"Oh…right," Said Beast Boy nervously. "In that case follow me."

-----------------------------------------------

"Starfire!" Yelled Robin bolting into the kitchen and running up to her.

"Robin what is wrong?" Questioned Starfire cocking her head to the side.

Robin suddenly felt himself become inert. He hadn't planed what he was going to say to her…he hadn't even given it a second thought! He was supposed to be the organized one…not the stupid one. "Nothing's wrong Star," He said smiling.

"Oh you seemed worried are you not?" She asked.

Robin shook his head…then nodded…then went back to shaking his head.

"Friend Robin are you…okay?" Asked Starfire timidly.

"Fine, I'm fine," Said Robin smiling. "Actually, I'm better then fine. Umm what I really came in here to tell you is that…I got your letter."

"My…letter?" Asked Starfire looking _very_ confused.

"Yeah," Said Robin. "And I wanted to tell you that…I do feel the same," He said keeping a smile plastered on his face.

"Umm…feel the same about what Robin?" Asked Starfire setting the mixer down on the counter.

"You told me you loved me…I feel the same!" Exclaimed Robin becoming slightly annoyed.

Starfire raised an eyebrow at him before what he said sunk in. "Robin…you love me?" She whispered.

"I…umm yes," He answered.

Starfire squealed and quickly wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too Robin," She whispered.

"I know you told me in your letter," Said Robin.

"Robin," Said Starfire pulling away to look at him confused. "I did not write a letter."

"What?" Asked Robin. "But I found…Beast Boy," He growled.

-----------------------------------------------

"Aren't you going to ask where we are now?" Whispered Beast Boy.

Raven sighed. "_Now_ where are we?" She asked in a deadpan monotone.

"Your room," Answered Beast Boy smiling.

"Really, from the nameplate on the door I couldn't have guessed," Said Raven sarcastically.

Beast Boy groaned. "For once could you at least show a little enthusiasm?" He asked.

"I thought you told me I'm not supposed to feel," She stated.

"Yeah…I guess so," Said Beast Boy sighing. "So…are you going to go inside?"

Raven nodded. "I guess I should at least look," She said holding her hand that was glowing in black magic out too the door sending it swishing open.

"Hey you're getting the hang of your powers!" Said Beast Boy happily.

Raven gave him a wary smile and stepped inside looking around. "It's dark," She stated.

"You like that kind of stuff," Said Beast Boy shrugging.

Raven mumbled something under her breath that Beast Boy couldn't quite hear and then turned to him quickly. "Aren't you going to come inside?" She asked.

"You…don't usually let anyone in your room," Said Beast Boy nervously.

"Are you saying this because you're afraid to come inside?" Asked Raven a light smile gracing her face.

"No," retorted Beast Boy. "I've been in here before…mostly when you didn't know I was in here but I've been in here before." He answered laughing and stepping inside.

"Beast Boy…I have a question for you," Said Raven her eyes darting to the ground.

"Sure ask away," Said Beast Boy.

"It's just…I'm afraid to ask you because I'm not sure if you'll be mad," She said sighing.

"I won't be mad," Promised Beast Boy. "Now…ask me."

Raven nodded still keeping her gaze to the floor. "Before I got amnesia…were you my boyfriend?" She asked.

Beast Boy looked at her confused for a second before bursting out laughing. "Nahh…trust me you probably hated me," Said Beast Boy. "Sides, even if I would have asked you out you most likely would have said no," He said sighing.

Raven's eyes softened for the second time that day but this time she didn't return to her cold exterior. "Why would you think that I-."

"Raven…I don't think I can explain without telling you…something," Whispered Beast Boy.

"Then tell me what you want to say," Said Raven.

Beast Boy squeezed his eyes shut as if he was deciding if he should or shouldn't tell her. "Can people remember what goes on when they have amnesia?" He asked still keeping his eyes closed.

"I don't think so," Answered Raven.

"Okay…well umm…don't laugh kay?" He said opening his eyes to look into her violet orbs. "I kinda think that…I love you," He said.

"You…You do?" Asked Raven blushing.

Beast Boy nodded. "I know you'll never know I said it after you get your memory back but I've always wanted to tell you and I wasn't sure what you'd say so-."

"Beast Boy," Whispered Raven. "I lo-."

"APRIL FOOLS!" Yelled Cyborg popping out from under her bed.

"Wha…" Beast Boy stuttered looking around at the two of them confused.

"Every year you prank us…actually it's more like everyday but anyway, me and Rae came up with the brilliant plan to get you back this year," Cyborg gloated.

"Cyborg don't-," Began Raven.

"Wait," Said Beast Boy looking at the gothic girl confused. "You mean you really don't have amnesia?" he asked.

"No," Said Raven sighing.

"But…you have to…I mean I hit you over the head with a bat!" Yelled Beast Boy.

"I…used a forced field. You thought you hit me but you really only hit my force field and because it was dark you couldn't tell the difference," Said Raven.

"You mean you set this whole thing up!" Yelled Beast Boy.

Cyborg's smile dropped. "Yeah…but I mean come on B you prank us all the time. You never expected any payback?" Asked Cyborg.

Beast Boy glared at the metal man. "It's easy for you to say Cy! You didn't just tell the girl of your dreams that you loved her, when in reality you have no chance with her because she hates you!" He continued to yell.

"B…calm down don't-."

"Just leave me alone!" Yelled Beast Boy storming out of the room.

"I…didn't think he would get mad," Said Cyborg his human eye going wide. "I mean it was just a joke he does it all the time to us."

"But he never tampers with our love lives," Said Raven sighing.

"Well, it wasn't supposed to turn out that way," Said Cyborg sighing. "What made you ask him that question in the first place?" He asked.

"I…just wanted to know what he would say," Said Raven feeling her face begin to get warmer.

Cyborg smirked. "Sure Rae, keep telling yourself that," He said laughing a bit. "Maybe I should go talk to him."

"No, it was mostly my fault…I think I should talk to him," Said Raven sighing.

Cyborg nodded. "If you say so Rae," He said watching the girl glide out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------

Beast Boy glared at his reflection in the mirror of his room. "How could you be stupid enough to tell her how you really felt!" He yelled. "And I bet Cyborg was taping this too…if this gets out to anyone else I'll be the laughingstock of Jump City. I can't believe I told her that I loved her…I mean if you didn't want her to know why did you tell her!"

"Beast Boy?" Came a monotone voice from the door.

"Raven," Squeaked Beast Boy. "Umm what are you doing here?" He asked turning to the door.

"I'd tell you if you let me inside," Said Raven from the other side.

Beast Boy quickly scrambled to the door and opened it to see the dark girl standing there with her hood covering her face. "So…what are you doing here?" He asked again.

Raven sighed. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to upset you over a stupid prank…just promise me you won't hate me for what I did," She said trying to keep her normal monotone.

"I won't hate you if you stop hating me," Said Beast Boy smiling.

"Why do you think I hate you?" Asked Raven confused.

"So…you don't hate me?" Asked Beast Boy grinning wider.

"No, why would I hate you?" She asked.

"I don't know…you seem to always be mad at me and-."

"You know Beast Boy," Began Raven cutting him off. "Some people hide the way they feel by acting the exact opposite," She said pulling down her hood.

"Might you be one of those people?" Asked Beast Boy chuckling.

"It's…possible," Said Raven.

Beast Boy smiled. "So, Raven what's the opposite of hate to you?" He asked.

"Love," She whispered.

"I'd always hoped you'd say that," Whispered Beast Boy quickly grabbing hold of her hand and pulling her towards him and pressing his lips against hers for a brief moment.

"Sorry I tampered with your love life," Whispered Raven.

"You are my love life," Said Beast Boy smirking.

"BEAST BOY!" Yelled Robin's angry voice from outside the door.

Beast Boy let out an 'eeping' sound and ran over to the door pulling it open to see a very angry looking Robin. "Hey Robin…what's up?" He asked.

"Explain this," Said Robin holding out a piece of pink paper.

"Umm…ask…Starfire," Said Beast Boy laughing nervously.

"I already did…and while she's happy that I _feel the same way _she has no idea where I got the idea about her giving me a letter," Snapped Robin.

"Umm would you believe me if I told you that I was sleep walking when I wrote it?" Asked Beast Boy.

"No," Answered Robin glaring at him from under his mask.

"Robin you do not have to-," Began Starfire coming into view.

"Would you believe me when I say that I'm going to start running now?" Asked Beast Boy.

Robin smirked. "You have till the count of three to get a head start," He said.

"Right I-,"

"Three," Said Robin cutting off the changeling.

Beast Boy let out a loud scream and ran down the hall, the boy wonder at his tail.

"What do we see in them?" Asked Raven quirking an eyebrow at the alien girl beside her.

"Truly…I do not know," Said Starfire sighing.

**Okay I have to tell all of my reviewers something…I am switching over to the RobRae pairing…that's right I will not be writing any more BBRae stories. **

**APRIL FOOLS! Heh…do you really think I would do something like that! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this one…and to let you all know there will be many, many more BBRae and RobStar stories to come. Oh and CyBee! I'm thinking of doing a KFxJinx one but I have to think of one first. Lol. Till next time…**

Gothic Goddess 14


	18. All in the game of love

Chapter 18 'All in the Game of love'

"Whoo hoo! Go Beast Boy it's your birthday, uh huh uh huh, who's the-."

"Idiot," Murmured Raven from the opposite side of the green boy who was dancing around the roomflapping a letter in the air.

Beast Boy stopped his dance and turned to face the dark girl a smile playing on his lips, "Well for your information this idiot is about to be rich!"

Raven looked up from her novel and quirked an eyebrow at him, "Oh? How?" She asked sounding amused, "Did you sign up to be test subject for shampoo products again?"

Beast Boy laughed loudly, "No, that was one of the stupid things I've done…this is one of the more smarter things I've done!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Hmm…didn't you say that about the shampoo testing too?" Asked Raven.

Beast Boy plopped himself down on the couch and nodded, "Yeah…but I swear this is different and it won't make me lose any hair."

"Whatever," Said Raven rolling her eyes and turning back to her novel.

"You'll see Raven!" Boasted Beast Boy, "You just wait until I'm rich and famous and then you'll be asking why you couldn't have been smart enough to enter practically every new game show out there. I knew if I kept entering someone was bound to pick me," Said Beast Boy proudly.

"You mean someone would see how desperate you are?" Asked Raven, "Besides, why do you need money? We get practically everything for free for saving the town anyway…which makes us famous…which makes you stupid for entering a contest you don't need to."

"Don't you remember?" Asked Beast Boy, "Robin cut off my money privileges for two months because I went out and bought that moped…apparently he said I didn't need it."

"You don't need it," Stated Raven, "You can fly."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, "Well, I know that…but my moped's a chick magnet. Robin's just afraid that more chicks will dig me and not him," He said glancing back to the letter in his hand and skimming over it again.

"That wasn't the case Beast Boy," came the voice of none other then the boy wonder himself.

Beast Boy let out a loud squeak and flew off the couch, "Heh, hey Robbie…man you really know how to sneak up on someone, um-."

"You do realize that if you just return the moped you can have your money privilege back right…?" Asked Robin flicking on the TV and swinging himself over and onto the couch.

"No way, not gonna happen Robin," Said Beast Boy picking up his letter and sitting back onto the couch, "Besides being on a game show'll probably be fun…right?"

"What game show did they pick you for?" Asked Robin flipping through the channels on the television.

Beast Boy shrugged, "I dunno it's a new one I think. Something called '_The perfect match__'_…kinda weird for a game show name if you ask me but oh well."

"What are you supposed to do on it?" Asked Robin still flicking through the channels looking very bored.

Beast Boy shrugged, "I dunno I didn't read that yet. But it shouldn't be too hard right?" He asked chuckling a bit.

Robin stopped flicking through the channels and sighed, "There's nothing on," He declared, "Five hundred channels and there's nothing on."

"Thanks for the support Robin," Said Beast Boy sending their leader a glare.

"Sorry Beast Boy but-."

"DUDES! Look!" Yelled Beast Boy pointing at the television where the words flashed '_the perfect match'_in neon pink colors.

There was a man on the screen which the three teens assumed was the host of the game, he wore a tuxedo and seemed to be standing around six people in heart-shaped booths.

"…um what is this?" Asked Beast Boy seeming at loss for words.

"I'm guessing the game show you're going to become so famous on," Said Raven smirking.

Beast Boy gaped at the television, "There has to be a mistake this looks like…I mean this is a-."

"So, you signed yourself up to participate in a dating game…way to go," Said Raven monotonously while Robin cracked up into a fit of hysterics beside her.

"How was I supposed to know!" Yelled Beast Boy frustrated, "It's not like I'd ever heard of the show before…they really need to put warning labels on those fliers."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Like what? Do not enter unless you have a significant other? I doubt you'd even know what they would mean if they put that."

"I totally know what a sic-signic-signifi…girlfriend means," Snapped Beast Boy sending the dark girl a glare before picking up the letter again and scanning over it for about the fifth time.

"So…Beast Boy," Said Robin recovering from his laughter, "Who's going to be your girlfriend?"

Beast Boy sent the boy wonder a glare, "I don't know I-wait a minute," Said Beast Boy his face forming into a rather scary smile, "I may have an idea."

--------------------------------------------------------

"You want me to _make_ a girlfriend for you?" Asked Cyborg staring down at the green teen confused.

"Please Cy? I can't go for the recording looking like a complete idiot!" Complained Beast Boy.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow at him, "Well, I guess…I could. When do you need her done by?" He asked laughing a bit.

"Uh, I'm supposed to be there by seven…I think. So, that's what…four hours?" Asked Beast Boy smiling brightly at his mechanical friend.

Cyborg groaned, "B, there's no way I could get that done in four hours. I wanna help you man but I think you might need to find a better way to-."

"But there is no other way Cy!" Said Beast Boy.

"Of course there is," Said Cyborg, "Go ask Starfire…or Raven…maybe they could-."

"Are you kidding?" Asked Beast Boy looking serious for once, "Robin would kill me if I asked Starfire to even pretend to be my girlfriend and Raven…she doesn't even watch TV there's no way she would go for-."

"Think about it B, Raven can read minds," Said Cyborg cutting his friend off.

Beast Boy paused scratching his head trying to understand what this had to do with anything, "Yeah," He replied slowly, "What does that have to-."

Cyborg groaned once again cutting the changeling off, "The purpose of you going on this game show is for you to win the money right?" He asked.

Beast Boy nodded still looking very confused.

"And the way to win the money is to answer questions about your 'girlfriend' and vice versa right?" Asked Cyborg.

"Um, Yeah," Said Beast Boy still not understanding what he was saying.

Cyborg rolled his eye and leaned down to his friend looking the green boy straight in the eye, "What I'm trying to say is that Raven could help you to win by reading your mind and answering all the questions about you correctly."

Beast Boy froze for a moment as if he was still taking in what Cyborg had just said, "DUDE! Cy you're a genius!" He exclaimed making the half human hybrid jump backwards in shock, "I've gotta go find Raven!"

Cyborg laughed, "Good luck with that," Said Cyborg turning back to the T-car that he had been working on before the changeling had ran into the garage exclaiming he had a major problem.

Beast Boy was already heading towards the door when he stopped and turned around looking confused, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Cyborg shrugged picking up a wrench and answering Beast Boy while looking at the T-car as if he wasn't sure what to do with the wrench to it exactly, "What are you planning on asking her exactly? To be your pretend girlfriend?" He asked mockingly.

"No, that would just be stupid…I'll ask her to do the stupid TV show because I'm desperate for money and need someone to pretend to be my girlfriend," Stated Beast Boy.

"Sometimes honesty's not always the best way to get the girl," Said Cyborg shaking his head.

Beast Boy looked confused at him, "Oh? And you're saying you just want me to walk up to her door and tell her that I've been harboring secret feelings for her and I've just decided to tell her this now. Oh! And as a perk I'm going to take her on a date to a game show where we're in it!" Exclaimed Beast Boy.

Cyborg looked up from the T-car at the green boy looking dumbfounded, "Did you just admit that you liked Raven?" He asked a sly looking smile forming on his face.

"No!" Yelled Beast Boy, "Of course I didn't-what would make you think I-I mean Raven is really pretty and all but I don't-I mean I didn't mean to-it has nothing to do with anything!"

Cyborg stared at him for a few seconds before bursting out laughing as if it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard.

Beast Boy groaned and turned back towards the door, "Forget it, I'll ask her my own way."

Cyborg stifled his laughter, "Don't forget to tell her about your secret feelings," He mocked before cracking up once again.

--------------------------------------------------------

"No."

"But Raven!" Wailed Beast Boy throwing his body down at her feet and looking up at her pleadingly, "Puh-lease!"

"I don't understand why you're so desperate to do this so badly," Stated the empath raising an eyebrow at the changeling.

"Because, I need money. If I go on this show and win…I get money. A lot of money. A lot of money I can spilt with you," He bribed trying his best to sound cheerful.

Raven looked like she was contemplating this for a moment but then she turned to him and answered in a monotone voice, "No."

Beast Boy sprung up from the floor, "No! No! Why no?" He asked.

"Firstly, if I don't even enjoy watching those game shows what makes you think I'm going to enjoy being in one?" She asked, "Secondly, do you know how many people watch that show? They'll actually believe we're dating."

"So," Said Beast Boy shrugging.

"What?" Asked Raven her eyes widening

"I-I mean-you know who cares what the people think as long as it's not right it shouldn't matter and-."

Raven sighed, "I'm not going to cheat for you on this thing…if that's what you're thinking and I know you are because I'm reading your mind."

"Dude! I-no fair!" Complained Beast Boy.

"What's no fair, me not cheating for you or me reading your mind?" Asked Raven looking rather satisfied with herself.

Beast Boy paused thinking about this for a moment before answering, "Um, both?"

Raven groaned, "I'm sure you can think of someone else to ask," She said, "And please don't ask me for help because I need to get back to meditating."

Beast Boy sent the dark girl a glare watching her close her eyes and begin to chant her normal mantra as if she was ignoring him, which Beast Boy was ninety-nine percent sure that was exactly what she was doing. And then the changeling thought of something, something that just may work. And before he could stop himself he found himself calling the half-demon girl's name.

Raven clenched her hands into fists and opened one eye, "What now?" She hissed.

Beast Boy flinched for a second, "Okay so you won't go on this game show with me to help me, me who has probably helped you a million times!"

"By doing what?" Asked Raven, "Going into my meditation mirror and _toying _with my emotions, playing practical jokes on me, constantly bugging me to-."

"Anyway!" Said Beast Boy cutting her off, "What I'm trying to say is that you would only do this if we'd actually gone on a date or something right?" He asked.

"I suppose," Said Raven closing her eyes and trying to meditate again.

"Okay," Said Beast Boy his voice wavering a bit, "Then would you like to go on a date with me? Like…soon?" He asked nervously.

Raven's eyes snapped open and she dropped onto the ground with a thud looking up at the changeling with a look of pure confusion on her face, "Are you joking with me Beast Boy?" She asked harshly, giving him a look that had the word 'death' written all over it.

"What?" Asked Beast Boy shaking his head vigorously, "No, I didn't-I'm-I'm serious."

"I-I'm not sure if that would be such a good idea," Said Raven shaking her head and pulling herself up off the floor completely ignoring Beast Boy's attempt to help her up.

"Oh," Said Beast Boy softly, "Well, okay I-I guess you couldn't because of your powers and-I'm sorry Rae…Raven I didn't mean to-forget I said anything okay? It was a stupid question anyway," He said forcing a laugh.

Raven watched as he turned and began trudging towards the door moving his feet slowly and looking a bit sad, "If-If the game show means that much to you," Began Raven sighing, "I'll do it."

Beast Boy's elf-like ears perked up and he quickly spun around, his usual cheerful smile forming on his face, "Really?" He asked.

Raven nodded, "Mmhmm."

"Raven you're the greatest!" he yelled happily, "Just be ready in three hours and I promise I'll pay you back somehow," Said Beast boy before bolting out of the room.

"Oh, Azar what did I get myself into," Whispered Raven to herself.

"Friend Raven!" Came Starfire's cheerful voice from the main entrance.

Raven seemed surprised for a second but quickly regained her composure, "Starfire, how long have you been standing there?" She asked in her normal monotone.

"Oh! I have just returned from the mall of shopping, would you like to see what I have purchased?" Asked the alien princess holding up the bags in her hands proudly.

Raven winced a bit thinking of the last time she had answered yes to that question. It had turned into an epidemic of pink frilly clothes and make-up which Starfire had insisted that Raven borrow from her sometime, "Err…maybe later Starfire, right now I need to get back to my meditation."

"Oh," Said Starfire still smiling brightly, "Okay friend Raven I shall let you return to your thoughts…but perhaps you may be able to tell me are you and friend Beast Boy going the…steady?"

Raven once again fell from the lotus position and she looked up at the auburn haired alien shocked, "What? Why in the name of Azar would you ask me if-."

"So it is not true?" Asked Starfire cutting her off, "Then this must be wrong," She spoke mostly to herself, "But who else could it be, I don't think I know another Raven…"

Raven groaned and boosted herself off the floor again, "Starfire, would you care to explain to me what you're talking about?" She asked slightly irritated.

"This," Starfire calmly replied pulling out a tabloid stuffed in one of her shopping bags.

Raven quickly grabbed the tabloid from her friend's hands, her eyes getting wider the more and more she looked at it. "What-what is this?" Asked Raven feeling all of her emotions welling up inside of her and she had to try her hardest to keep them under control.

"I believe the earthly term would be a-."

"I know what it is!" Raven exclaimed cutting off the alien princess. "What I want to know is why someone would write this?"

Starfire let out a squeak and dodged the couch surrounded in a black aura that flew towards her and slammed against the wall. "Perhaps, whoever wrote this believes you and friend Beast Boy make a…cute pair of-."

Starfire paled and let out a nervous laugh watching as the dark girl sent her one of her signature death glares. "Who in their right mind would-I can't believe that-."

"Hey whatcha got there Rae?" came Cyborg's booming voice from behind the two girls, who when hearing him screamed and flew about three feet into the air.

"Nothing," Said Raven quickly stuffing the tabloid back into Starfire's hands.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow at the purple haired girl. "You okay Rae? You're acting really weird."

"I'm fine," Stated Raven. "I just haven't gotten much meditation in today because every time I attempt to meditate I get interrupted."

"Right, well it didn't look like you were meditating when I came in. It looked like you were reading something," Said Cyborg.

"Oh yes she was, but it was just this interesting magazine that I picked up from the mall of shopping…see?" Asked Starfire holding up the tabloid to Cyborg which displayed a very convincing photo shopped picture of the green teen and Raven embracing in a passionate lip lock.

Cyborg's mouth twisted into a scary grin. "Raven and BB?" He asked bursting out laughing.

Raven clenched her fists. "Well, at least you don't believe this garba-."

"Aw, look it says here that there has always been some sexual tension between the two since they first met," Said Cyborg flipping through the tabloid and pointing to a highlighted paragraph. "It also says here that…oh man…oh man!"

"What, what does it say?" Snapped Raven, the couch once again forming a black aura and slamming into the wall across the room.

"Okay, okay," Said Cyborg clearing his throat. "It says that 'the team's changeling has entered himself into a game show for couples and the two will be appearing on-'." It was then the TV blew up causing Cyborg to freeze and stare at the dark girl with a shocked expression on his face. "You just killed the TV."

Raven ignored him. "How-why would someone even think that me and him-who could have-," Raven quirked an eyebrow at the half man half machine. "Let me see that article."

Cyborg paled. "Why?"

"Because, I want to see who told these lies about me and-." Raven quickly grabbed the tabloid from her cybertronic friend before he could protest and scanned over the page. "Cyborg," She hissed. "You told them that?" She screamed, her eyes beginning to glow a vibrant red color.

Cyborg quickly took a step back from her, as did Starfire. "Now before you say anything Raven, the reporter asked me if I knew anything on anyone's current love lives in the tower. I merely suggested that-."

"That I was dating Beast Boy?" Asked Raven calmly, which seemed to scare Cyborg more then her screaming.

"Well, if it helps I told them all about Robin and Starfire but they told me they didn't want to write anything the world already knew," Said Cyborg.

Raven sent him a glare, "I am this close to making you go with him to that game show," She snapped before heading towards the door. "Oh and Cyborg?" She asked turning to face him.

"Yeah?" Cyborg asked wincing and hoping that whatever was going to happen to him wasn't painful.

Raven smirked as a loud bang went off from a few floors under them. "Revenge has never been so sweet."

Cyborg looked confused for a moment before his face grew into an expression of fear. "Raven that wasn't my…you didn't!"

"Sorry, I've got to go meditate and I think you need to fix the T-car," She said before gliding out the door.

"My baby!" Screamed Cyborg running out the door after her leaving a very confused Starfire behind.

"I wonder what friend Cyborg has told the reporters of me and Robin…" She mused to herself for about a minute. Then she picked up her shopping bags and floated out of the door.

--------------------------------------------------------

Four hours later Raven found herself on the set of the game show, Beast Boy by her side beaming and looking around excitedly. It was bad enough she had to pretend to be going out with the boy, and if anyone found out they were fake she was sure they'd be in trouble. But to have to sit on a set for an hour made up of red and pink hearts, it was all too much.

"Beast Boy are you sure you want to do this?" She whispered to him.

"Duh," Said Beast Boy rolling his eyes. "Come on Ravie it'll be fun! It's not everyday you're on TV."

"Actually it is, incase you're forgetting Beast Boy…we're super heroes!" Raven exclaimed a mike stand crashing to the ground and making an earsplitting screech due to her powers.

"Well, yeah I know that," Said Beast Boy. "I'm talking about being ourselves on TV."

Raven groaned, "But we're not ourselves, we're pretending to be together and we barely even know each other so I don't see how we're going to win even if I would read your-."

"The Titans!" A booming voice called from behind the two. "Well, the two that we're looking for anyway. _Soooo _how's the happy couple?"

Raven rolled her eyes. _Happy couple? What couple?_ Raven thought to herself sarcastically.

"We're great!" Chirped Beast Boy, putting his arm around Raven's waist and pulling her closer to him. It took Raven all she had to not kill him at that very moment. "Never been better, right honey?" He asked turning to Raven and giving her a bright smile.

Raven's eye twitched. "Yeah, right, _dear_," She said with a hint of sarcasm.

"That's great!" Exclaimed the host. "We're happy to have you here, there's nothing more exciting then having a celebrity couple on the show."

"And we're happy to be here sir!" Said Beast Boy.

"Please, call me D," Said the host. "Now, you'll be in booth number two. It should be fairly easy all you need to do is answer questions on each other. The more you get right, the better chance you have to win! Any questions?" He asked smiling brightly.

"How many questions exactly?" Asked Raven.

"Each person has to answer five questions on the other person," Said D. "Anything else?"

"No, I think we can comprehend everything else," Said Raven, watching him nod and walk away over to another couple that had just came through the door.

"Five questions, on you? And you thought this was gonna be hard Ravie," Said Beast Boy laughing.

Raven glared. "Firstly, my name is Raven. Secondly, you can move your hand now, he's gone. And thirdly, do you really think you know that much about me?" She asked looking slightly amused by her last question.

Beast Boy quickly dropped his arm back to his side laughing nervously. "Raven I've known you for about two years now and I can name probably anything someone asks about you," Beast Boy stated confidently.

"Example?" Asked Raven folding her arms across her chest.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "You're favorite color is blue, though when I was in your mind you told me it was pink so maybe it's both? The only thing you drink it herbal tea and water, I have never seen you drink a soda in my life. You love reading and you usually like reading anything by that Poe guy. Your dad's Trigon the terrible, your mom's name is Arella…umm you want me to name anything else?" Asked Beast Boy looking satisfied.

Raven looked at him slightly in awe, "How do you-."

"Okay I'll go on," Said Beast Boy. "You're sometimes insecure about people, and don't like trusting people. But you've never hated anyone in your life really. You sometimes miss your home on Azarath and yes I do know where you came from don't look so surprised," Said Beast Boy earning a glare from Raven. "Hmm what else…you usually have full control of your powers, but you have to meditate to keep them under control. Oh! And you're-."

"Okay!" Snapped Raven cutting him off. "I get it, you know everything about me…mostly."

Beast Boy grinned. "Told ya! So are still going to not help me win by reading my mind?" He asked.

"Beast Boy I'm not planning on cheating for you just so you win money that you'll go spend on something more stupid then a moped," Said Raven.

"You're also very blunt about things," Said Beast Boy in a monotone.

Raven groaned. "When is this going to be over?" She asked irritated.

Beast Boy shrugged. "In an hour or two I think."

"Great," Said Raven sarcastically.

"Okay! Places everyone we need to start filming! We'll have our three lovely ladies go with Lance over there," said D pointing to a brown-haired man with glasses holding a camera. "He's going to film their answers to the questions that we ask you and then we'll switch off."

Raven let out an exasperated sigh and followed the other two girls behind the curtain. It was only a few minutes after she left that Beast Boy's communicator rang, which caused him to scream and trip over a bunch of wires in a tangled mass on the floor.

"Beast Boy here…what's the problem?" He asked trying to untangle himself from the wires.

"I think I should be asking you that BB," Came Cyborg's voice from the other end of the communicator.

Beast Boy shook his left arm from the wires and laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, I kinda tripped, did…something happen?" Asked Beast Boy.

"No, no emergencies I was just checking to make sure Raven didn't kill you yet, Robin told me to," Said Cyborg.

"Well, I don't have to worry about her killing me right now she's in some room answering the questions they're sposed to ask me…I think," Said Beast Boy.

"So, I'm guessing you didn't tell her that you really do like her yet?" Asked Cyborg.

"Do you think I'm ready to die yet?" Asked Beat Boy. "No I didn't tell her that I like her yet!"

Cyborg sighed. "Well, I think you should. I'm sick of hinting around to-."

"You're giving her hints!?" Yelled Beast Boy.

"Of course not man," Said Cyborg. "I gave the paparazzi hints and they put some of the stuff I said into a tabloid, Raven just read it."

"Dude, how is any of that going to help me win her over?" Asked Beast Boy. "If anything she'll probably get madder."

Cyborg nodded. "You're tellin me…just look at what she did to my baby after she found out I was the one who hinted around about you two," said Cyborg holding the communicator out so the changeling could view the car.

"Can't say I didn't see it coming Cy but there is no way I am going to tell Raven anytime soon that I-."

"Tell Raven what?" Came the empath's voice from behind him.

Beast Boy let out another loud screech falling back into the wires. "Can'ttalknowCygottagobeforeshekillsme!" Yelled Beast Boy snapping the communicator shut.

Raven raised an eyebrow at the green boy, "Why would I want to kill you? What did you do?" She asked in a monotonous voice.

"Uh…nothing! Yet, I-I mean it's not like I would do anything because I don't-am I supposed to go somewhere to answer things too?" Asked Beast Boy changing the subject quickly.

"Um, through the curtain, down the hall to the right," Answered Raven looking confused. "You're acting weirder then usual. Are you sure you didn't do anything? Or does this have to do with whatever you want to tell me?"

Beast Boy let out a loud fake laugh. "Nope, I don't want to tell you anything. Not at all," Beast Boy paused for a moment looking around. "Okay well…I'mgonnagoanswerthequestionsinthething…bye!" He yelled running off and disappearing behind the curtain.

"Weird…" Murmured Raven shaking her head.

--------------------------------------------------------

"This is so much worse then when Robin drags us on his fake Slade missions," Raven whispered to the changeling watching in annoyance as the host (err…D) focused the camera on couple number one and began asking them to introduce themselves…for the fifth time.

"Well, look on the bright side Rae, when I win-."

"Beast Boy, some of those questions they asked me…trust me no one knows the answers to them," Said Raven cutting him off.

Beast Boy laughed. "Right, Raven keep telling yourself that."

"Don't be so cocky about this Beast Boy," Snapped Raven. "If you don't win you're going to be let down. I don't think you should be so-."

"Yeah, yeah, but that's so not gonna happen," Said Beast Boy confidently.

"Okay! That was…interesting. Thank you Tina and Tony," Said D giving a wary smile to the couple sitting at booth number one. "Now, our next couple is one I'm sure you all know and love. Please, give a hand to Raven, and Beast Boy of the Teen Titans!"

"I wonder if the director of this show is aware that they're twins and not really a couple," Whispered Raven.

"Dude, how do you know that?" Asked Beast Boy looking at her confused.

Raven rolled her eyes at him and tapped her head with her index finger.

"Oh, you read their mi-."

Raven quickly jabbed the green teen in the ribs with her elbow cutting him off just as the camera swerved onto them.

"So, Raven, BB…I'm sure you have tons of fans out there that want to know, how long have you two exactly been together?" Asked D, thrusting the microphone towards them.

"Two months."

"Four months."

Raven looked over at Beast Boy sending him a glare, why did he have to answer that question at the same time as her.

"Well, maybe it was three?" Beast Boy implied chuckling a little. "We never really had a set date, with all the crime fighting and everything it kind of just…happened."

D nodded pulling the mike back. "So, Raven, what's the one thing that attracted you to Beast Boy?" He asked holding out the microphone to her.

A few stage lights exploded as Raven's face turned from pale to pink in a matter of seconds. "Is this part of the five questions?" Asked Raven slightly annoyed.

D looked around confused as if he was searching for an answer, "Uh…"

"Cut! Cut!" The Director yelled from offstage. "No, Raven this is just part of the beginning of the show where we have to introduce you and your relationships, Okay?"

Raven sighed. "Whatever."

"Great!" He chirped turning to the cameras. "Starting from D's line annnd action!"

"So, Raven, what's the one thing that attracted you to Beast Boy?"

Raven did her best to not make something explode. "Hmm his jokes," She answered trying not to let her lie show.

"Really?" Asked D looking amused. "I'd always read that you couldn't stand his jokes."

"Well, _D_," Raven began sounding slightly annoyed. "You can't always believe everything you hear in tabloids."

D laughed as if she'd just said something hilariously funny and then turned to Beast Boy. "And What about you Beast Boy?" He asked.

"What attracted me to me?" Asked Beast Boy confused.

"No, what attracted you to Raven?" Asked D.

"Oh!" Said Beast Boy, a large grin forming on his face. "I'm not really sure…"

Raven rolled her eyes. _Typical, I knew he was going to mess this up somehow. Why can't he just lie like I di-." _

"-But if anything I'd have to say her eyes."

Raven froze in mid-thought and stared at him incredulously.

"Her eyes huh?" Asked D smirking at the changeling. "Any particular reason why?"

Beast Boy laughed nervously. "Well, when I first met her there was just this…um attraction to her eyes, kind of weird maybe but I just couldn't stop staring, I mean they were different and beautiful all at the same time. Kinda like Raven," Beast Boy finished his face turning red giving him the appearance of a Christmas decoration.

The stage audience let out a simultaneous "_awww_" all at once.

"Well isn't that sweet, Beast Boy and Raven folks!" Exclaimed Das the audience broke out into loud applause. "And finally our last couple…" He began walking away from them.

"You're a much better actor then I had you pictured as," Stated Raven still looking slightly shocked by his last answer.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Heh, I guess so…I hadn't noticed."

--------------------------------------------------------

"Her favorite color's either blue or pink, but I doubt Raven would admit she likes the color pink…so I'll go with blue," Answered Beast Boy smiling brightly.

"Well let's see Raven's answer," D Said turning towards the large screen on the side of the wall.

Instantly the TV screen showed Raven in the room they had placed her to answer the questions. "Favorite color? That would probably be blue."

"Ding, ding, ding! Another five points for the celebrity couple!" Yelled D sounding more enthused then necessary.

"Dude Raven, I told you we can win this thing!" Beast Boy exclaimed happily. "I know more about you then the twins know about each other!"

"Yippee," Said Raven in a monotone.

"Aw, come on Rae you have to admit you're enjoying this a little bit," Said Beast Boy smiling at her brightly.

Which was wiped off his face as soon as Raven sent him a glare. "Compared to reading, tea, meditating, and fighting crime? Oh yeah I'd defiantly pick this."

"Fine, fine but if it helps I told you I'd spilt the money with you," Said Beast Boy.

"I don't want the money Beast Boy," Said Raven folding her arms across her chest.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Suit yourself, but I offered."

"And now we return to Beast Boy and Raven, ladies and gentlemen!" Said D swinging in front of the couple. "This question's for Raven."

"Oh joy," Said Raven rolling her eyes.

"Okay, Raven can you tell us," Began D his eyes scanning the index card with the question printed on it. "If Beast Boy had to survive off one food for the rest of his life…what would it be?"

"…You're kidding right?" Asked Raven wondering why all of these questions seemed too easy. "He already does that, the answer's tofu."

"Let's see what Beast Boy said."

Raven rolled her eyes and directed her eyes to the screen on the wall. "Dude, I already do that, definitely tofu."

"Right again!" Yelled D. "It looks like this game is turning into no completion at all."

"Did you hear that Rae, it's working, and you thought we couldn't pull this off," Whispered Beast Boy happily.

"Yes, and if you continue to talk about how we're not really a couple and everyone hears you we'll be disqualified, so unless you want that to happen I suggest you don't talk about it," Said Raven, keeping her eyes focused on Tina and Tony who once again got the question wrong.

"Hey I never said we weren't together, you did," Said Beast Boy smirking.

Raven sent him a death glare. "Only because you implied it.

"But I-fine," Said Beast Boy giving up. "So how many questions are left?"

"Beast Boy…we have forty-five points, we each get five questions, you do the math," Said Raven pulling her hood up.

"I'm not good at math…at all," Said Beast Boy.

"Gee I couldn't have guessed," Said Raven.

"Are you calling me dumb?" Asked Beast Boy.

Raven sighed, "Look I'm sorry, I didn't get to meditate all day, I've been flipping out about that stupid tabloid Starfire brought home, and now to top it off I have to confirm that the tabloid is right by pretending to be your girlfriend."

"Raven if you don't want to be my girlfriend that much you just had to-wait what tabloid?" Asked Beast Boy. "Are you talking about the tabloid Cyborg rigged?"

It was times like this Raven was happy she had a hood to cover her face. "You saw it too?"

"Nah, but Cy told me about it, what was on it exactly?" Asked Beast Boy curiously.

"You don't want to know," Said Raven averting her gaze from him.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow at her. "Uh, yeah I do."

"Trust me you're better off not knowing," Said Raven.

"Aw, come on please Raven!" Begged Beast Boy.

It was at this time D appeared in front of them. "We're back folks with the Raveast couple, all they need is one more correct answer to win the game."

"Uh, what's a Raveast?" Asked Beast Boy looking at Raven confused.

"I think they're calling us that," She said her eye twitching in slight annoyance.

"Beast Boy," Said D facing the boy with a fake smile. "For the grand prize your question is…"

Beast Boy gripped onto the bottom of the seat waiting in anticipation. "This is gonna be too easy," He squeaked as Raven rolled her eyes.

"What is one thing that Raven owns or has that no one knows about?" Asked D.

Beast Boy's confidence dropped instantly. "But…if no one knows about it how can I answer?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Well, take a guess," Said D.

"I told you not to get your hopes up," Whispered Raven in a mock hurt tone as she smirked at him.

Beast Boy sent the dark girl a glare. "Alright, there is one thing I know of. Something I'm positive she's never told anyone about."

D laughed his loud laugh. "Care to tell us what it is?" He asked.

Beast Boy looked from the host to Raven who looked very confused as to what he could know about her. "Well, she's got a tattoo," Answered Beast Boy watching Raven's face go from confused to shocked in less then two seconds. "Of a raven…on-on her lower back," He finished slowly.

"Well, well, well!" Yelled D. "Shall we see what Raven said?"

"Beast Boy you idiot!" Hissed Raven. "How the hell did you know about-?"

"One thing no one would know about me?" Came Raven's voice from the screen. "I don't think Beast Boy would know that…I don't think I should even tell you that," Raven paused and there was murmuring from behind the camera and her eyes got wide. "Okay, fine. If you idiots must know…I have a tattoo of a Raven on my lower back…happy?"

"Ladies and gentlemen I believe we have a winner!" Yelled D.

"I'm happy for you Beast Boy, looks like you got what you wanted," Said Raven standing up and walking off stage.

"Raven wait up!" Yelled Beast Boy running after her.

"Cut!" Yelled the director throwing down his megaphone.

"Rae what's wrong?" Asked Beast Boy reaching out and placing his hand on her shoulder.

Raven turned facing him, sending him the scariest death glare she'd ever given. "Beast Boy, I can't believe you would- this game show was the stupidest, most-."

"Why?" Asked Beast Boy. "Because it totally just made you realize that we _really_ _are_ the perfect couple?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes!" Yelled Raven.

"Yes?" Asked Beast Boy hopefully.

"I-I mean no," Raven said shaking her head.

"No?" Asked Beast Boy sadly.

"I-I don't know anymore Beast Boy," Said Raven sighing.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow at her. "You don't know anymore? Do you mean you knew before?" He asked. "Look Raven I've been in your mind…you can't tell me you don't like me…just a little."

"I-I don't like you a little," Said Raven her voice wavering out of its normal monotone.

Beast Boy paused a little unsure of what to say. "Oh…well okay then forget I just said anything because I look like a total idiot," he said turning away dragging his feet as he headed back to the set.

"Beast Boy wait…" Said Raven sighing. "You-you didn't let me finish."

"There's more?" Asked Beast Boy sarcastically. "Oh well please go on because I totally love where this conversation's going."

"I don't like you a little-."

"Raven you've made this clear already I don't-."

"I like you a lot," Finished Raven, a stage ladder crashing from a few feet away from them.

"-Think I want to-huh?" Asked Beast Boy looking at her confused.

"You heard me," Said Raven a small ghost smile forming on her face.

"Really! I mean this is-you're not kidding right? Because that would really suck-I don't think you are but-really?" Asked Beast Boy his face lighting up.

"Beast Boy you idiot just kiss me," Said Raven.

"Really!" Yelled Beast Boy again. "But I thought your powers were-."

"I think I can control them for a few seconds," Said Raven.

Beast Boy grinned and quickly pulled her into his arms wasting no time when pressing his lips to hers for a few brief moments before pulling away. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Raven blushed and opened her mouth but before she could say anything she noticed the camera crew in back of Beast Boy filming them.

"So let me get this straight," Said D. "You two really weren't together?" He asked.

Beast Boy turned around laughing sheepishly. "Not…exactly. But we are now…so that counts for something right?" He asked.

He got no answer.

"I'll take that as a no," Said Beast Boy. "We'll just be leaving now," He said grabbing onto Raven's hand and pulling her put the door.

"Sorry about you not getting the money," Said Raven as the door slammed shut behind them.

"Actually…I don't even care about the money anymore," Said Beast Boy. "And I'm sorry in advance for the news tomorrow that's going to be flashing "Raveast" in big letters," He said laughing.

"And for some reason…I don't think I care about that anymore," Raven said allowing herself to smile at him briefly.

Beast Boy's eyes lit up and he quickly took this opportunity to put his arm around her. "So…where should we go on our first date?" He asked.

"Considering you don't have any money…someplace I can afford," Said Raven rolling her eyes.

"So then…a walk through the park?" Asked Beast Boy laughing.

Raven nodded pulling the hood down from her head. "That sounds…nice."

**Ladies and gentlemen…GothicGoddess14 is back!!!  
****Anyway I am soooooo sorry for taking so long to update this and everything else. Our other computer crashed and it had all of my stories that I was working on, on it…so now I'm left with nothing until I get it up and running again. But I promise you I'm trying my hardest to get things moving on here. ****So until I come back review and you'll get more. **

Gothic Goddess 14


	19. Bachelor Auction

Chapter 19 '**Bachelor Auction**'

"Titans, I believe you are all wondering why I've called you here today," Robin said to his team as he placed in front of the four titans sprawled across the main room couch.

"If this is about one of your crazy Slade leads can I just say that I'm not going to risk damaging my circuits to go looking for him in the gutter again," Cyborg stated to their masked leader.

Robin glared at his friend from under his mask before speaking up. "This is not about Slade." The whole team seemed to relax at these words which made Robin look even more frustrated. "This is about a letter I received from the mayor yesterday."

"Dude, what's he want?" Beast Boy asked from his laid back position on the couch.

Robin's temple throbbed. "I'm getting to that Beast Boy," he answered, clearly irritated. "The mayor has made it very clear in his letter that he doesn't believe that we are spending enough time mingling with the public. Sure, they trust us but we don't exactly socialize with them on a daily basis."

"And we're supposed to magically fix this…how?" Raven asked looking very bored with the whole conversation.

"Well…you see…that's why I called the meeting. The mayor has decided that in order for us to be more sociable they're holding a bachelor auction for the three of us," Robin responded looking at the other two males on the team.

"Hey wait a minute!" Cyborg interjected. "Why don't Star and Raven have to be auctioned off?"

"Cause Robin doesn't want to see his girlfriend get picked by some ginormous manly man," Beast Boy answered laughing, which caused his mechanical friend to burst into a fit of laughter also.

"_Actually_," Robin began glaring at the two teens that were in a fit of hysterics on the couch. "The mayor is slightly afraid of Raven, and he assumed she would cause harm to him in some way if she was signed up at a bachelorette auction."

Raven smirked slightly from under her hood. "He's not wrong," she replied which cause the changeling to inch away from her ever so slowly.

"Please, Robin, I am unaware of what a bachelor auction is," Starfire spoke up.

"It's an event in which we," he said this as he pointed to Beast Boy, Cyborg and himself, "will be sold in a type of competitive fashion. The person with the highest bid wins a…date with one of us."

Beast Boy seemed to sit up a little straighter at this comment. "You mean…all of my fan girls will be dying for my attention and I'll actually be picked by one to go out on a date with?"

"Uh, that's kinda what this auction is for Beast Boy," Robin added.

Raven rolled her eyes at Beast Boy's remark as she turned to look at the rest of her teammates. She was feeling a completely awful sadness in Starfire's direction and as her eyes fell on the alien girl she couldn't help but notice how downtrodden her face looked.

"So why did you even call Starfire and I to this meeting Robin?" Raven asked. "If we aren't in this thing, what was the point?"

"We're all invited," Robin answered. "Which means you and Starfire should probably come along for a good image. Maybe speak with some of the civilians and make yourself acquainted?"

"Oh Azar that sounds like _so_ much fun," Raven replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Come on Rae, it won't be that bad!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Just try not to get jealous of all my fan girls. They'll prolly be swooning all night."

"Right…" Raven said raising an eyebrow at the changeling. "Anyway, as much fun as this meeting was I think I'm going to go meditate now."

"Friend Raven!" Starfire interjected quickly. "May I please do the act of meditating with you?"

"Uh…sure Starfire?" Raven said looking slightly confused at her teammate's reaction.

All three of the Titan males watched silently as the girls flew out of the room. It was a good minute afterwards before anyone spoke up.

"I think you just screwed that one up big time Robbie," Cyborg said breaking the silence.

"Me?" Robin asked astonished. "What did I do?"

"Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed in a tone that clearly was meant for Robin to feel like an idiot. "You know that Star likes you. Why would you agree to this if you know that she likes you?"

Robin let out a long sigh. "Star knows this whole thing is for the public. It's not like the date is going to mean anything."

Cyborg shook his head while giving Robin a disapproving look. "I wouldn't be so sure about her knowing that buddy."

"Sides, why would you even want to go out with another girl?" Beast Boy implored. "We all know you like her too!"

"You're one to talk," Cyborg chuckled.

"What's that sposed to mean?" Beast Boy asked defensively.

"You and your _fan girls_?" Cyborg questioned. "What were you trying to do man? Make Raven jealous or something?"

Beast Boy's eyes widened as he looked between his two friends. "I was not!"

Robin let out a soft chuckle before raising a masked brow at the green teen. "You like Raven?"

"I never…I mean it's not like…Cyborg, you said you wouldn't say anything!" Beast Boy wailed.

"Man, I didn't say anything! I just asked what you were trying to do. You're the one that just admitted it!" Cyborg yelled back at his friend.

Beast Boy's eyes seemed to widen even more at the realization of this. "Dude, I cannot believe I just did that!"

"So I'm not the only one to blame here then," Robin said looking slightly amused.

"No, but you are more to blame than he is," Cyborg responded. "You know how Star feels…there is no way Raven would admit that she likes him to anyone."

"Thanks Cy," Beast Boy said sarcastically.

Robin let out a groan as he slumped onto the couch with his other two teammates. "Oh man, is that why Star left with Raven?"

Cyborg folded his arms across his broad chest before smirking at the two boys. "Oh yeah, and I'm sure they're both talking about you right now."

* * *

"How can Robin be such a…a…Klorbag!" Starfire fumed pacing around the half-demon's room in a fit of rage.

"I'm going to assume that you didn't follow me here to actually mediate," Raven answered opening one eye from her position in the air to stare at her friend.

"I am sorry friend Raven. I merely hoped that perhaps you knew something about Robin as to why he would do this? You do have a connection with him, yes?" Starfire asked.

"That is correct," Raven answered. "But I know nothing about this. However, I don't think Robin's intentions are bad, he's just so wrapped up in being a hero he doesn't realize what to do to not hurt other people's feelings sometimes."

Starfire sighed deeply before plopping herself on the dark girl's oval bed. "Men are confusing are they not?" She asked.

"Very," Raven answered in her monotone.

"It is as if they have no consideration of us when it comes to matters of the heart and heroism. And why would Robin want to do the 'going out' with a civilian! Does he not remember everything that happened with that horrible Kitten!"

Raven looked taken back for a moment watching her friend fume. This was Starfire, the bright, bubbly, happy one. She had never acted in this type of mannerism before.

"He is being inconsiderate," Starfire stated.

"Immature," Raven threw in.

"Yes, and stubborn!" The Tameranian spat as she stood up to begin her pacing again.

"His jokes aren't even funny."

Starfire stopped her walking to stare at her friend in confusion. "But…Robin does not tell jokes."

Raven's eyes widened realizing what she had just said aloud to her friend. "I uh…" was all she could manage to stutter out.

Suddenly as if an on switch went off in the alien's head she lit up like a string of Christmas lights. "You were not speaking of Robin at all! You were speaking of friend Beast Boy! Oh that is wonderful friend, I had not realized you had the feelings for him!"

"What!" Raven exclaimed backing away from her friend in shock. "I never…I didn't mean…I _don't_ like Beast Boy," The half-demon snapped.

Starfire ignored her protests. "Oh how glorious! How long has your infatuation been going on?"

"Starfire, I _do not_ like Beast Boy!" Raven hissed.

"But…you are jealous of him going to this 'auction' also, correct?" Starfire asked curiously.

Raven scoffed. "Please, I could care less who picks him."

"That is not true friend Raven," Starfire stated.

Raven glared at her friend. No one was supposed to ever find out about her crush on the green titan. She vowed it was a secret she was going to take to her grave and now somehow because of one slip of the tongue she was going to be exposed by Starfire of all people.

"Alright," Raven began slowly. "I do care about who picks Beast Boy, but only for the simple fact that I don't want to see him get his heart broken again. Terra damaged it pretty good a long time ago and it took awhile for him to get over," Raven reasoned hoping that her friend would fall for her explanation.

"Then…why do you not bid on him yourself?" Starfire asked innocently.

Raven slapped her palm against her face. She was getting nowhere with the princess. "Because I don't want to go on a date with him!" She yelled.

"But…opposites attract and…"

"Starfire," Raven said interrupting her. "If you feel so strongly about this why don't you take your own advice?"

"But…I do not wish to bid on friend Beast Boy," Starfire answered.

"No, I mean…take your advice and use Robin instead of Beast Boy," Raven clarified. "Who's to say you can't bid on him?"

"That is a marvelous idea friend Raven! But…I was under the impression that you must be a civilian to bid," Starfire said.

"Well then you'll have to just dress like a civilian and surprise him," Raven stated.

Starfire's bubbly spirit quickly flooded back into her as her eyes gleamed at the thought of surprising Robin with her disguise. "Oh, thank you friend Raven!" Starfire exclaimed quickly embracing the dark girl in one of her signature bone crushing hugs.

"No…problem," Raven wheezed trying to gasp for air.

"I must go tell Robin that I will not be attending in order to surprise him!" And with that the Tameranian princess quickly zipped out of the cloaked girl's room.

* * *

"Starfire…what do you mean you won't be going along?" Robin asked clearly taken back by the redheaded beauty's choice in words.

"I will not be attending the auction. Friend Raven and I discussed it and we feel it is best if someone stays at the tower to keep the watch," Starfire replied.

"Well, that's only logical," Robin answered letting out a sigh. "But are you sure Raven wouldn't want to stay…she doesn't seem like she wants to go much at all."

"Oh, no it was her specific instructions that I should stay here," Starfire said smiling brightly at the boy wonder.

"Alright Star…if you're sure…" Robin began.

"Oh yes, very!" Starfire exclaimed brightly. "Now if you would excuse me Robin, I must go find Silky, it is his feeding time."

Robin watched the doors sadly as she flew through them wondering why in the world he even agreed to this auction. And it wasn't like he could get out of it now. That was why he had waited till the day of the auction to tell him team about it, so no one could talk themselves out of going. Robin had never expected he would be the one who didn't want to go.

"Why so down Robin?" Cyborg asked coming into the main room with an oil rag slung over his shoulder implying he had been doing some work on the T-car before tonight.

"It's nothing Cy, Star just told me that she's not going tonight," Robin answered doing his best to sound nonchalant about it.

Cyborg shrugged as he walked up to the masked boy to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Well, what did you expect man. Put yourself in her shoes, if it was her up there being bid on would you seriously be okay with that?"

Robin looked up at his wise friend as it all slowly came to him. Of course he wouldn't be okay of some guy was bidding to take Starfire out on a date! So why was it okay for him to allow a random girl to bid on him?

"You're right!" Robin announced. "I'm such a jerk. Why did I expect her to be okay with this?"

"Hey don't beat yourself up so much, it's not like you were planning this whole thing. I blame the mayor. He's got it out for us," Cyborg joked. "By the way what time does this thing start?"

"In about an hour," Robin replied dully. "Where's Beast Boy? We should probably get ready."

"Green bean went to go get ready more than a half an hour ago," Cyborg answered. "Says he wants to look good for his fan girls."

"You mean Raven?" Robin answered snickering a bit.

"What about me?" Raven's voice broke through the air and caused the two males to turn around slowly as if she was going to throw them from the tower for just mentioning her name.

"Raven! Uh, we didn't hear you come in!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"That happens when you're deep in conversation I guess. I didn't want to disturb you two but then I heard my name…what about me?" She asked again.

"Oh, uh we were just wondering if you…were still going along," Robin responded. "And we wanted to know if you could go…go-."

"Get Beast Boy for us!" Cyborg cut in. "We need to leave soon."

"Whatever," Raven answered in her monotone before turning her backs to them and walking back through the main room doors.

* * *

"Alright Beast Boy…you can do this," the changeling told himself as he looked into his floor length mirror. "You're going to go out there and impress those girls tonight. You are in no way going to worry about what she's thinking because she most likely does not, will not, and could not like you!" He was now pushing his index finger against the mirror poking his mirror self in the chest. "Agh, what's the use," he complained. "It doesn't matter what my fan girls think, I just wish for once she'd notice me."

"Beast Boy?" Asked a soft voice followed by a knock on his door.

Beast Boy quickly pulled himself away from his reflection as he let out a loud squeal before tripping over his own two feet and crashing onto his floor.

"Are…you okay in there?" The dark girl's monotone voice rang out from behind his door.

"Raven! Um, yeah, I'm fine, come in," Beast Boy answered.

The door swished open to reveal the pale girl. Her hood was down so he could see her beautiful face laced with the look of concern. "You were talking to yourself," she stated.

Beast Boy out let out a nervous laugh while reaching up to scratch the back of his head. "Heh, you heard that?" He asked.

Raven gave him a small nod. "Just…the last part," she admitted.

"Oh, well…I can explain see...um-."

"You have no reason to explain it to me Beast Boy," Raven said watching her teammate boost himself up off the ground so they were at eye level. "Trying to get someone's attention is your own personal business and I'm sure it'll work out for you tonight. Given that she's going to be there."

"Well, yeah, she'll be there but I highly doubt that she's going to notice me. She never does any other time really," Beast Boy explained.

Raven frowned at this comment and tried to will herself to make some small gesture to make him feel better but nothing seemed to come to her. "I wish I could help, really, but I was just sent up here by Robin and Cyborg to tell you it's about time to go."

"Oh, okay! Thanks Rae," he said putting on the fakest smile he had smiled in awhile.

"Beast Boy," Raven began softly noting the fake smile on his face. "She'd be a fool not to bid on you."

Beast Boy's ears quickly perked up at this comment and he let his real smile shine through. "You think so?"

Raven gave him a small nod before pulling her hood up to cover the blush that was forming. "Now let's not keep the others waiting." And with that she was gone, leaving the green boy standing in his room with a gleam in his eye and a flutter in his heart.

* * *

"Welcome citizens of Jump City!" The mayor chorused as he adjusted the microphone on stage so he could better speak into it. "Or should I say ladies of Jump City?" He joked seeing all of the female faces in the crowded room. "Now I'm sure you're all excited to begin the bidding. Remember the top bidder wins a date with the Titan of your choice! And all of the proceeds go to funding towards our beautiful city. Now shall we begin?"

There was an earsplitting scream from one of the fan girls and then the rest of them followed suit with screaming and clapping.

"Alright!" The mayor exclaimed "We'll start with the team's tech brainiac. Everyone welcome Cyborg!"

There was a boisterous applause for the half-man half-machine while he smiled and took a bow as the mayor went on about his accomplishments.

Beast Boy and Robin sat in chairs on the side of the stage waiting for their turn to appear. Both seemed to look slightly uncomfortable by the whole situation they were in. Of course Robin knew why he was feeling this way but wasn't Beast Boy's idea to make Raven jealous? Why was he acting so unhappy about the whole thing?

"What's wrong with you?" Robin asked.

"Same as you I guess," Beast Boy mumbled. "We both won't be leaving with the girls we want. I don't know why I thought trying to make Raven jealous was a good idea. This is _Raven_ we're talking about. She probably doesn't even _do_ jealous."

"We will start the bidding at fifty dollars!" The mayor yelled over Beast Boy and Robin's whispers.

"At least she's here," Robin mumbled dejectedly. "Star wouldn't even leave the house tonight. I'm such a jerk."

"We're both jerks dude," Beast Boy added.

"Do I hear two-hundred?" The mayor called out.

"At least Cy was happy with this whole thing…so I guess it wasn't a total bust," Beast Boy said.

"I guess," Robin said continuing to look unamused by the bidding going on. "Do you think Starfire will forgive me for this?" He asked suddenly.

Beast Boy stared at the boy wonder confused. They had never been the best of friends. Sure, they would protect each other in battle but he had never had a close relationship with Robin like he had with Cyborg. "Dude, this is Star we're talking about…she forgives everyone!"

"But to go out on a date with some other girl while I know about her feelings towards me…I feel lower than I ever have before," Robin responded.

"Yeah, but…it's not like you like the other girl. You said it yourself; it's for the betterment of the team! Or…something like that," Beast Boy said looking confused.

"Five hundred going once…twice…sold to the blonde lady in the third row! Tell us what your name is dear!" The mayor yelled holding the microphone down for the petite girl with her hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Um, Sarah." She paused to clear her throat. "Sarah Simms," she responded more confidently.

"Well alright!" Cyborg said jumping down off the stage. "Looks like I'm your date little lady!" He extended his large arm for her to grab onto.

"Thank you sir," she said taking hold of it as Cyborg escorted her over to the table marked for the titans and their bidding winners.

"Next we have Robin, the boy wonder. Now I'm sure all of you want to know more about-."

"Just start the bidding!" Yelled a brunette from the crowd.

"Okay then, we'll get right on that," the mayor chuckled. "Robin, care to come up here?"

Robin gave Beast Boy a nervous glance before standing up and crossing the stage as an eruption of applause started.

"Alright, we'll start at fifty, anyone want to bid fifty dollars?" The mayor questioned.

Every single female's hand went up except for Raven of course who was seated around a table with a bunch of people wearing dark make up and even darker clothes.

"Stupid question," the mayor said. "Alright, one hundred, two hundred, three hundred?" He continued raising the prices as the hands stayed up.

"I bid one thousand dollars," the brunette who had demanded they start the bidding declared smirking up at the masked boy.

Robin's heart sank in his chest, this was it.

"Do I hear one thousand five hundred?" The mayor asked watching the entire rooms of hands drop like flies. Robin couldn't help but notice that one hand stayed up besides the brunette's. He couldn't tell who she was due to her giant floppy hat she had pulled over her eyes but he could see her long red hair cascading over her shoulders and her tiny arms peeking out from under the sleeves of her purple dress and he couldn't help but be reminded of Starfire, all alone at the tower watching out for invisible crime.

"Alright, two thousand?" The mayor asked.

The brunette grunted and stared at the mystery girl in the corner as if hoping she would back down. When she didn't the brunette dropped back to her seat she had previously risen from when announcing her one thousand dollar bid.

"Going once, twice…SOLD! To the…lady with her hat on her head," the mayor began sounding confused. "Uh, Robin, she doesn't look like she wants to make herself known. Why don't you go up to her and talk," the mayor whispered.

Robin nodded at the mayor as he hopped down from the stage. There was no way he could go out with this girl, even if she did have Starfire's hair. He was going to have to tell her that he couldn't go out with her and that was that.

"Excuse me," Robin began. "I'm really happy you picked me and all but…look I don't know how to say this but I don't think I can go out with you tonight. I know you probably think this is a rip off but there's someone on my team I have very strong feelings for and it's unfair for her and for me to be going out with you tonight. I hope you understand."

"No, I do not understand," the girl's voice responded. Robin's masked eyes slowly widened as the voice clicked in his mind, he knew that voice! He knew that voice very well! "You do not wish to go out with me Robin?" Ever so slowly she tilted her head upwards to reveal the smile she was hiding under her giant floppy hat.

"Starfire!" Robin exclaimed bending down and embracing her in a hug before pulling her out of her seat and spinning her around. "How did you…I thought…is this even allowed?"

"I do not see why it should not be," Starfire answered giggling. "I came as a civilian tonight, not a titan." And indeed she was right, she had discarded her entire uniform and if Robin wouldn't have known better he would have mistaken her as a normal human.

"I'm so sorry Star," Robin answered. "I never meant to hurt you with this but I didn't realize what a bad idea it was until it was too late and-."

"Robin," Starfire said cutting him off.

"Yeah Star?" Robin asked.

"Let us not think of the past. Perhaps we should talk of where we will go on our date?" She suggested.

Robin's smile seemed to take up his entire face at that point as he led his top bidder over to their table. "I like that idea," Robin answered before directing his attention back up to the stage where there was only one lone titan left.

"And lastly but certainly not least we have the residential jokester of the group!" The mayor yelled to the crowd. "I give you all Beast Boy!"

The applause thundered around the green skinned boy as he stepped out on stage his eyes landing on the swarm of girls screaming up at him and then darting from group to group until he saw her. Raven was sitting around a table with a bunch of goth kids who were talking to her but it seemed as if she wasn't paying them any attention. Her eyes were fixed on stage watching Beast Boy look around, she assumed it was to look for his mystery girl and make sure she was going to be the top bidder tonight. Then the strangest thing happened, he looked at her his eyes making contact with her purple orbs and then his mouth twisted upwards into a huge grin.

"As a changeling Beast Boy can transform into any animal known to mankind. He's known for his jokes and good sense of humor as well as his vegetarianism…" the mayor's voice seemed to drift off as Beast Boy continued to keeps his eyes in Raven's direction. She was looking at him seeming very confused at this point. He couldn't blame her, she had no idea he was wishing she could bid along with the rest of the girls here. He wondered if she even would have tried to bid if she was allowed to…

"So let's start at fifty dollars!" The mayor exclaimed. "Do we have fifty dollars?"

Hands flew up and the old Beast Boy would have been ecstatic to see thirty hands raised for a date with him but all he could think about right now was that none of these girls were the one he wanted.

"A hundred? Two Hundred? Three hundred? Four hundred?" It continued on until one lone hand was raised stuck at six hundred dollars.

Raven looked around confused. Beast Boy looked miserable on stage and she could sense his gloom from where she was sitting. She assumed he would have found the girl he wanted to bet on him by now but so far the only time he looked slightly happy when on stage was when he looked in her direction. Slowly realization came over her, Beast Boy had stated that the girl he liked would be there but she probably wouldn't notice him and he didn't seem to set on her bidding on him either, which could have meant that she wasn't supposed to be bidding on him in the first place.

Raven's eyes darted back to the stage where her violet eyes met Beast Boy's green ones once again and he gave her a weak smile. Raven could sense some small shift in his emotions. Was he really happier after just…seeing her? Did that mean…could Beast Boy really feel that way about her? Her of all people? Emotionless, cold, creepy Raven.

"Going once, going twice…

"Seven hundred dollars."

There were a collection of gasps from across the room and it seemed like everyone's eyes looked in Raven's direction unbelieving of what they were witnessing.

Beast Boy's ears perked up hearing her signature monotone and his eyes seemed to twinkle along with his smile when he looked back at the half-demon who was standing there looking utterly embarrassed at her outburst.

"Uh…" The mayor began unsure what to say at the demoness bidding on one of her own teammates.

"Eight hundred," snapped the blonde girl in the corner that had been about to win with six hundred.

Raven turned to slowly glare at the girl. "Eight fifty," she responded.

"Nine hundred," the blonde girl spat looking satisfied with herself.

Beast Boy watched the two intently, as did the rest of the room, while his friends sat there watching with their mouths hanging open at the scene displayed before them.

Raven could feel her emotions rising, it wasn't a good sign and she knew that but she wanted to win this and be done with it all. "One thousand dollars," snapped the dark girl before her eyes morphed into four demonic red eyes.

The blonde girl quickly flung herself back into her seat. "You win, take him!" She yelled gripping the sides of her chair tightly in case Raven decided to go crazy and toss her from her seat.

"Well, looks like…we have a winner?" He asked confused. Raven quickly turned to look at him her eyes glowing bright white. "I mean…we have a winner!" The mayor exclaimed.

Beast Boy didn't wait for another word. The changeling quickly jumped down from the stage and flung his arms around the Azerathian. Raven stiffened at first by the hug and the fact that all of these people were watching her in her uncharacteristic moment but ever so slowly she wrapped her arms around him and gave a quick hug back.

Beast Boy suddenly pulled back holding her shoulders at arm's length from him. "Hey Rae guess what?" He asked chuckling.

Raven looked at him with a confused expression written on her face. "What?"

"She noticed me," Beast Boy responded before closing the gap between them and pressing his lips against hers.

The crowed burst into applause at this moment which didn't exactly help Raven's emotions but she managed to hold her powers together with a few minor cracks in the windows and rips in the stage curtain.

"Hey Raven!" Cyborg's voice broke through their moment. "You know you could have had him for free, right?"

* * *

**I don't know why but after spellbound I always foresee Cyborg interrupting BB and Rae's 'moments'. Haha.**

**I know it's been forever and a day since I updated any oneshots but I got to thinking the other day and this popped in my mind and it was too cute to pass up. So I worked hard today making it for you all! Hope you enjoy. **

**Xoxo-Megz**


End file.
